Tea for Two and Two to Tango
by SGAConvert
Summary: It's been a long while since I've posted any stories...but these two...they just beg for more. My take on a Caroline and Kate beginning. Heavy on character in the beginning, but will try to move into more dialogue driven updates in future. The characters are not of my own making. However, they do bend to my will...in my wee corner of the universe. If only on screen, too!
1. Chapter 1: Early Days

**Chapter 1**

"Caroline?

"Yes, Beverly?" Caroline Elliott shifted her gaze from the report on her desk to the speakerphone located at the left top corner of her desk.

"Your luncheon with the first year teachers begins in fifteen minutes."

"Right. Just reviewing their CV's now. The Blackburn Dining Room, is it?"

"Every year." Beverly's voice held the traces of a wry smile.

"Cheeky, cheeky." Caroline tutted. "I'll be there on time, thank you."

Caroline adjusted the readers on her nose and resumed scanning the document, her mouth turned up in amusement. Truthfully, she'd be lost without Beverly and she appreciated the fact that their relationship was built on mutual respect for precision and punctuality. The fact that Beverly suffered no fools, even Caroline when the situation warranted, only increased the headteacher's appreciation. In fact, if Caroline were completely honest, she was a little afraid of Beverly.

Dr. Caroline Elliott believed in sound structure. It was what drew her to chemistry, with its balanced equations, isomerism and predictable spin characteristics. It was what drew her to education, with its tight curriculum, ordered days and competent faculty. The four CV's in front of her were an example of the ideal that Caroline sought for Sulgrave Heath. Advanced in their fields of study, these new instructors would hopefully contribute fresh life to the somewhat staid faculty Caroline had inherited three years ago when she arrived at the Independent School. Newly appointed as Headteacher she had been ready to inject a healthy dose of innovation to the curriculum while holding fast to tradition. It was a difficult balance, and lately Caroline found herself losing ground to the naysayers who hated change. She could use some help.

"Gavin Kent, Julia Harris, and Roger Edworthy: I hope you are up to the challenge." Caroline murmured as she closed the folder. Three of the four newcomers were fresh out of University. For their first year at Sulgrave Heath Caroline's biggest concern was the ability to separate a student's education from a student's life. Objectivity was one of the hardest challenges a first year teacher would face.

The fourth new faculty member, Kate McKenzie, had come as a highly recommended Language and Music Teacher from a post at Garforth Academy up Leeds way.

Caroline remembered the phone call with Nigel Hawkes, the Headteacher at Garforth. He had sounded almost crushed to be losing Kate's steady hand with the students.

Ms. McKenzie had shone throughout the interview process, with the exception of Frederick Bosdale, the seventy-three year old Latin instructor, who judged her to be 'unequivocally remiss in her approach to discipline'. Upon that sound assessment Caroline offered Kate the job without an ounce of apprehension. Truth be told, she looked forward to watching the inflexible Latin teacher struggle with the fresh approach to student involvement and self-evaluation that Kate so passionately supported.

Caroline placed the folder in the top right drawer of her desk, removed the readers, and stood, straightening her blouse before donning a tailored suit jacket.

Yes, she was glad that Ms. McKenzie had relocated to Harrogate. Caroline had sensed that the job at Sulgrave Heath had been a welcome opportunity to escape a town that perceived Kate as a central character in a tawdry story. Nigel wasted no time informing Caroline that Kate had gone through a very public divorce two years prior. Her husband was a local barrister and had made life uncomfortable for his ex-wife, flaunting a mistress before the ink had dried on the final decree dissolving their eight-year marriage.

Caroline turned from her desk and let her gaze linger on the courtyard just outside her window. She frowned. Nigel had been almost like a teenager in his need to spread gossip about Kate's humiliation and divorce.

It was human nature, she knew, but it certainly wasn't the most attractive thing about human nature. She suspected she was angry on Kate's behalf because of her own circumstance, but, nonetheless, she felt a certain kinship with the language specialist. It would be good to use Kate as a mentor for the new teachers, reporting to Caroline on a regular basis about their integration into the daily flow of Sulgrave Heath. This would also allow Caroline to assess how Kate was blending into the fabric of the school. Based on her previous performance and references, Caroline suspected Kate would be a strong candidate for Head of Department when the chair was vacated in two years' time.

Caroline sighed. If only life outside Sulgrave Heath were so black and white. But John and his Judith brought a lot of grey and red. Between the questions from her sons, recriminations of her mum and her own uncertainty regarding the future, Caroline was feeling squeezed from all directions. As Headteacher she couldn't afford to let it show, and that was the hardest pressure of all. The dissonance of the professional woman who left no question unanswered versus the betrayed wife who feared the answer that would forever change the future created a tension that grew into a headache almost every-day.

She rolled her shoulders to release some of the stress. "Right then, time to welcome the new recruits."

..

Kate glanced at the clock and shook her head in irritation. "Bloody meetings," she muttered. "Doesn't matter the school, there are too many hours spent sat in meetings and not enough time spared for preparation." With a quiet sigh, she turned away from lesson planning and reached for her cardigan.

It was vexing, this order to make an appearance at a first year's luncheon. While, technically, this was her first year at Sulgrave Heath, she was a twelfth year teacher with more than a few honours bestowed. Headteacher Elliott and Mr. Vance, the Head of Department, had seemed comfortable enough with Kate's referrals and work history, to grant her A-Levels responsibility for French. They'd also agreed to a heady degree of freedom developing a junior competition choir as she saw fit. So when she'd received the invitation to the luncheon, written in Caroline's precise penmanship, she'd been surprised and a little intimidated. Was she found lacking in some way that troubled her new administration? Or, worse, had she misjudged the professional environment at Sulgrave Heath?

When she'd decided to leave Garforth, she'd looked for schools with charters that reflected her own philosophy of education: namely, rigorous curricula in a consistent but warm environment. Dr. Elliott's bearing all but screamed stability and strength and, while she was most definitely regal in carriage, Kate had sworn she detected a twinkle of amusement during the interview when Kate's opinion had differed from the Headteacher's views. Her blue eyes made it hard to look elsewhere.

Suddenly, Kate was second-guessing every nuance of the interview. She was certain that the Latin teacher had blacklisted her, but she'd thought she and Dr. Elliott had gotten on well. Now she was unsure, and beginning to feel off centre. It was a feeling she'd come to know all too well these past three years.

She had nearly come undone after the last miscarriage- would have, had it not been for Helen. Helen, the midwife who sat with her while she sobbed, held her as she grieved, and kissed her until she began to feel again. Helen, who had broken her heart just as it had begun to mend.

She stood and slipped the cardigan over her shoulders, buttoning the top two buttons before rubbing her arms vigorously. "Bloody cold room," she told herself. She would not indulge in self-pity, so this sudden chill had nothing to do with the life she'd left behind. Absolutely nothing.

"May I walk with you?" A shy voice stirred Kate from her musings and she turned to the door, a smile replacing the furrowed brow.

"Julia! How good to see you! Doing all right with your planning? And yes, I'd be glad for the company. I was just about to head out."

Julia's face registered such an expression of relief that Kate nearly laughed out loud. As she pulled the classroom door shut, she asked, "Looking forward to beginning of term?"

"To be honest, I feel overwhelmed." Julia admitted. "It's all so much more than I bargained for. The department meetings, the pre-term parent conferences, the guidance assessments. And now lunch with Dr. Elliott! I'm just ready to get on with it, and move past the bloody anticipation!" She suddenly twisted her hands together and blurted, "What if I'm rubbish at it?"

Kate tilted her head as if considering the question. "Mmm. Now there's a pretty pickle. Your students scarred for life, and you sacked before the end of the first month, I'd imagine."

Julia stared at her in disbelief. "Why would you say such a horrid thing?"

Kate gently tapped the younger woman's shoulder, "Exactly. Listen, you teach Chemistry, right?"

Julia nodded.

"Dr. Elliott's chosen field of study?"

"Yes."

"Does she strike you as the sort of woman to hire an idiot, especially in her own field?"

"No. But having a firm grasp on my subject doesn't mean I will be a good teacher!" Julia despaired.

"No," Kate agreed. "But you wouldn't be here unless people, and very smart people at that, believed in you for good reason." She stopped and turned to the flustered woman. "Listen, I remember feeling similar my own first year. It is terrifying thinking about all the what-ifs and should-dos and could-have-beens before term even starts. And then, to imagine yourself completely alone, shut in a room with twenty pupils circling like hungry lions and you, fresh and plump from a full service buffet."

Julia nodded wordlessly.

Kate stifled a smile and went on. "It's then that you must believe in yourself; your intelligence, your instincts, your compassion. You must realise that you are not alone. Trust that you can ask for help and it won't be considered weakness, Julia. You don't have to go through this all on your own. None of us who've stuck around for the duration did it all on our own."

She tucked her hand under Julia's elbow and steered her down the hall. "Now, we mustn't keep Dr. Elliott waiting."

"Ms. Mckenzie?"

"Kate."

"Kate…thank you."

"No worries. One last thing, Julia. It's very important." Kate paused for heightened effect.

"Yes?"

"You must never, ever show fear. Students feed on fear."

Kate chuckled at Julia's panicked expression. After a moment the younger woman laughed ruefully. "I'm a mess."

"Admitting it is the first step. You'll do just fine, love. Now, hurry along." She tugged on Julia's elbow as they turned the final corner, both giggling like schoolgirls.

Kate looked up just in time to see Caroline pause before entering the dining room. For a brief moment their eyes met and Kate could swear she saw a nod of approval.


	2. Chapter 2: Tea for Two

**a/n: Thank you for the lovely comments. It is so nice to see and know that the fun time I have writing is generally acceptable! I give particular thanks to Niceoonetoo, for the comments on Headmaster vs Headteacher. Not being British means I do struggle a bit in the structure and terminology most appropriate for the setting. So, keep those comments coming, please! You'll note I've replaced Headmaster for the most part. If you see the word now, there's a definite reason for it being there... :)**

**In the meantime, I hope you continue to enjoy and comment as you see fit...**

**Chapter 2**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"Ms. McKenzie has arrived."

"Very good. Send her in, please. Thank you."

Caroline circled round her desk and stood by one of the two wingback chairs. She preferred informality for this type of meeting. She smiled as Kate entered the room.

"Thank you for making time for me at such late notice." She motioned to the chair opposite. "Please, sit. Care for a cup of tea? I was just about to put the electric kettle on."

"Yes, thank you." Kate sat, watching as Caroline set to making tea. "So, since there's tea involved, I presume I haven't done anything objectionable?"

Caroline spun around, "Objectionable? Heavens, no! Where on earth did you get that idea?" She crossed arms, a stern look registering upon her face as she awaited Kate's response.

Kate felt herself smile at the almost comical change of expression. She was dismayed to note that the Headteacher's countenance only grew darker. Caroline obviously didn't share her amusement. It was a sobering moment, and Kate instantly tensed, sitting straighter and squaring her shoulders.

She stammered, "It was all very, 'called to the headmaster' sort of sensation, coming on the heels of being singled out with the first year teacher's for a special induction obviously geared at motivating and encouraging." She blinked, cursing inwardly at her choice of words.

Caroline stood silently. Watching. Patiently waiting for more.

It was a very good technique.

Kate soldiered on, "Which it was, obviously. Motivational and encouraging, that is. It was just...you see...confusing." Her words trailed off.

"Confusing?"

She was dimly impressed that one simple word could send her on another stuttering, nay almost incomprehensible, reply. But she was off again before her mind caught up. "Because I'm not, am I? A first year teacher, that is. Yes, I'm new to Sulgrave Heath it's true, but I've been teaching for twelve years. And you saw fit to take me on, which only serves to make me think you think I'm up to the task. But then, to be coached on time management and objectivity made me wonder what you might find lacking." She sighed softly before finishing, "In me."

Caroline shut her eyes briefly before shaking her head. She uncrossed her arms and spread them in a non-confrontational gesture. "Kate, may I call you Kate?"

Kate nodded.

"Kate, you've got it all wrong. Well, not all. I do think you're up to the task. Even more, to be honest."

The kettle sputtered, causing Caroline to turn back to tea. "Piffle." She crossed to her phone, pushed a button and called, "Beverly?"

"Yes?"

"Would you fetch a box of tea? I've run out."

"Right away."

Caroline turned to Kate, who, she noted, was beginning to resemble the confident woman Caroline had hired rather than the painfully awkward version of a pupil brought in for drubbing. "Kate, I find you to be most capable, and I fear I've acted out of order. We should have had this conversation prior to the luncheon. I apologize." She smiled encouragingly, and was pleased to see Kate's shoulders lose some tension.

Beverly opened the door, startling both women. She crossed the room, a pseudo stern expression on her face.

"I am very happy to make tea for you, y'know." The PA nodded at Kate before handing Caroline a tin of tea. "Save you, and me, a world of trouble. I had to knick this from faculty lounge. Had devil of a time escaping Mr. Bosdale's remonstrations regarding thievery, and Mrs. Steelecroft was all too happy to regale me with the horrors of a knee replacement." Beverly shuddered. "It would be more proper, you know, for me to make your tea." She wrinkled her nose when Caroline shooed her away.

"Does no one take me seriously?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"They all do, dear. See how Ms. McKenzie trembles?"

Kate remained the silent observer, as Caroline ushered the smiling PA out the door. Beverly winked at Kate just before the door was shut firmly.

Caroline turned, "Now where were we?"

"You find me most capable." Kate offered helpfully.

"Right. Milk, sugar?"

"One sugar, please."

Caroline handed Kate a steaming mug and sat down with a tired sigh. "Let's start again, shall we?"

"That is a very good idea. What would you like to discuss, Dr. Elliott?"

Caroline canted her head to one side and regarded Kate thoughtfully. "Call me Caroline."

Kate smiled. "Caroline. Sorry for my outburst earlier. It's just, I wondered about the reasoning for my inclusion at the luncheon, and the more I wondered, the more anxious I became. "

"How's Ms. Harris doing?"

Kate blinked at the redirection. "She has the typical first year nerves, but she'll settle down pretty quickly once term starts. She's a bright girl. And she has the right level of respect for the job, the right sort of worries, if you know what I mean."

Caroline nodded. "And Mr. Edworthy? How do you think he will do coaching football?"

Kate took a sip of tea as she collected her thoughts. "I'm not much of a sports fan, so I'm not certain my thoughts are particularly relevant."

Caroline smiled. "Fair enough, but you do have an opinion?"

Kate sighed. "He is very enthusiastic. The boys will like his energy, but I fear he may push them too hard for a win." She spoke cautiously. "If I had a son whose talents were less than promising, I'd be hesitant to endorse participation on the intra-school league, based on Mr. Edworthy's comments regarding last year's squad assessments."

"Mmm. He's less concerned with sportsmanship and more concerned with goals?"

"Again, I'm not much of a sports fan, but yes." Kate's tone was apologetic. "Mind you, he is very young and is clearly quite an athlete, so it's not unusual to project his own biases onto the boys. He seemed open to discussing the merits of inclusion for all levels of ability, but his default position is to do what it takes to win."

"You see, Kate, that's why I wanted you at the luncheon."

"Sorry?"

"Each year I welcome the first year teachers in a private luncheon just before the start of term. I've had a chance, by then, to observe them as they make their preparations and note the senior faculty with whom they have seemed to forge a bond. This year, I've noticed, without exception, they all seem to have chosen you as a mentor. Perhaps it's because you are also new here, but I suspect it's more than that."

Kate sat back, brow furrowed as she considered Caroline's words. It was true, she'd seen quite a bit of the new teachers over the past week, as they'd stopped in to ask questions and observe her room seating arrangement but she wouldn't consider herself a mentor.

Caroline laughed as though she were reading Kate's thoughts. "It doesn't matter if you think you're uniquely qualified to guide them. What matters is that they seem to think that. And so do I. I saw how Julia looked to you earlier today, as you came into the luncheon. I'd like to ask you, and should have before today, to continue to check in with them throughout the year. I don't expect reports or formal evaluations, I'm just looking for a barometer of how they're handling the various pressures they're sure to face. "

"You mean, you want me to tell you if they're about to break."

"No. The idea is to be much more proactive. If you think they need more support in their department, or elsewhere, I'd like to have some advance warning. " She held her hand up. "Not that your performance review is tied in anyway to theirs, mind you. I will hear from Department Heads as well as make my own judgment, but it helps to have another set of eyes that aren't quite so involved in the hierarchy of the specific department, if you know what I mean."

"I won't betray their confidences."

"I'm very glad of that. But you would let me know if I need to be paying more attention?"

Kate chewed her lip. "Yes. I think I can manage that line."

Caroline sat back with a smile and took a sip of tea. "Excellent. She likes you, you know."

Kate was finding that sudden changes in topics of conversation were something at which Caroline excelled. "Who?"

Caroline waved toward the door. "Beverly. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been quite so playful." Caroline rolled her eyes. "At my expense."

Kate laughed and Caroline joined in after a moment's mock indignation.

"Now. Why don't you tell me more about your plans for developing this competition choir?"

Fifteen minutes later, Kate stood at the door as Caroline circled back to her office chair. "Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"We do, you know."

Caroline's lip quirked upward. Kate was using her own tricks against her. She had trouble following the line of conversation.

"Do what?"

"Take you seriously. You are a good leader. I'm very much looking forward to my time here at Sulgrave Heath."

They smiled at one another.

Caroline nodded briskly and sat down to resume her work. "We're better off with you among us. Let's talk again soon, Kate."


	3. Chapter 3: A Relaxing Concerto

**a/n: thanks again for the comments, they are mighty fun to read! Yes, this story is a slow and steady race about the pre-Kate and Caroline days. I find myself wondering about that empty space: how did they come to be in orbit? So, I've filled in the blanks for myself, and am glad for your company along the way! Thanks for reading...**

**Chapter 3**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?" Caroline temporarily stopped massaging her temples and focused on the speakerphone. It had been a long day.

"I'm about finished with my tasks. Is there anything else you need, before I go home?"

"Mmm. No, I don't think so."

"Are you staying through dinner?" Beverly's voice held a fair amount of concern.

"I will feed myself. Thank you, Beverly." Caroline's tone was a bit harsh in reply.

"As you wish, then. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you. And, Beverly?" Caroline modulated her tone to a more amiable inflection.

"Yes?"

"Have a good evening."

"You too, Caroline. Don't spend the night here."

"I won't. Now, go. Live for me." Caroline smiled wearily. Start of term was always busy, but this year was definitely more exhausting than the previous three.

If she were completely honest, it wasn't work that was so tiring. It was family, home….Life, with a capital L. She'd always struggled to maintain a proper balance between work and social, but since this thing with John she'd immersed herself in work and been happier for it, or at least less emotional. It was only when she had the opportunity for dinner with the boys that she pushed herself away from the desk early enough to go home at a decent hour. But her sons were practically grown now and their first three weeks had been so tied up with study groups, reconnecting with mates they hadn't seen over the summer holidays, rugby (in the case of Lawrence) and chess (in the case of William) that she had barely seen them just before bed time.

She worried that she should be doing something more for them. To make sure they were okay. But for the moment she would accept their assurances at face value. Otherwise, she might be tempted to kill John for wrecking their family.

She'd always known he was a shit. If she were honest. But back then, she'd been attracted to his melodrama, his grandiose philosophising about the magnificence of the most mundane action. God, the way he'd gone on about how the matron in the canteen at Oxford had constructed a cucumber sandwich. _Her hands are extraordinary. Gnarled with life, but still giving, still feeding, still caring. Even in her advanced years. How astounding, this need for women to nurture._ What condescending balderdash. She must have been all of forty something. About Caroline's age now, in fact.

She'd even thought his way of turning any situation so that he was the central character was an endearing trait. She'd been so foolish. She'd been so ready to wed.

But then if she hadn't, she wouldn't have the boys. And they were glorious.

Caroline groaned. She was getting nowhere with the regional reports. Her mind kept wandering to what might have been had she been a little more self-aware twenty years ago.

She kicked off her shoes and stood. It was half seven, after all. The school would be empty. A quick walk around the silent halls would do her good and those heels were bloody uncomfortable. She reached for the casual sweater she kept for just such an amble and wrapped it around her shoulders. The school could be quite drafty when it was void of all it's youthful energy.

She'd reached the far corridor when she heard the music. She loved piano. Opening the auditorium door, she peered in, curious about the unexpected performance.

She smiled when she recognized the pianist and entered the auditorium, her stockinged feet silent as she slipped part way down the aisle and into a row of seats.

The pianist's back was to her, but Caroline recognized Kate immediately. The woman had a way of carrying herself that was equal parts elegance, equal parts grace and wholly unique. To watch her play was something of a treat: her body swaying to the melody, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings.

Though she couldn't see Kate's face, Caroline imagined her eyes closed, lost in the music, lost in the feeling she poured out across the keyboard. Her hands danced and Caroline noted their fluidity and beauty. _Now those hands are extraordinary. I wonder how John might go on about them. Sodding dolt._

The piece Kate played was a sonata. It was full of longing and promise and all the things that lovers promised one another in a room bathed in candlelight. It was lovely and Caroline closed her eyes and leaned back, allowing her thoughts of John and his deceit to be drowned out by the floating notes.

She smiled as the music softened and transitioned to a nocturne, softer and gentler and coaxing her to relax. She leaned into the corner of the seat and raised her feet onto the cushioned padding, hugging her sweater tighter. A delightful sense of warmth enveloped her and she sighed as she felt the tension ebb from her shoulders.

..

Kate had taken to staying on after choir practice. The acoustics in the auditorium were wonderful, and she'd gotten lost in the music more than once, even playing past suppertime on several occasions.

Being single at her age brought a heady sense of freedom, and driving home after nine o'clock for a supper of toast and tea, or wine and cheese if she were feeling especially daring, was surprisingly satisfying. She loved being the lone inhabitant of the school in the evening.

Well, alone except for Caroline. More often than not on those late evenings, she found hers was not the last vehicle in the car park. Caroline's large SUV loomed in the darkness, but Kate never crossed paths with the Headteacher during those late evenings.

In fact, since that afternoon when she'd been invited for tea, their meetings were down to a friendly nod in the corridors. Or an exchanged smile at morning assembly, when Kate played the opening march and Caroline strode down the centre aisle in her robes, ready to welcome the students to another day at Sulgrave Heath. Beginning of term meant that everyone was struggling to find a new equilibrium and small talk and pleasantries were all but forgotten in the melee.

So, when Caroline slipped into the auditorium as Kate was playing she was pleased. She smiled as she watched the woman tiptoe down the aisle and take a seat in the shadows. That mirror she'd placed by the piano, so she could keep an eye on her chorale group was definitely a good idea.

Though it was growing dark, she could see Caroline's form lean back and grow still. She transitioned into a piece that she found especially relaxing and before long she forgot that Caroline was even there. It wasn't until she finished, and the room filled with silence that she remembered she wasn't alone.

She turned to speak, but a closer look revealed Caroline had fallen asleep. Kate's brow furrowed with concern. _ Well, of course she must be exhausted. The hours she keeps. At least my last hours of the day are spent doing something I find relaxing. There's no telling the mounds of budgets, bills and God-knows-what-else keeps Caroline here so late and arriving so early._ No matter how early Kate arrived, Caroline's car was already parked in it's spot. On more than one occasion, Kate doubted Caroline actually ever left the building. She wondered if the Headteacher had always been this dedicated to her post. Her mind wandered to the boys, and to Caroline's husband, of whom she knew very little. Only that he was a published author and an academic. She wondered if they felt neglected by Caroline's professional diligence, and immediately felt ashamed at her disparaging thought. She shouldn't project her own ideals on every mother with whom she crossed paths. There was no telling how she'd actually be if she'd been successful in carrying a baby to term. She only knew how she thought she'd be, how she still desperately wanted to be. Sighing, she pushed away the thoughts of what might have been and gathered her sheet music.

She turned off the small lamp that illuminated the music rack and reached for her jacket. Playing was warm work, but she quickly chilled in the damp, cool air once finished.

Shouldering her bag, she quietly made her way down the stairs and up the side aisle so she circled round to where Caroline slept. She could make out Caroline's features now in the fading light and she smiled at the unguarded expression gracing the Headteacher's face. Caroline was so imposing, so together, so in-control, even when she was gently teasing, that this felt like a rare treat. A trace of a smile made Kate think she was in the midst of a pleasant dream. She looked so comfortable, nestled in the corner, wrapped in a lushly soft sweater, stockinged feet stretched across the seats that Kate hated to wake her. But, in good conscience, she couldn't very well leave the Headteacher sprawled out in the auditorium.

She smiled at the still form before gently touching her shoulder. "Caroline?"

Caroline stirred. "Mmm?" Her eyes remained shut.

"Caroline, it's Kate. I'm so sorry to wake you, but I think it's time we went home."

"Home?" She murmured and yawned, eyes blinking sleepily. "Oh."

Caroline came to herself with a start.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry!" She looked so sheepish that Kate had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I was playing the most relaxing piece I know." She shrugged.

Caroline sniffed and stood. "Still. It's not very professional of me, skulking in here and listening from the corners, then nodding off so utterly completely. I'm grateful you found me." She considered it a moment, then looked aghast. "Kate, how did you find me? I'm sure you couldn't see me with your back to the door. Please tell me you didn't follow a trail of snores."

At this, Kate did laugh. "No! It's just…I have a mirror positioned beside the piano, so I can keep an eye on my students while playing."

"So you saw me come in?"

Kate nodded, smiling. "It was an honour to play for you."

Caroline dipped her head. "Yes, well. You are lovely." She cleared her throat and amended quickly. "Play. Lovely. You play lovely."

Kate grinned. "Shall I make you some tea? I think you're still quite groggy from your nap."

"No. Nono. But, I do think I'll gather my bag and call it a day."

"Mind if I walk with you? Now that it's getting dark earlier, I'm a bit nervous about leaving the building alone." Kate lied. Truthfully she wanted to assure herself that Caroline actually did go home.

"Smart girl. Starting next week, our security patrol will make more frequent turns through the grounds. Are you often here this late?"

"I seem to find myself playing through supper on a regular basis. I find it…therapeutic."

"Well, it certainly was for me today!" Caroline smiled ruefully.

"You're welcome anytime. I'm here most days after finishing my marking or choir practice."

"Now that's some therapy I can schedule. I love piano music, but I'm rubbish at playing anything."

As they walked side-by-side down the corridor toward Caroline's office, Kate cast a sidelong glance Caroline's way which didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?"

Kate blinked, embarrassed to have been caught. "Oh. It's…well…it's just..I'm a little surprised at how…you're not as…well…tall as I'd thought."

Caroline stopped.

Kate proceeded a couple more steps before she realized what had happened and turned back to find the Headteacher looking flummoxed.

"Er. No. I suppose I'm not."

Kate realised that the topic was as sensitive as she feared. "I mean. Not that you're…exactly…short. Or anything." She finished lamely. "You're quite well proportioned, actually." Shutting her eyes she groaned inwardly. Honestly, why didn't she just stop talking?

Fortunately, her gaffe seemed to restore Caroline's balance and she resumed her walk toward the office. "Yes. Well, I'm glad my proportions are about right. But let's just keep this matter of my….stature…between the two of us, shall we?" She looked over, and up, to Kate's face. "I really don't like being dwarfed by the majority of the staff."

Kate nodded. "Well, if its any consolation you are an imposing figure, in…or out…of heels. Your secret is safe with me."

Caroline smiled. "Somehow I knew I could trust you." She opened the door to the office, "I shan't be more than a sec."

..

In the parking lot they stood briefly before parting.

"Well then. Good night, Caroline." Kate smiled softly.

"Good night, Kate. Thank you for the lovely concert."

"My pleasure. It's a recurring gig, so look me up again, soon."

"It's a date."

They smiled, then turned toward their cars for the solitary ride home.


	4. Chapter 4: Nuts!

**a/n: Hi again! So, yeah, this IS a slowly developing story, in terms of the actual moment when Kate and Caroline enter the phase they were in upon the start of LTiH...hopefully, it doesn't try patience for the reading too much. I find myself (obviously) wondering how they came about...how much they *like* one another in addition to the obvious physical attraction. So, yeah, that circling around, figuring it out...that's the whole intent. I promise it won't take thirty chapters to get there! But it will take a few more yet! :)**

**Chapter 4.**

"Caroline!"

"Yes, Beverly?" Caroline automatically stood in response to the urgency in Beverly's voice.

"We have a medical emergency in one of the classrooms. I'm dialing 999 now."

Beverly looked up to find Caroline already at the door of her office, "Where?"

"Ms. McKenzie's room."

Caroline doffed her heels and set off at a run.

By the time she neared the classroom she heard a couple students crying and saw Mr. Bosdale limp into the room. "What on earth are you going on about, have some decorum—oh, dear!"

Caroline turned into the room and took in the scene quickly.

Kate was leaning against the wall mid-way down the room, struggling for breath, trying to make her way to the door. She coughed and wheezed and as Caroline pushed past the sputtering Bosdale, her legs folded, and she crumpled to her knees.

"Kate! Stay with me." Caroline knelt by her side, one arm protectively circling her shoulders.

Kate gestured toward her desk, and spoke haltingly. "Epi…pen…bag. Second….drawer." A shuddering breath dissolved into a jagged coughing fit, and Kate sagged against Caroline, who glanced at one of the students standing nearby.

"Emily! Fetch me her handbag. Second drawer. Hurry!" She barked, then turned her attention back to Kate. "You're going to be okay, alright? We'll get you fixed up in no time."

Kate nodded. "You….will." She smiled briefly, but a coughing fit interrupted her attempts to speak further. She gasped, and continued in a hoarse whisper, "You're….bare…footed."

Caroline's eyes widened and she squeezed Kate's arm. "I think everyone will be so busy watching you they won't notice the hobbit in their midst. Now, concentrate on breathing, you cheeky minx."

Emily thrust the bag at Caroline who used her spare hand to rummage for the epipen. She tried not to focus on the fact that Kate's breathing was slowing and the woman appeared to be losing strength at an alarming rate.

"Got it!" She victoriously waved the pen at Kate. "Now, let's get you down and your legs up. Shot in the thigh, right?"

Kate nodded sluggishly.

"Emily. Hold her legs upright, a 90 degree angle at the knees, alright, dear?"

The student moved around and supported Kate's legs, keeping an inverted sitting position, as Caroline eased Kate down so that her back was flat on the floor. Uncapping the pen, she stabbed it in Kate's thigh without hesitation. She pushed the plunger down and felt her own breathing ease once she dispensed the adrenaline. She began to massage the injection site and glanced at Kate's face. "There now, you'll be-"

Kate's mouth opened in a silent gasp just as her eyes slid shut and Caroline was horrified to realise she'd stopped breathing.

"Kate? Kate? Come back to us." She shook her shoulder gently, and then a bit more firmly, but the only response was Kate's head lolling to and fro as a result of Caroline's force.

She shifted to her knees, tipping Kate's head back and began administering short rescue breaths, pushing hard to clear Kate's airway. The resistance was significant, but Caroline was relieved to see Kate's chest respond to her breath.

For what seemed an eternity, Caroline continued to breathe for her until she was rewarded by a shuddering gasp and Kate inhaled deeply on her own, the effect of the adrenaline finally evident.

"God, Almighty you scared me." Caroline sat back on her heels and watched anxiously as Kate's breath evened out, though her eyes remained closed.

A hand on her shoulder suddenly made Caroline aware of her surroundings. Everything had been filtered out, leaving only the sound of Kate's struggle and her own heartbeat thumping in her ears. Now, the sounds and motion of the room came to her as if on a wave: a few students crying softly, Bosdale's weak attempts at organising the chaos and Beverly, god bless her, urging her to move aside so the medics could tend to Kate.

"There, now. Let them take her, Dr. Elliott. Now that you've done all their hard work for them." Beverly offered a hand to help Caroline move out of the way.

Caroline stood and would have fallen, her legs were so shaky; but Beverly's grasp was surprisingly strong and she supported her Headteacher's weight without flinching. "All right?"

Caroline nodded, not yet trusting her voice. She took a deep breath and watched as one of the medics slipped an oxygen mask over Kate's nose and mouth.

"Oi. Then. On three." The medic team lifted Kate's unconscious form to the gurney with practiced ease, and they started toward the door at once, the elder of the two speaking quickly and quietly into his radio as they went.

"Will she be all right, ma'am?"

Caroline turned and saw that Kate's class had gathered round, looking quite shaken. They were begging for reassurance, and Bosdale was absolutely no help, still sputtering nonsense about decorum and discipline.

She addressed Beverly. "Follow them to hospital and let me know something as soon as they talk to you, alright? I'll be there as quickly as possible." She squeezed her PA's arm gratefully, then jutted her chin toward Bosdale and murmured, "Take that old windbag back to his room, if you please."

Beverly smiled and patted Caroline's hand. "That-a-girl."

Caroline took a deep breath and turned toward the class. "Alright, then. Take a seat and let's talk for a moment, shall we?"

..

Caroline was turning into hospital car park when her mobile rang.

"Yes, Beverly? I'm parking now."

"Good. The doctor has just spoken with me. Kate is out of danger, but is still very weak. She's asked for you and her mum."

"Me?"

"You seemed to have made quite the impression, dear. With the heroics. Which, by the way, were quite impressive."

Caroline blushed. "Have you contacted her mum?"

"Only by voicemail. Her message indicated she was away for the weekend. I left a vague message, not enough to terrify her, but enough to have her call back."

Caroline depressed her parking brake and nodded. "Good plan. Where are you?"

"ER waiting; they're about to transfer her to a room."

"I'm on my way."

Beverly stood talking with a young doctor when Caroline entered the waiting arena.

Beverly waved her over, "There she is now."

The doctor turned to her, "Caroline Elliott?"

She nodded.

"We've just settled Ms. McKenzie into a room. She's going to be just fine, though she is suffering from a cold, which likely exacerbated her allergic reaction—bronchial inflammation already present. Would you care to see her now? I suspect she won't be awake for too long. The adrenaline is wearing off, and we've started an antihistamine drip that will probably leave her quite drowsy for most of the night. She's in room 403; just down that corridor." The doctor pointed. "Questions?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Right. Then, I'm off to see the next patient. Speak to the nurses if you need anything." The young doctor turned on his heel and strode away without a backward glance.

Caroline frowned as she watched him retreat. "Bedside manner is a little under-developed, I'd say."

Beverly chuckled. "Glad to see your sense of humour is intact. Where on earth did you learn First Aid?"

Caroline shrugged. "University. I've just maintained my training since. This is the first time I've had to use it in years." She ran a hand over her face. "She gave me quite a fright, Beverly."

"Aye. She gave all of us a scare. But she's on the mend now thanks to you. Why don't I nip down to the café and get a tea and sandwich for you, while you pop in to see her?"

Caroline smiled and nodded. "What on earth would I do without you?"

"Let's answer that question when it's time for my yearly pay increase, shall we, dear?" Beverly gave Caroline's shoulder a reassuring pat before heading for the lift.

…

Caroline was disappointed to find Kate already asleep, but she was relieved to note that the woman looked to be resting peacefully. She sat down in the visitor's chair and took a deep breath.

In the weeks since she'd fallen asleep to Kate's playing they'd become friends. Now she routinely visited the auditorium in the early evenings and a handful of times they'd even stepped out for a light supper before parting ways. Kate had become something of a confidante and Caroline truly valued her view on school matters.

Watching Kate, she thought back to their conversations. She realised she knew very little about Kate's personal life. Where her mum lived, if Kate were seeing anyone—given the woman's work ethic, she doubted that was the case-but she had no idea what Kate did at weekend. Likewise, she'd not yet confided anything about her marital woes. John was gone now. Three weeks ago he'd announced he was moving in with Judith. And just like that: nineteen years discarded. It seemed so easy for him. Other than her own mum, Caroline had kept the news to herself. Perhaps it would do her good to talk it out with a neutral party.

Beverly's head popped round the door and Caroline moved to her, ushering her into the corridor so their conversation wouldn't disturb Kate. She gratefully accepted the lukewarm tea and soggy cafeteria sandwich. "Yum. Looks delish?"

Beverly nodded scornfully, "Indeed. Only the best of the worst for you, love."

Caroline laughed. "She's sleeping already, but I think I'll stay on for a bit. In case she wakes and is frightened. Why don't you go, though? It's Friday, after all."

Beverly looked at her watch. "It is getting rather late. My Peter will be expecting supper soon, I suppose." She hugged Caroline. "Take care, dear." She turned to walk away, but stopped suddenly, and reached in her bag. Pulling out a bottle of orange juice, she offered it to Caroline. "Oh! I meant to give you this as well."

Caroline looked confused. "Why?"

Beverly nodded toward Kate. "She has a cold. And you had your mouth on hers. Can't have you coming down with something. Not at this time of year, love. So, take some Vitamin C."

Caroline absently touched her lips as she remembered the rescue breathing. She suddenly felt a little uncomfortable at the memory of Kate's lips, warm and soft beneath her own. Blushing, she took the orange juice from Beverly and mumbled thanks.

Beverly took a last peek into the room at Kate. "Aye. She'll be fine in no time."

…

After her light supper of sandwich, tea and juice Caroline stepped to the end of the corridor and pulled out her mobile. Celia answered on the third ring.

"Caroline?"

"Hi, mum. Listen, can you do me a great favor tonight? I'm staying at hospital with a colleague whose family is away at the moment. I need someone to watch the boys and if possible, I need a change of clothing, and perhaps the book that's beside my bed?"

Three minutes later, Caroline slipped back into the chair by Kate's bed and resumed her vigil. It promised to be a long night, but Caroline reckoned she'd rather be here than anywhere else.

It was a confusing thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Pillow Talk

**a/n: thanks to Hibees75 for the comment regarding purse vs bag! Also, thanks KandCForever et al regarding my consistent opening. I thought that could be a fun challenge. In general, thanks for all the comments-always good to have feedback!**

**A short chapter, mostly a transition...**

**Chapter 5. Pillow TALK**

_Caroline?_

_ Yes, Beverly?_

_How's Kate? I have her mum on phone,_

_she's unable to find a flight back before Sunday_

_ Still sleeping. Nurse says she'll_

_go home tomorrow. Tell her mum_

_I will take her home and get her settled._

_She'll be relieved. Have you_

_had your juice?_

_G'nite Beverly._

Caroline shook her head as she placed her mobile on the bedside table. With a sigh, she shifted her weight in an effort to make herself more comfortable.

She looked over at the bed. Kate slept on.

Readjusting her readers she turned back to Henry the VIII, Thomas Cromwell and Anne Boleyn. "Never let it be said that Caroline Elliott doesn't know how to spend a Friday night," she muttered.

…

Kate's nose tickled. She reached up with one hand to rub it, as she shifted onto her hip.

"What the-," she murmured when she realised there was a tube in her nose. She opened her eyes and blinked several times to clear her vision.

_Hospital._ The antiseptic walls were all the same. Light from the corridor spilled in, providing the only illumination. _Night, then_. Her eyes searched the far wall for a clock. 5:43._ Correction: morning._

She rolled to the other hip so she could complete her scan of the room and froze.

_Caroline._

She was asleep in an armchair; legs flung over one side, her head resting on a pillow wedged in the right angle between the back and wing of the chair. A soft-cover copy of 'Bring up the Bodies' lay open on her chest, and she still wore her readers. She wore a loose grey sweater over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And pink socks. Hot pink socks.

As if she could feel Kate's gaze, she stirred and stretched. The book slid from her chest and fell to the floor with a soft flump.

"Bollocks," she grumbled and reached a hand down for it, counterbalancing her weight by grabbing onto the arm of the chair with her opposite hand.

"Caroline, you look bloody uncomfortable." Kate said softly.

"God Almighty!" Caroline started violently, almost falling from the chair. "Hasn't your mum told you never to yell at sleeping people?" She brought her feet down to the floor with a firm thump.

"But you weren't sleeping anymore, you were cursing. And I meant to be speaking quietly."

"Only barely not sleeping. And…well…perhaps you weren't yelling." Caroline sniffed. "How are you feeling, Kate? It's bloody good to see you awake."

"A bit muddled. I'm not entirely sure what's happened, but I do know that I'm touched that you're here at 6 a.m. on a …it IS Saturday, isn't it?"

"God only knows. Bloody hospitals. Time has a mind of it's own in these places."

"Yes." Kate waited, but Caroline was quiet.

"Caroline?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why am I in hospital?"

"Oh, right. God. I need coffee." Caroline ran her fingers through her hair. "You had peanuts in your tea."

Kate blinked. "That would do it." After a beat she asked, "So, how did that come to be, do you know?"

Caroline shook her head as if to clear it. "Sorry, Kate. I'm obviously a bit muddled, too." She straightened her sweater and took a deep breath. "It happened during 7P. You were moving about the room offering individual instruction and set your tea mug down. Peter Simonton was eating a Cadbury's and apparently, accidentally dropped some in your tea—he was too embarrassed to admit it and didn't know you had a nut allergy. He was gutted when he found out that was what caused your collapse, and immediately told me what happened."

Kate shut her eyes. "What a daft plonker!"

"Simon?"

"No. Me! Caroline I'm so sorry. I never, ever place anything I drink or eat so that it can be contaminated, but my throat was sore and I remember thinking a tea with honey would be soothing. I can't believe I was so daft as to set it down." Kate clenched the bed sheet in frustration.

"Shh. It's done now." Caroline leaned forward and coaxed Kate's fist open and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You had a fever, Kate. When they brought you in. Suffering from a cold, so you were probably muzzy all day. The important thing is you're better now."

Kate leaned back. "I just….hate that part of me. It's so stupid, really, but, God how embarrassing."

Caroline tutted, "It should be more embarrassing for that wanker Bosdale. He puttered around like a doddering arsehole spouting things about decorum and discipline all the while you practically died. I've half a mind to force him to monitor detention the rest of the year."

Despite her mortification, Kate couldn't help smiling at Caroline's indignation on her behalf. "You wouldn't."

Caroline smiled back at her. "No. I wouldn't. I'd have a revolt on my hands from parents and students alike if I did that. I'm just hoping to encourage the idiot to retire finally at the end of term." She wrinkled her nose suddenly and sneezed.

"Bless you."

Caroline continued, "So, Ms. McKenzie, they tell me you'll be right as rain with a little rest and restorative food. If you've no better offer, I thought I'd wait til your discharge and take you home and get you set with a healthy tea. All right?"

"Caroline, that's too much. I can call a taxi—honestly, I feel fine. Besides, it's really amazing of you to spend your Friday night away from your family, but it's another thing altogether to take you away from them for half of Saturday too."

"Nonsense. William and Lawrence both think you're lovely and are worried sick about you. I believe they'd disown me if I let you ride off in a taxi. My mum is keeping them safely occupied. I'm yours for the day."

"And your husband?"

Caroline's face shrouded and Kate realised she'd taken a step into troubled waters. "Sorry, that was presumptuous of me. It's none of my business."

"No. Actually, Kate, I was just thinking that a long talk with a chum would do me well. Fancy being my sounding board?"

Kate smiled. "I do."


	6. Chapter 6: Chicken Soup: Good for Soul

**a/n: sorry about the long delay! Life. y'know? Potentially a longish wait for next chapter, but I'm invested in these guys...so I plan on keeping posting...as always, your feedback and comments are food for thought-keep it coming and thank you very much! :)**

**Chapter 6. Chicken Soup is Good for the Soul**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"You sound as if you're in a cave."

Caroline stepped into the corridor and removed her hand from cupping the phone. "The nurse finally popped into Kate's room with discharge papers. I was in the midst of listening to the doctor's orders when you called."

"She must be so ready to leave. Hospital is the worst place to be when you're feeling poorly."

"You're telling me." Caroline rubbed her aching neck. She was sure that it would never again function properly after last night's contortions.

"Dr. Caroline Elliott! Did you stay there all night?"

Caroline unconsciously stood straighter at Beverly's remonstration. "I didn't want her to wake up without anyone to explain what happened—if it were me, I'd be confused, frightened and unsettled. And, she didn't wake up properly until 6 a.m. So, yes. I stayed here all night."

"You are a good leader, Caroline; and a better friend. I don't care what Bosdale says about you."

"That's comforting. Why are you calling, Beverly?"

"Someone's a bit ratty this morning! You need some coffee, or perhaps a nourishing lunch of chicken soup, which I left on Kate's doorstep not thirty minutes ago. Enough for an army, so you can nip a bowl once you have her home."

"You are, without a doubt, one of Sulgrave Heath's unsung heroes, Beverly. That was very, very kind of you."

"Tsk. I was up cooking early this morning, anyway, and Kate doesn't live more than a stone's throw away, so it was just a matter of a bit more chicken, veg, water and a spot of petrol to make the trip. Not worth mentioning, really. Except she should know it's there and not think some mad chef left a random crock of soup. I didn't have a pen on me and forgot to write out a card before I left the house."

"Unsung, you are." Caroline smiled. "Tell me you're taking the rest of the day off?"

"Indeed. My Peter and I are going skydiving later."

Caroline's eyebrow rose. "I'm not going to pursue this any further. The mystery shall sustain me."

"Mmm. Let it be a surprise to her, but I wasn't the only one that came round Kate's today. She must have an admirer, there were a dozen red roses left on the stoop. I was sorely tempted to look at the card, but common decency and all."

Caroline frowned. "She'll be thrilled, no doubt."

"See you Monday, if the chute deploys properly."

"You'll force me to become a praying woman. What would I do without you?" Caroline disconnected the line and sighed.

_A dozen red roses. And, why not?_ _Kate is an attractive woman and any eligible man would be foolish not to pursue her. She's kind, she's smart, she's very attractive, she's funny and she's sane. _Caroline wondered at her disgruntlement. She was certain that this feeling was jealousy and that was simply absurd. Was she jealous of Kate because her own marriage was quietly crumbling and she felt like a stiff, boring, middle-aged dowager? Was it because she didn't have a mystery suitor who resorted to somewhat predictable gestures? How lovely to be wanted.

"How awful to be caught up in the terrible squirrel cage of self." Caroline muttered resolutely.

"That does sound grim." Kate's soft voice intervened.

"God almighty, why must you move so quietly?" Caroline's hand flew to her heart as she spun around to see Kate holding Caroline's bag and book.

"Sorry. It's just, I'm really ready to go home and I have my papers, so I thought I'd gather everything and come to you. I'll try to step heavy from now on." Kate looked genuinely contrite.

Caroline sneezed suddenly, and grabbed a tissue from her bag. "I can't stand hospitals. Too many sick people germs. Shall we?"

Kate fell into step beside her as they made their way to the car park. "What was that you were saying when I startled you? About a squirrel cage of self?"

Caroline shrugged. "Oh, it's just something I remind myself of when I have the urge to wallow in self- pity. It's a quote from Millicent Fenwick, and very good advice about the self-destruction that comes from feeling sorry for oneself. It is rather like a squirrel cage, isn't it? Round and round but getting absolutely nowhere."

Kate considered. "Granted, it is poetic. But, I'm not sure that it's healthy to quench feelings so very resolutely. Sometimes, you need a good cry, a pint of ice cream and an expensive sweater. It's all a fine line, really: balancing a healthy emotional response isn't it?" She glanced curiously at Caroline. "Are you feeling a need to wallow?"

"Mmm." Caroline bought some time to think by busying herself with exiting the car park. Her head was beginning to throb from the combination of a poor night's rest and Kate's even ideology. She just wanted to lie down and forget about roses and peanuts and romance and loss. She felt her eyes begin to water.

"Caroline, are you all right?" Kate asked. "Would you like me to drive?"

Caroline cleared her throat. "Oh, God."

"What is it?" Kate's voice was thick with concern.

"I have a cold." Caroline sniffed. "My head hurts, my throat is scratchy, my nose tickles and I…." a sneeze completed her sentence with emphasis. "I have a cold."

"Do you want me to drive? I feel fine, honestly. I think the antihistamine drip cured me of mine."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at Kate. "Did I mention I become a troll when I am sick? And it's all your fault."

"My fault? Colds are running through Sulgrave Heath like the Plague this month. Why is it my fault?"

"You're the only one I've kissed."

Kate's face went through a myriad of expressions in a split second. Indignation slid off in favor of shock. Her mouth opened, but for a few seconds no words came out. When they did, they didn't string together entirely too well.

"Wha-kissed? I…Erm…No…" She stopped to gather her thoughts and tried again. "I'm sure I would remember kissing you, Caroline."

Caroline shrugged. "I'll try not to be offended that you don't remember. After all, you were unconscious at the time."

Kate repeated, "Unconscious?"

Caroline nodded. She cast a sidelong glance at Kate, who seemed to be squirming uncomfortably in the seat, her gaze scanning the road wildly, as though she might leap from the vehicle at any moment.

Caroline suddenly sneezed, causing the car to swerve a bit madly.

Attention diverted, Kate asked once again, "Would you like me to drive? After all, I definitely know the way to my cottage."

"Probably not a terrible idea, if you're sure you're up to it?" Caroline sniffed and swallowed gingerly, her fledgling cold seemed to be taking firm root. It was always like this: as soon as she realised she was ill, she was down for the count. She signaled and pulled off the road, emergency lights blinking.

Kate settled herself behind the wheel and eased back into traffic a few minutes later, still considering Caroline's earlier revelation.

"So, we were talking? About the kissing?"

"Were we?"

Kate glared at Caroline, who sobered considerably at the stern expression.

"Kate, I shouldn't make light of it. I'm sorry. Yesterday, when you had your allergic reaction? You stopped breathing. So, I breathed for you."

"I stopped….breathing?"

"Yes."

"And you…CPR?"

"Minus the chest compressions. You always had a pulse."

"I…how long?"

Caroline realized this was hitting Kate harder than she'd thought it might have. "I don't really know. At the time, everything just seemed to stop, and all that I focused on was you, and watching your chest rise up and down. By the time the medics arrived, you had begun to breathe on your own."

"In all the reactions I've had, I've never stopped breathing. That's…you….saved my life." Kate's hands tightened on the wheel.

"I don't know. Probably not. The medics were there so quickly. I'm sure they would have stabilised you in no time."

"Still, I would have had no oxygen to my brain for at least a few minutes. No telling the long term impact. That's…Thank you." Kate reached over and blindly groped for Caroline's hand, squeezing with firm pressure. "Thank you," she repeated.

Caroline's felt her heart swell a little at the sincerity in Kate's voice, but she was a little embarrassed at the attention. "Nothing to it, Kate. I'm sure you would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed."

Kate nodded, her response wry in tone. "Indeed. Remind me to sign up for a First Responder's class so I can be prepared just in case."

Caroline sneezed again, and groaned pitifully. "No need, just pay me back in soup."

Kate pulled to the curb in front of her cottage and killed the engine. "The non sequiturs are hurting my head. Squirrel cages, kissing and soup?"

Caroline pointed to her front porch. "Beverly brought some soup for you. Mind if I have some since you seem to be brimming with good health while I'm…?" she sniffled.

Kate smiled. How could she not? Caroline was normally so well put together, but here she sat: red nose, pink socks, well-worn jeans, all the while snuffling and sneezing pitifully. The heels, impeccable make-up and unreadable expression were missing and Kate was suddenly, inexplicably thankful to bear witness to this softer, less impenetrable side of Dr. Elliott.

"It would be my very great honour to feed you Beverly's soup." Kate looked over at her steps and blinked in surprise. "Beverly brought flowers, too?"

"Mmmm. No offense, Kate, but I don't think she would have chosen red roses as a friendly pick-me-up bouquet." Caroline exited her car and trudged toward the door. "I believe you may have an admirer. No doubt hoping to find you home from hospital earlier in the day?"

Kate unlocked the door and picked up the soup, leaving the roses for the moment. Caroline heard an indignant meow followed by Kate's gentle reassurance.

"Alright, Oscar Wilde-child? The service around here is pitiful, isn't it?" A sleek, grey tom weaved through and around Kate's legs as she moved deeper into the cottage, and Caroline marveled that neither tripped the other. The tom kept up a steady diatribe as they moved into the kitchen.

"Looks like someone missed you." Caroline set the roses down on the table and watched as Kate reached down and tickled the chin of the grey. A rumbling purr began to fill the room.

"More like, missed his dinner. C'mon Oscar, let's get some tuna, shall we?" As Kate opened the pantry, she called over her shoulder. "Please, sit, Caroline. I'll put some tea on for you in a sec. With honey for your throat?"

"That would be lovely, Kate." She looked at the card sticking from the flowers. "Aren't you curious about the flowers, or would you prefer some privacy while you open the card?"

Kate set a dish of food down for Oscar then busied herself making tea. "Mmm. No need for privacy." Once the kettle was on, she dried her hands and sat across from Caroline and plucked the card from the bouquet. She sighed quietly and smiled ruefully at Caroline.

"Roger Edworthy sincerely hopes I'm feeling better soon."

Caroline nodded carefully. "Kate, would you happen to have some ibuprofen?"

Kate's expression shifted from bemusement to concern. "Of course! I'll be back in a flash."

Caroline frowned at the card. Roger Edworthy, the very athletic, very handsome football coach was courting Kate? Caroline had seen the reactions of most of the women on staff when Roger walked by, and based on his cocky attitude, Caroline suspected he fed off the attention. Honestly, she didn't see the attraction, men like that seemed all glitter and no glue. She hadn't thought Kate would be his type. Kate was too mature, too genuine, too unimpressed by status, too her-own-woman for someone like Edworthy. Caroline frowned at the thought of Kate dating such a self-absorbed man.

Kate's gentle squeeze on her shoulder brought her thoughts to the present. She accepted the glass of water and swallowed the capsules quickly. "Thank you."

Kate nodded, watching Caroline carefully. "You seem flushed." She reached over, as if to touch Caroline's forehead, then hesitated. "May I?" she asked.

Caroline nodded and swallowed nervously. Her stomach was a little unsettled.

The back of Kate's hand was cool against her forehead, and Caroline's eyes fluttered shut as it rotated and moved to her cheek. She sighed when Kate's other hand came to rest on the opposite cheek, cradling her face. Her hands were so cool and soft.

"I think you have a fever. Let me get your tea and soup."

"My husband has left me."

A sudden silence filled the room and Caroline's eyes snapped open. Kate still cradled her face, and her brown eyes watched Caroline intently, surprise and pain evident in her expression.

"Oh, God. I said that aloud, didn't I?"

Kate nodded slowly. "Caroline, I…I'm so sorry." She stood suddenly and moved to take the kettle from the stove, her movements jerky. "Why?"

"Another woman. A writer. A kindred spirit, apparently."

"Bastard." Kate set a mug in front of Caroline with a loud clank.

Caroline blinked at Kate's anger.

"Well. Yes. I think so, too. At the moment." Caroline took a sip and let the sweetness coat her raw throat.

"At the moment?" Kate's tone was politely incredulous.

Caroline shrugged carefully. "The boys. They are…very fond…of their father. I can't just forget them in all of this."

"So, you forget yourself, then; that's better for your children?"

Caroline sat back. "Tomato, tomahto. It doesn't really matter. John's gone and I don't think he's coming back."

"Well. I think he's a right stupid wanker. You deserve better, Caroline; you deserve someone who respects you and sees you for the jewel you are." Kate shook her head angrily.

Caroline smiled, touched by Kate's protective anger. "Thank you, Kate. John and I…well, we grew apart once I left the lab and started teaching. My time at work and with the boys seems to have driven a wedge between us. John feels…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Caroline, but the fact that you can you sit there and say that without a trace of indignation absolutely astonishes me. Tell me, did he come to you and tell you he 'felt' neglected? Did he honestly try to put the blame for going outside the boundaries of your marriage on your shoulders?"

Caroline considered Kate's question. John had made her out to be the villain. She was 'too busy', 'too focused', 'too distracted', and recently, 'too cold' or 'too frigid'. And this conversation was suddenly too personal.

"Let's circle back around to John later. In the meantime, you and Roger Edworthy?"

Kate laughed. "Roger isn't my type, Caroline."

"And, what is your type, Kate?"

Kate chewed her lip and considered. She watched Caroline steadily as she answered. "Someone with substance, not just appearance. Don't get me wrong—I'm not so noble as to disregard the packaging—physical attraction is important, but it doesn't have the keeping power of personality and integrity. I like strength and virtue and passion and romance and respect and laughter and adventure." She took a sip of tea before continuing. "Neatness and domesticity is also appreciated."

Caroline laughed. "Quite a list. So, Edworthy's looks don't make up for his lacking in other areas?"

Kate shook her head, suddenly serious. "To some, maybe. He's…just…really not my type."

The phone rang, the shrill tone shattering the intensity of the conversation.

Kate glanced at the caller identification, "It's my mum. Do you mind?"

Caroline shook her head. "Why don't I dish up soup while you catch up with her?"

Kate nodded, grateful for the reprieve from the conversation. She was uncomfortably excited at the revelation that Caroline Elliott was a separated woman and she needed some distance to process her feelings.

"Hi, Mum?"

As her mother launched into a litany of questions about her state of health, Kate watched Caroline move about her kitchen, seeming to know where the cutlery and bowls were without err.

No doubt about it: John Elliott was an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**a/n: thanks for all of the lovely comments. they are a treat to read, each and every one!**

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?" Caroline looked up to find her PA standing in the doorway of the office.

"I've just e-mailed the final agenda for the Board of Governor's meeting and am about to leave for the evening. Are you all set with everything?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm about to call it a day myself. Just a quick walk through of the tour, to refresh my mind on the route and I'll head home."

"Good. Tomorrow's a big day. Rest well."

Indeed. The new Board would be visiting Sulgrave Heath for the first time as a governing body and Caroline along with the Department Heads had scheduled a full day of tours and classroom observations. The planning work was more administrative than anything, but Caroline fully understood the importance of making a good impression and wanted to win the support of the new Chairman from the onset, so she'd planned meticulously.

She set out on her route, recognising her motivation had very little to do with refreshing her mind for the following day's tour. Truthfully, she could do it in her sleep. In reality, the practice walk had more to do with the hope that she might catch Kate playing piano. They'd had no time to visit since the Saturday two weeks prior, and Caroline found herself missing the contact. Kate was such a gentle soul that her absolute judgment that John was a sodding arse couldn't help but make Caroline feel vindicated-and supported, which was the key thing, really. It was nice to have a friend in her court. Nicer still to have Kate as that friend.

She smiled when she heard the music well in advance of the auditorium. Kate was playing with intensity; the music crashing and ebbing and building and flowing and Caroline sped her step, eager to watch the performance as much as listen.

She entered the auditorium quietly and pulled up at the sight.

Kate was lost in the music, her body keeping time, hands flying over the keys. She'd taken her sweater off, and the pale sleeveless tunic she wore fit snugly highlighting the subtle tension and release in the muscles of her back and arms as she played. It occurred to Caroline that piano was a supreme way to stay in shape, if Kate were to be used as an example.

…

Kate had given in to the music. Her feelings, a mess of jangled nerves over the past two weeks, spilled onto the keyboard, and she lost herself in the self-arranged medley of well-known pieces. It was her favorite type of therapy.

The idea of Caroline had taken root months ago; of course it had. How could she not be attracted to that strength, intelligence and wicked humour? Not to mention beauty. Few things excited Kate more than a strong woman whose confidence was well earned. Despite attempts to reign in her feelings, Kate was suffering from a full-on crush.

And that was **before** Caroline had:

a) saved her life,

b) sat with her all night in hospital and

c) admitted her marriage had fallen apart.

This latest series of events had simultaneously cast Caroline as tragic hero and sent Kate into a tailspin. She spent most of her time at Sulgrave Heath nursing the delicious fluttering in her stomach, since every walk down the corridor or each faculty meeting brought the possibility of an encounter. Whenever she saw Caroline in the distance she could swear her heartbeat hammered, and she felt as though her tongue were tied in knots. She also suspected she wore her emotions on her face, so she avoided any real opportunity to interact at all costs. She was certain that Caroline had looked hurt when she sped away without so much as a how-do-you-do after yesterday's school assembly.

Kate all but groaned with frustration, and the music took on an angrier tone as she shifted into her version of Coltrane's Resolution. She shook her head as she played, mentally berating her foolish emotions.

It was all very sixteen-going-on-seventeen.

And then there was Roger. Full of youthful hope and charm. He was like a puppy. A Labrador, Kate reckoned: eager to please and confident that he could not be denied. He seemed to take Kate's disinterest as a challenge and kept finding new ways to drop by her room or chase her around the school. All the while, trails of would-be-lovers were incredulous at Kate's resistance to his winsome ways.

It was all very,** very** sixteen-going-on-seventeen.

The music sped up, transitioned to Coltrane's Pursuance, and Kate took a deep breath and played on.

She was almost forty-one years old. She should be over the butterflies and nausea and giddiness. She should be patient, calm and enduring. Just like The Queen. God save the Queen.

"Bloody hell!" Her fingers crashed down on the keys, the jarring dissonance wrecking the acoustics of the room. She wiped her brow, startled at how heated her playing had become.

"Two thoughts come to mind." Caroline's cool voice was unmistakable and Kate spun around on the bench to see the Headteacher standing in the aisle mid-way to the platform. "Someone has you thoroughly wound up and my god, can you play."

Kate shook her hands out and calmed her breathing as Caroline stepped up on the platform and sat on the small desk at the corner. She crossed her legs and Kate couldn't help but take in the shapely calves, crossed demurely at the ankles. She licked her lips.

Caroline tilted her head in concern. "Are you alright, Kate?"

Kate couldn't help but see the humour of the situation and she snorted with laughter. "Ah, Caroline. I'm working on it." Then, in an effort to change the subject she continued, "How are you? I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to speak lately."

Caroline had the good grace to allow Kate a reprieve. "Couldn't be better. I'm caught up in the throes of impressing the Board this week, and beginning to adjust to life as a mostly single mum supported by a stellar cast. Which includes an over-attentive mother, a surly fourteen-year old, a terribly sensitive sixteen-year old and a narcissistic estranged husband who is certain that life without him is absolutely miserable."

"All the elements of a cracking BBC One hit." Kate smiled.

"Nah. A fair side plot, but really there's no meat to it. To be honest, I'm dead boring. Could do with a good dinner date though. Are you free tonight?"

Kate shook her head and replied, "Indeed, what do you fancy?"

She hated when her mouth operated on an independent circuit.

Caroline smiled, "You do realise your mouth and your head are at odds, don't you?"

Kate nodded, with a wry grin. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Perhaps a nice glass of wine will help put everything on the same page? The French bistro just down from Tesco alright with you?"

"Lovely." She glanced at her watch. "Twenty minutes?"

Caroline pushed off from the desk and stood. "Perfect, I'm looking forward to it." She started toward the steps, paused, and looked back at Kate. "Maybe, after that glass of wine you'll tell me what—or who-has you so wound up? I'd like to be there for you, Kate, if you'll let me."

Kate nodded, but her reply was decidedly noncommittal. "See you there."

She picked up her rucksack and started putting music away, and when she heard the auditorium doors close behind Caroline she exhaled with an air of frustration. "I wonder if they sell wine by the pint?"

…

"I'm meeting someone for dinner. May we have a corner table for two, please? Out of the way, if you don't mind?"

"Very good, Madame. The most romantic table in the house, right this way." The maître d' led Caroline to a cosy table a little removed from the main dining room. A curtain provided additional screening and a soft candle illuminated a small but cheerful arrangement of daisies; the combination creating a quiet intimacy that all but screamed romance.

Caroline opened her mouth to correct his mistake, but thought better of it. After all, Kate seemed as though she had weighty matters on her mind, so a little privacy might help to loosen her guard. Wine wouldn't hurt.

She began to peruse the wine list, and looked up when the maître d' arrived with Kate. He offered the remaining chair and winked at Caroline as Kate settled herself. Caroline felt a blush coming on. Imagine. Her on a date with Kate.

"We seem to have scored the best table in the house." Kate murmured as she raised a water glass to her lips.

"I may have allowed the host to believe this was a date." Caroline's conspiratorial grin turned to a look of concern when Kate choked. "All right?"

Kate bought some time wiping her mouth with the napkin and Caroline forged ahead.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have, but it was a nice quiet table and I thought we could do with a little privacy, so much better than being in the middle of everything don't you think? And it is a bit busy for a Tuesday night, after all, so…"

Kate stopped Caroline's chatter with a hand gently laid on her arm. "It's all right, Caroline. Actually," she took a deep breath and held it, suddenly looking pensive.

Caroline prompted, "Actually?"

Kate smiled, "Actually, I'm feeling like a bottle of wine tonight. I live a short walk from here. Shall we go for a red, while you tell me the latest episode of the Headteacher Chronicles?"

"Sod it. I can always take a taxi. Red it is."

…

"I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

"But it's a dark chocolate soufflé. That's like eating air, with antioxidants." Caroline took a sip of wine. "Can't possibly refuse it. It's too healthy." She nodded to the waiter, who bowed and moved away from the table.

Kate giggled and called after him. "Two spoons!"

"I don't mind sharing. Don't forget, we've all but kissed." She emptied the remainder of the bottle in Kate's glass and let out a satisfied sigh. "God, I needed this. Thanks, Kate. You really have been a gift to me this year. It's been ages since I've had a friend with whom I've felt so comfortable."

Kate smiled, but the smile stopped just short of her eyes. "It's been my honour, indeed, Caroline."

Caroline studied Kate carefully before continuing, "Let me return the favor, Kate. You've heard all my dirty laundry, about John and Judith, you've let me go on and on this evening, in fact. What about you, Kate? Who had you so worked up earlier today? Edworthy?"

"What? God, no!" Kate played with the stem of her wine glass. Anything to keep her eyes off of Caroline, whose blue eyes shone with intensity in the candlelight. "I mean, he stops by from time to time, I can't really seem to dissuade him, but no. He's not taking up space in my head."

"Then who?"

Kate shook her head. "No, not who—exactly. It's just…adapting to…here. Sometimes I realise how different my life has become, and it's a little overwhelming."

"You don't talk much about your past, but you have to know I spoke with Nigel Hawkes when I checked your references."

Kate snorted. "And Leeds is a small enough city, I'm sure he gave you an earful."

"The point is I'm sorry for what you've gone through. Sorrier still that I've dragged you through it again by going on and on about Judith and John. I don't think I really considered it all until just now. It must feel as though I'm opening old wounds."

"He told you about Richard?"

Caroline nodded.

Kate smiled a little sadly. "I'm afraid you might not have gotten the complete picture, Caroline. Richard and I…we…well, the town never got the whole story."

Caroline waited patiently, and Kate finally met her gaze with a sigh.

"How long were you married?"

"Eight years. We were older when we married. Mature. Ish." She shrugged. "We tried really hard to be what everyone wanted us to be, but it never seemed to work right. We drifted apart pretty quickly, emotionally." She went back to worrying the wine glass stem. "And then, two years ago, I met someone."

She heard Caroline's quiet gasp of surprise, and she rushed on before the judgment came.

"To be fair, we'd already begun to talk about divorce, but still. It was quite a shock, I think, when I told Richard I had…feelings…for someone else. We decided that it would be better if everyone thought…that he..you see…my lover..well. It wasn't the right type of scandal for someone in Richard's position."

Caroline shook her head. "Right type of scandal? So, he took a mistress? Or told everyone he took a mistress? Because that's the 'right' type of scandal? Forgive me Kate, for being dense, but I don't really follow."

"Richard does a lot of legal work for churches. I know it sounds crazy, but he thought it much better for his contracts if he were to be seen as an adulterer, rather than…"

"The husband of an adulterer?" Caroline's voice was a little angry.

"Not exactly. You see…" Kate ran her hand through her hair, "Ah, Jesus, why is this so bloody hard?" She took a deep breath, looked at Caroline and said, "My lover was a woman called Helen."

"Your dessert, ladies." The waiter was clearly uncomfortable as he put the soufflé in the middle of the table, one spoon oriented to each woman. "Just signal when you're ready for the bill."

"Well, that couldn't have been more awkward," Kate muttered.

"Helen? You're a…but you were married!"

"I married because that's what women in my family do. It's what women in our country do. It's what everyone expected me to bloody do, and I was almost thirty years old, so I did it!" Kate's fist clenched. "It was wrong, and I should never have gone through with it, I didn't understand my own feelings, never processed what was really going on, never was brave enough to face the music, as it were." She sighed. "And Richard, God bless him, was happier having his clients think he stepped out on me, rather than think he couldn't keep a woman sexually engaged enough to keep her from going lesbian."

Caroline laughed. "Well that's ridiculous, of course! He honestly thought that's what people would think?"

Kate shook her head, "The male psyche is a delicate thing, Caroline. John seems to stay true to that norm, at least." She looked up. "Do you hate me?"

"Now you're being daft, Kate. Of course I don't hate you. I'm honoured that you've opened up to me. I won't lie; I did have it all wrong in my head, and now all I can think is how horrible it must have been to feel that you had to leave your home, especially after coming to this…understanding…about your sexuality."

Kate shook her head, "Actually, moving here was the best thing out of all of this. My cottage, the students…you. It's been a great experience for me. I am finally beginning to feel as though I'm an adult."

"And what's become of Helen?"

Kate shook her head sadly. "She left me. Met someone else. Just after Richard and I separated for good."

"Aww, Kate. Jesus. I'm sorry." Caroline leaned forward and covered Kate's hand with a brief squeeze. "So, now what? Poor Edworthy is definitely out of the running."

Kate laughed, her eyes shimmering with sudden tears. "You are so lovely, Caroline. Just lovely. Thank you for making me laugh in the midst of all of this." She waved her hand at the table, the candle, the flowers and the empty wine bottle.

Caroline burst out laughing. "God. I really know how to set a scene, don't I? At least now you know, when you're ready to go on a date, the very best table in town!"

"I'm far too much of a mess currently to even think of dating. For now, friends are all I can handle."

"What a relief! For I'd be very sad to lose you to a girlfriend right now. You've become a good friend, Kate. Selfish of me to say, but I'd like to keep you all to myself a bit longer before you venture 'out'." She couldn't help but air quote her pun.

Kate groaned and waved to the waiter for the check. "On that note, Dr. Elliott, you have a big day tomorrow and I think I need to head home and hug Oscar Wilde-child. It's what we cat ladies do, you know." She waved off Caroline's attempt to take the check. "My treat, and thank you for listening."

"So long as you let me treat next time."

"So we're okay, then? You and me? You're not….weirded out?"

"Kate, this is 2013. Of course, we're okay." Caroline smiled.

…

Caroline slid into the driver's seat of her SUV and slammed the door.

The silence was absolute and she sat still for a few minutes, trying to process Kate's revelation. Kate had been so twisted around emotionally, that Caroline knew a negative reaction would be disastrous, so she'd put a happy face on and said all the right words.

The truth was, she did feel differently about Kate now that she knew the truth. She wasn't sure how she felt, but she was certainly no longer comfortable around the woman. And her sense of discomfiture was lingering in Kate's absence.

With a sigh, she turned over the engine and drove slowly homeward. She suspected sleep would be a long time coming.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

a/n: Thanks loads for the most recent comments. Much appreciated, truly! Some of you have expressed concerns about Caroline's discomfort. She certainly seems to go hot and cold on the show, but always seems to be moving forward, even if it's only inches. I think that's pretty realistic, especially for someone who comes out later in life. At any rate, I'll leave it to you to decide if I strike the right tone. And, as always, thanks for coming along for the ride!

Hibees75: thanks for the comments about the Chairman...I actually had found that from rewatching a couple of snippets...but you reminded me to go back and edit! Thanks!

Hope you enjoy this update...

**Chapter 8. Memories**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

After an awkward silence, Caroline was startled by the sound of a throat being cleared politely. She looked up from a doodle of the chemical structure of caffeine neatly bordering her notes, and realised that the Board Members looked thoroughly confused.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not Beverly," the eldest gentleman pointed out.

"No. You are most definitely not, Mr. Wyndham. My sincere apologies. I didn't get enough rest last night and my mind has wandered, which is a common excuse many of our teachers hear as students reach their later teen years." Caroline smiled wryly. "Now, sorry again, but what were you asking?"

"We were discussing the limits on class size and optimal teacher to pupil ratio."

"Ah. Well, I can go through the last four years at Sulgrave Heath with respect to our advances in that area…."

As Caroline began to recite the numbers, a part of her mind resumed mental doodling. She was weary and Kate's revelation had indeed rocked her to the core. She felt her mind begin to slip down the rabbit hole once again, and forced her focus back to the meeting.

"…especially in the science, technology and engineering labs, where we use a combination of professional staff, interns from the local University and superlative Sixth Form pupils to maintain a six to one ratio for increased instructional efficiency. The results have been staggering, as we've seen a forty three percent increase in our national scores for the sciences in the past year." She closed her notebook and stood. "Speaking of, I believe it's time to drop in on one of our chemistry lectures. Ms. Harris, our newest Chemistry instructor has been most effective with the Introductory level classes. I think you'll find her approach with the students innovative and engaging, as she makes great use of spatial modeling to demonstrate the various concepts of structural arrangements and bonding. Ari Kapil, one of our prefects, is waiting just there at the door to lead you to her classroom. I will rejoin you at half past once you've moved on to the computer engineering laboratory. Thank you, Ari."

Beverly waited until the last Board member cleared the room before addressing Caroline. "What on earth? Did you not sleep at all last night?"

Caroline glared at her. "Caffeine, please. And not a word. I'll be in my office, awaiting the intravenous drip."

She dropped into her chair with a loud sigh.

Kate.

A lesbian.

Why now?

Caroline had tossed and turned all night thinking about Kate's admission of marrying for tradition's sake and family expectations. Those words stirred memories she'd long ago buried and had sworn never to revisit. After all, her mum and her dad had served as fantastic models when it came to avoidance and denial. Caroline was an impressively fast learner, so it didn't take long before she could suppress with the best of them.

However, in the span of ten minutes, Kate's words had threatened a dam that had stood strong for twenty three years.

It wasn't that Caroline had her head in the sand when it came to popular culture. She genuinely enjoyed Ellen Degeneres, and was truly glad that the societal norm had shifted to a more inclusive attitude toward gays and lesbians. She had gay friends! But none of that had challenged her deep seated resolve Not To Go There.

There, of course, being University. And, more particularly, There was a nineteen year old called Claire.

When they'd met, Caroline had thought Claire hung the moon. Caroline closed her eyes and pictured the willowy brunette. She was from London, and Caroline had been a simple country girl from Doncaster. They'd hit it off immediately and before long the rumours started. Girls could be so mean.

And then Claire kissed her.

It was the most singular moment of her life up to that point. She reckoned that the birth of William and Lawrence topped it, but remembering it now, she still felt a flush of heat rise. She squirmed a bit in her chair.

"Coffee. Strong, black. One sugar. And a shortbread." Beverly's arrival brought Caroline back to the present and she hastily pasted a smile on her face and made an attempt at light-hearted.

"You feel me, don't you Beverly?"

Beverly shook her head. "Don't try to use slang, Dr. Elliott. It doesn't become you."

She raised her hands in a W sign, "What-ev-er!"

Beverly chuckled. "I cannot believe you called Wyndham by my name."

"My only saving grace is that Beverly is actually a unisex name. Well, just blind luck, actually. Anyway, I think I recovered nicely, don't you think?"

"Mmm. They seemed happy enough when they left. Now drink up and head out. The day is young and you've a lot of opportunity to put your foot in it again."

…

The board clapped politely as the choral group completed their short concert and it occurred to Caroline that they were far too British in their appreciation. She clapped loudly and considered a whistle. However, she was far too British for that, so she clapped even louder and flashed thumbs up at Kate, who was smiling shyly and sitting quietly on her bench as the choral group took their bows on-stage.

They'd been bloody brilliant! She had no idea there was such talent in the student body. Seriously, who would have thought that meek Rachel Hollingsworth could belt out a jazz standard? Or that the entire group would perform Seasons of Love in such a heartfelt manner; Caroline had even welled up at one point. Kate, of course, played brilliantly, and Caroline intensified her clapping when Edward Pendleton surprised Kate with a bouquet of flowers and the entire choral group gave her a bow.

Wyndham sidled up to her, after the concert broke up. "A touch avant garde for such young pupils, don't you think?"

Caroline regarded him briefly before answering. "Not really." She waved to Kate and glanced at Wyndham again, "Sorry, I just need to catch up with Ms. McKenzie, their director."

The performers were flush with excitement and Kate was laughing at their comments when Caroline approached. She grinned, and held up a hand to silence the students. "Have some decorum, people! Our Headteacher approaches."

Caroline's eyes twinkled at the almost, but not quite, flip introduction. That the students immediately quieted and turned to her respectfully was impressive. "Well done. Very well done, and most enjoyable all of you."

Kate clapped her hands lightly. "Now, off with you, and have a good night. Rachel, don't forget! Warm water with lemon to soothe your voice, you've been using it a great deal over the last few days, and we don't want you hoarse."

"Yes, Ms. McKenzie." Rachel smiled and paused for a beat. "Thank you!" Her face shone with happiness and she ducked her head shyly. "This has been like a dream come true."

Kate patted her arm, "Keep on putting yourself out there and you'll have loads of dreams come true, Rachel. I'm proud of you."

The girl smiled at Kate and Caroline could see the budding adoration.

Kate nodded toward Rachel's friends who waited near the stage's edge. "Now, go see your fans. And drink that water!"

Rachel grinned and scurried away.

Kate turned her attention to Caroline. "Dr. Elliott, thank you for letting us perform for the Board. I hope they enjoyed it."

Caroline shrugged, "A few of them are a little more conservative and would prefer patriotic songs with strong religious overtones; who knew that Seasons of Love could possibly come off as avant garde?"

Kate looked stricken and Caroline hurried to reassure her.

"Ms. McKenzie, your choir was fantastic, and I found the pieces interesting, engaging and relevant. The majority of the Board did as well. There are always two or three who find cause to complain no matter." She cast a sidelong glance at Wyndham. "At any rate, I wanted to congratulate you on what seems to be a very cohesive group and they obviously adore you."

Kate tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and dipped her head a bit. "They're easy to work with."

"Easy because they see you care deeply. It's a wonderful thing to observe, and even the most conservative prat would have to be blind not to understand that there is really good work at brew here. Last year, Rachel barely looked at anything other than her own toes! And now, Billie Holliday…blimey! It's impressive work, Ms. McKenzie."

Roger Edworthy's voice cut into their conversation, startling both of them. "Indeed it is, Kate! May I take the hidden star of the show to dinner?"

"Roger! I didn't see you there."

"Surely you didn't think I'd miss the debut of your group?" He nodded at Caroline. "Dr. Elliott. Good day with the Board?"

"Yes. I think we've done all right, meeting and exceeding expectations."

"Brilliant! Another reason to celebrate, then." He turned to Kate, "Fancy a trip to the pub?"

Kate had just begun to shake her head, when Caroline stepped in. "Actually, Roger, I'm sorry but I was about to ask Kate to join me for dinner. There are a few pressing matters regarding budgeting that I'd like to discuss." She turned to Kate, "Do you mind? I realise it's after hours, but I'd like to go to the Board with some requests as quickly as possible. Striking when the iron is hot, so to speak."

Kate nodded quickly. "Absolutely, Dr. Elliott." Turning back to Roger she shrugged, "I very much appreciate the offer, Roger, but funding the group is a critical need."

Roger looked disappointed. "Of course. Maybe another time?"

Kate smiled, "Perhaps." She looked over and saw Julia Harris talking with one of the board members. "You know, Julia might fancy a trip to the pub. She had quite a good experience with the Board earlier as well, she could well be up for celebrating."

Roger looked over at the young Chemistry teacher. "Yeah. Maybe. I'll ask her, but you aren't getting off the hook so easily! Next time?"

Kate laughed, "Have a good evening, Roger."

The athletic teacher nodded his head to Caroline, waved at the two of them and turned his attention to Julia, who seemed gobsmacked when he approached.

"Julia is a lovely woman." Caroline observed. "Why do you suppose he prefers you to her?"

Kate made a sound of disbelief and turned to Caroline with a bewildered look. "Are you saying I'm not lovely?"

Caroline's eyes widened and she felt an immediate blush starting at her throat. "Erm. No. That's not…I didn't….you are, of course you are! God, what an absolutely clumsy statement…I meant…"

Kate laughed. "I'm just needling you, Dr. Elliott."

Caroline looked around at the dispersing crowd. "I think it's safe you call me Caroline now, Kate."

Kate smiled. "Thank you for the save from Roger. As for his preference, I think he finds me older, a bit mysterious and impervious to his charms. A challenge. Anyway, thank you for the very fast thinking. I quite fancy going home, turning on some music, taking a long bath and forgetting about everyone under forty years old for the evening."

Caroline arched an eyebrow. "Oh, but you just accepted dinner with me."

"You weren't serious?"

"But I was! You're right, I did see it as a way of getting you out of an uncomfortable invitation, but I was also serious. I think we have a good shot of increasing your budget based on the performance tonight. I'd like to have your thoughts on ways to use the group at various civic events."

Kate looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes?"

Caroline smiled. "Bistro? I have just the table in mind."

Kate smiled shyly. "Careful Dr. Elliott, people might start talking."

Caroline took a step back, her stomach knotting suddenly and Kate must have seen the expression shift in her eyes. She held a hand up and shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry, Caroline. That sounded….forward. I didn't mean….you don't need…I value your friendship, Caroline. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable by throwing out double entendres."

"No. No. It's alright, Kate. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just, well, I don't have a lot of friends, anyway, so I'm not the most practiced at casual communication, and…it just caught me off guard. Really. The thought of people talking. Why would they?"

Kate dipped her head. "I'm considering letting more people know…about me. I don't want to live a hidden life, Caroline. Not anymore. I hope you can understand that. But, I also realise that might pose certain consequences to anyone who might be a…friend."

"Oh." Caroline took a deep breath.

The awkward silence that ensued was interrupted by a buzzing coming from Caroline's bag. She reached in and pulled her mobile out. After glancing at the caller id she looked apologetically at Kate.

"It's Lawrence. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Kate took a small step back. She imagined Caroline was relieved at the interruption, because she'd definitely looked uncomfortable at the revelation that Kate intended on coming out.

"Hi Love, whatcha need?" Caroline listened, a small frown furrowing her brow. "Well have you tried calling him?" She paced a bit. "You're not far from the library, are you?" An angry expression settled on her face. "Right. Go there, get inside and I'll be around to pick you up in twenty minutes, alright?" She shook her head. "No, don't worry about it, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. I'll clear it up with your dad as soon as I can reach him. In the meantime, why don't you spend a bit of time doing your homework and I'll be there in a jiff." She disconnected the call and let out a quiet growl of frustration.

"Everything all right?"

"No. Not really, but it's nothing catastrophic. Just John and his self-absorbed prattishness." She rolled her eyes. "He was supposed to fetch Lawrence from rugby and take him to dinner. But he never turned up. So Lawrence has been sitting at the field for the last hour and a half, calling his dad and hoping for the best. He sounds gutted, and I'm damn near livid that John could be so stupid." She sighed . "Looks like we'll have to reschedule that dinner, after all. I'm sorry, Kate."

Kate shook her head with a small smile. "Don't worry, Caroline, remember I've a long bath, quiet music and a head full of no one under forty to keep me company for the evening."

"Well. Then." Caroline looked uncertain.

They both knew that words had been left unsaid, and that a large elephant was making itself comfortable in the room.

"Good luck with Lawrence. And John."

"Enjoy your evening, Kate. And well done with your choir. Thank you."

"As I said, they are a joy, Caroline. I'm glad it's beneficial to the school. I hope things turn out okay with your family. Take care of yourself."

Caroline nodded. "You too, Kate. Make the right decision for yourself. Don't short change your happiness."

Kate smiled a little sadly. She held up a hand in a wave and turned away.

Caroline watched her leave and, the suppressed memory surfaced again. The years melted away and she felt a pang of guilt remembering when rumours, gossip and bias had pushed her out of Claire's bed and into John's arms.


	9. Chapter 9: Rumours

**a/n: thanks again for all the very lovely comments, they make me smile! I've not been called subtle too much in real life, so having my writing called that is a great treat! Hope you enjoy this next chapter...of course, I'm happy for you to let me know if you do! (and if you don't, I"m always open to constructive critique!)**

**cheers!**

**Chapter 9: Rumours**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"Did you know that Kate McKenzie is a lesbian?"

Caroline looked up to find Beverly standing just inside the door of her office with the door closed.

"Does it matter?"

"Which? That you know or that she is?"

It occurred to Caroline that Beverly was nothing if not precise.

"That she is. If she is." Caroline was careful. She didn't want to add any fuel to the fire.

"Of course not. Not to me, anyway." Beverly seemed indignant. "It's just….Sulgrave Heath isn't the sort of environment that," she seemed to carefully search out her words, "exactly embraces diversity."

Caroline put her pen down and gestured for Beverly to sit down. "Now, that is concerning to me. Do you have reason to believe that any faculty member, or student for that matter, would be treated in a disrespectful manner if they were vocal about a gay or lesbian identity?"

Beverly pursed her mouth for a moment before she answered. "Well. Yes. I think that when there's no visible support network already in place, there is a very likely chance that people who are narrow minded feel comfortable in spouting their negative opinions. That's how I heard the rumour that Kate is a lesbian."

Caroline leveled her chin and felt her expression harden. "Please. Tell me more."

"Bosdale and Steelecroft were holding court in faculty lounge. Talking about how dangerous it is to have 'someone like that' working with students. They even had the nerve to suggest that extracurricular sponsorship of things like choral groups shouldn't be allowed, due to the potential impropriety."

Caroline's voice was calm and even, but her eyes were alight with anger. "Did they now?"

Beverly nodded, and she swallowed hard. "Caroline. This is a very personal issue for me. My girl, Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Was called David until she transitioned."

Caroline felt her eyes well up at this intimate admission. She moved around and took the chair beside Beverly. "I know how proud you are of Olivia. It must be very difficult for you to hear such unkind, stupid remarks."

Beverly's hands knotted in her lap. "We had to move, things were so bad in Cornwall when the news got out. And Olivia was already out of the house and living in Wales by then, but people just wouldn't stop their gossip and their judgment. It was unrelenting, and in the end, we just needed a fresh start."

"I'm not sure what to say, Beverly. Other than you're a great mum, and Olivia is an amazing daughter. She left quite a positive impression when I met her last Christmas. I remember thinking she was quite poised for someone in her early twenties. Knowing now the sort of struggles she must have had I understand where she's learned her composure. Your support must have grounded her."

Beverly smiled tearfully. "It wasn't always easy, but we just kept focusing on love of our child. We were fortunate, where so many others weren't. Olivia was determined to live true to her nature, and she didn't let the hateful attitudes beat her down. She's lost a handful of friends to suicide, and I can't tell you the fear that brings a parent."

Caroline reached over for a tissue. She took one and handed the box to Beverly.

They sat for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Beverly broke the silence, with a deep inhalation.

"And so, when I heard the chatter in the faculty lounge I might have lost my temper just a little bit."

Caroline snickered. "Oh, I hope you did."

"It may be that you hear from Bosdale or Steelecroft or any member of the History department, since they were all there, God knows what their students were doing. Anyway, it may be that you hear that I called the two old biddies, small minded twats."

Caroline laughed. "Did Bosdale turn purple and sputter?"

"Well. No. But that's because he didn't know what a twat was."

Caroline's hand flew to her mouth and she tried to suppress a laugh.

"So I told him."

"You will have the biggest pay raise I can manage, Beverly. This I swear."

Beverly sniffed. "Anyway, you may need to check in on Kate now and again. And, Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"You may want to think about an affirming organization for LGBT youth. You know they're here, don't you?"

Caroline sat back. "Hmm. I guess…I just always took it for granted that they'd find support in other places."

Beverly sighed. "I know. That's how so many of them fall through the cracks." She regarded Caroline for a moment. "I wondered where you stood on the topic. I'm glad you are supportive. I dreaded finding out you might not be."

Caroline nodded. "I may not be aware, always. But I believe everyone has a right to happiness and safety. Thank you for being frank with me—and moreover, thank you for trusting me."

Beverly stood. "Right. So, back to work then." She reached the door and turned back, "You're a good leader, Caroline."

"You too, Beverly." Caroline smiled.

…

After last bell, Caroline headed toward Kate's classroom. She needed to talk to Kate, and she needed it to be on Kate's turf. That her stomach was fluttering nervously had no bearing on the matter. She took a deep breath and turned into the open doorway. "Hiya."

Kate was picking up booklets from students' desks and looked up with a smile at Caroline's voice.

"Hi, yourself."

Caroline started retrieving booklets from the last row, suddenly at a loss for words.

Kate watched her for a beat, and then resumed her tidying; both women working their way toward the middle.

Kate was the first to break the silence, "While I do appreciate the help, I'm sure this isn't what brought you to my room, Caroline. It's been a while since we've caught up. Are things alright?"

Caroline focused on the materials in her hands as she turned up the last row, and came to a halt where Kate waited. She gestured at one of the desks and gave Kate a small smile. "Can we sit for a moment?"

Kate's face took on an unreadable expression and she sat, posture erect, shoulders squared.

"Kate, you look like I'm about to sentence you to prison." Caroline perched on the edge of her own seat.

"Sorry. It's just…I haven't seen you in two weeks, not really since the choir concert. And suddenly, here you are, not two days after I…" her voice trailed off.

"So. The rumours are true, then?"

Kate's eyes flashed with something akin to anger. "If you're referring to me letting a few colleagues know that I'm a lesbian, yes." She paused and took a breath before finishing, "Is there a problem, Dr. Elliott?"

"No. No, of course not. And, let's just take a step back, if you don't mind. I'm not here as your Administrator, Kate. I'm here as your friend. Though to be very clear, if I were here as your Administrator, it would only be to seek information and provide support, not to be provocative or judgmental in any way. At any rate, Beverly came to me this morning and mentioned that she heard a few….potentially disparaging remarks and I just wanted to check in with you and see how you are doing."

Kate took a deep breath and eased the tension in her shoulders and drew out a one-word response, "Ohhhhkay." She shook her head slightly and allowed a sheepish smile to cross her face. "Sorry, Caroline. I suppose I'm at odds with myself and it's just coming out as misguided anger."

Caroline tipped her head, but remained silent.

"I decided to tell Roger exactly why I was continually turning down his requests for a date, and I did it in such a way that several people may have overheard. In hindsight, that may not have been the best idea."

"How did Roger take it?"

"I think he's warming up to the idea of a ménage a trois—he's asking me to think about getting together with him and Julia for 'a night on the town'. So, I still have the problem of his persistence and I've added the judgmental overtones of Bosdale and Steelecroft." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm not sure that's progress."

"Well, it is moving from where you were to somewhere else. And you did say that Edworthy found you to be a challenge. You might have anticipated this would be his reaction."

"That sounds a little more chiding than supportive, Caroline."

"Supportive doesn't mean I agree with your actions. Supportive means I'm here to help you if I can, and that I'm here to listen. If you don't want my opinion, that's another thing altogether. Shall I just be quiet, or do you want to know what I think?" Caroline scooted forward and watched Kate intently.

Kate met Caroline's eyes and saw real emotion reflected back. Whether it was anger or fear she didn't know, but Caroline's tone combined with her assertive posture goaded Kate into an angry response.

"Actually, I would love to know what you think, Caroline. Friend Caroline, not Headteacher Caroline. What do you think about having a lesbian as your friend? Are you afraid of what people might think if they see us talking alone in a corner booth somewhere? Are you worried that my presence here at Sulgrave Heath will put a stain on the school? These are the questions you've put in my mind since we had that too brief conversation after the concert and then you went absent. So, yes, please: I'd love to hear your opinion on the matter."

"Well. That certainly feels like 'guided' anger, Kate. And I can't say I fully understand why it's directed at me, but I will try to answer your questions starting in reverse order: I absolutely do not feel as though you've put a stain on Sulgrave Heath. If anything, having a well-adjusted lesbian on staff only serves to make us more relevant-if I were thinking solely as an Administrator."

Caroline smoothed her hands on her skirt and took a deep breath before continuing, "As your friend, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you the last couple of weeks. I didn't realise you were planning on…discussing matters so quickly. Of course, I support you in being forthright about your…sexuality, if that's what you want. But, I think you have to be realistic in your expectations about the response you will receive. Some will be supportive, some will be negative and some will be…twisted. Edworthy is a cad. If being married to John has taught me anything it is that men like that have a vast ability to turn anything into a one act play starring themselves. You are just a supporting character, a foil for his development. At curtain call, you're just a minor player, really. Which is bloody unfair."

Kate tilted her head. "Are we still talking about Roger, or are we onto something else, now?"

Caroline sat back. "We're in two places at once, I suppose. Kate, I do want to be here for you, but I've my own mess to sort out and it makes it hard to know how to react around you now that…well, now that things are changed." She held her breath, uncertain about the stark honesty she was laying on the table. She wasn't sure she'd even been this truthful to herself before this moment.

Kate shook her head a little. "Caroline, I do believe you. But I don't understand you. How, exactly, have things changed since I've told you I'm gay? How does that change the fact that I am still your friend, still ready to listen to your troubles? I am still the same person you've gotten to know this year. The only thing that makes sense to me is that either your perception of me has changed or that you're too worried about other people's prejudices colouring your reputation."

Caroline's hands fisted in frustration. "I can't explain it myself, not really. And I'm sorry that it makes me seem so distant, it's the last thing I want, Kate. You've become…important to me. I miss your company."

"I feel exactly the same, Caroline. It's been a bit barren these past two weeks without your voice. I've been so worried that you were put off by me or afraid of me or something totally stupid, and I've kicked myself a thousand times for telling you the way I did, over dinner with wine and flowers. It must have seemed…"

Caroline's hand silenced Kate's apology and they sat for a moment, holding hands. Caroline gave her hand a squeeze and scooted back, creating some distance.

"Kate…." Caroline started. "I'm not afraid of you. It's more like I'm afraid of me."

The atmosphere of the room changed, the air suddenly charged as if by an electric current.

Caroline continued, "You see, my perception of you has changed. But, not in the way you think. It's…difficult to explain, really; but, you've suddenly become more…central. And, on top of everything else in my life, that just seems to be a little too much."

Kate had no idea that it was possible to feel exhilarated and crushed at exactly the same instant. It was both a wonderful and horrible feeling and she worried she might well vomit her happiness on Caroline's Ferragamos.

"Are you alright?"

Caroline's concern brought a small smile and she nodded, fearing her voice might break with emotion.

"And so, Kate, I do want to stand up for you in the face of narrow-mindedness, and I will not suffer it within the halls of Sulgrave Heath. But, at the same time, your journey has brought up issues for myself that I thought had been put to bed…as it were. That poses a dilemma for me, and I've been trying to work it out on my own for a bit."

"Have you come to any resolution?" Kate's voice was calm and quiet.

"Afraid I'm not that well-balanced."

"Fancy a friend's ear for support?" The emphasis on 'friend' didn't go unnoticed and Caroline felt the ghost of a smile cross her face.

"Perhaps that's not a bad idea after all."

"Mmm. Do you suppose I could offer to be that friend?" Kate's hopeful tone caused Caroline to look up and meet her gaze with a slight nod.

"I don't promise it to be a short journey, Kate. You've no idea what you're signing up for. But, if you're willing, I think I'd quite like to talk some things through with you."

She took a deep breath and stood. "But, if you don't mind, somewhere other than school?"

Kate felt a bit off balance at the sudden change in atmosphere, and she stood awkwardly. When Caroline looked at her expectantly she floundered for the right response. "Erm, of course, maybe…we could…that is…"

"How about I cook dinner for us on Saturday night?"

"What? Oh. Yes. That would be lovely." Kate nodded trying hard to keep her thoughts from exploding in twelve directions at once. "At your house?"

"No. I thought I'd ask the owners of that lovely curry restaurant on Gilley Road to let me borrow their kitchen for the evening." She smiled. "Of course, at my house."

"Right."

Caroline shifted her weight, a nervousness coming over her face. "I have a parent meeting in just ten minutes, so I have to run, but I'll text you my address if I don't see you tomorrow. Shall we say seven?"

Kate nodded. "Lovely."

Caroline backed toward the door. "Right. Then. Well. I'm…looking forward to it, Kate."

"Me too, Caroline."

The Headteacher bobbed her head once, and was gone out the door leaving Kate feeling as though all the oxygen had been sucked from the room with her.

She sank down at the desk again and took a deep breath. Was it possible? Could Caroline actually have feelings for her? But she didn't say, exactly. It could be that there were just some old memories that Caroline hadn't fully processed and Kate's coming out had dredged them up.

But still, she couldn't help think back to the times that Caroline came to hear her play. The way her gaze had lingered. Surely, Kate hadn't made that up, had she?

Kate knew she was in over her head with Caroline. That the feelings could possibly be mutual had never crossed her mind.

Until now.


	10. Chapter 10: It's Just Dinner

**Chapter 10: It's Just Dinner**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"We have a situation."

"A start to a paragraph that never ends well."

"A group of topless lesbians have staged a demonstration just outside the administration building. They're carrying signs calling for Bosdale's sacking. The Year 10 boys have just finished a field trip and are gathered round gawking. Your boy Lawrence is front and centre. He's just asked for hands-on training."

Caroline sat up in bed, bleary and vaguely put out with Lawrence. "That's it. No more late night curries." She ran her fingers through her hair. Who was she kidding? She'd had cereal the night before, and her restless dreams had nothing to do with quirky metabolism, and everything to do with the company she expected that evening.

It was Saturday and Kate was coming for dinner.

The boys were with John, and her mum was on a weekend getaway with friends. They would have the house to themselves this evening, and Caroline was beside herself with nerves.

There was no denying it, and with Caroline's formidable skills in that area, that spoke volumes. She had feelings for Kate. The thought made her slightly ill.

"Always was a romantic prat." She dragged herself from bed and trudged to the shower, grumbling as she went, "Don't be stupid, Caroline. It's just dinner."

But it wasn't, was it? She'd committed herself to opening up at least a little and that was a frightful thought. Because once you spoke words they could never be taken back and you were always accountable for them. Caroline was finding she had the most disconcerting tendency to say more than she intended when Kate McKenzie was around.

So, she'd best make a plan to minimise risk. A set of talking points for starters, and a practice run wouldn't hurt.

"Kate, I had…certain experiences at University. You've brought them to the surface." She stepped into the steaming shower, shaking her head. No. Too stilted.

She tried again as she began to wash her hair, "Kate, I had a relationship with a woman at University. I couldn't bear the meanness and small-mindedness, so I ran away from those feelings." No. She'd come off as weak and impressionable.

Soaping her body, she gave it another try, "Kate, when you told me about your relationship with Helen, it stirred some old memories. Things I thought I'd left behind when I married John. Lately, though, it seems that I may have just used John as a convenient escape." Not awful, but too risky?

She snorted. If she wanted to go for brutal honesty, she could bloody well do better. She'd finally recognised her fluttery feelings around Kate for what they truly were. "Kate. When I watched you play the piano the other day, I was transfixed. The way you looked in that sleeveless tunic, bathed in the soft glow from your lamp, moving so gracefully to the music. God Almighty, you were a vision. I wanted nothing more than to lay you down right there and shag you senseless."

No. That was probably a bit much. It was just dinner, after all.

…

"Hold onto your knickers, McKenzie! It's just bloody dinner."

Kate surveyed the wreckage of clothing piled high on her bed. Who knew that a simple supper could wreak so much carnage? And why on earth had she let her cousin borrow that gorgeous top that set her eyes off so well?

Not that Caroline was likely to focus on her eyes. Or any other part of her for that matter. It was just dinner. And Kate had promised to be her friend. Not her _friend._ Not that Caroline wanted a _friend._ Probably.

At any rate, it was just dinner and Kate chided herself about getting overly excited. It was better to be pleasantly surprised than to go in expecting too much, after all. Which meant, in some subconscious way, she was still hoping for a sign, any sign, from Caroline that the scales might be tipping in her favour.

Kate sighed; she was a goner. No hope for not hoping. From the pile she chose a pale sleeveless tunic that fit snugly. She felt sexy in it, and she needed something to bolster her confidence.

What if Caroline did want a _friend_? Of the same sex? Surely, her words on Thursday had hinted at some history there. And didn't it make sense, really? Kate had always been attracted to Caroline, as though there were some string connecting them; some invisible thread. Perhaps she was simply reacting to pheromones that Caroline was unwittingly spraying everywhere.

"And that's why Language teachers should never have a go at Biology."

She pulled on a pair of jeans that sat low on her waist. A simple wrap sweater and a soft blue-green infinity scarf completed her outfit.

She looked at the clock. 5:24, only an hour and ten minutes before she needed to leave. Sighing, she headed to the kitchen, Oscar Wilde-child mewing at her heels, always eager for an early dinner. As she opened a tin of food, her gaze settled on the wine and flowers she'd picked up earlier at the market. Now she wasn't certain that taking both were appropriate.

After all, it was just dinner.

…

At 7:03 she rang the bell. She'd sat in her car down the street for five minutes to ensure she was slightly late. She didn't want to appear too eager. Of course, she felt as though her lungs barely held enough oxygen for short gasps, so she hadn't quite worked out how she was going to speak in words of more than one syllable.

"Kate, hi!" Caroline's voice sounded too cheerful, and Kate peeked around the bouquet of flowers to see the smile pasted on Caroline's face looked a bit forced.

"Right on time, you are." Caroline stepped to the side and swept an arm in welcome. "Come in."

Kate waved the flowers, "Hi. For you."

Caroline breathed in, met Kate's eye and smiled. "You shouldn't have. But they're lovely and I'm glad you did. Thank you. Now, it's freezing out, let's get you inside and warm. Toss your jacket in the sitting room there and come join me in the kitchen? Dinner is at a delicate stage." She took the flowers, motioned to the sitting room and then headed down the hallway toward what appeared to be a large open kitchen.

Feeling encouraged by Caroline's chatty nervousness, Kate stripped her coat, grabbed the bottle of wine she'd held behind her back and followed in Caroline's footsteps. She couldn't help a gasp of appreciation when she took in the spacious chef's kitchen, bathed in soft golden light. "Lovely room, Caroline! And it smells heavenly."

Caroline beamed as she removed a steaming pan from the oven. "Thank you. It's my favorite room in the house, honestly. Do you like to cook?"

Kate nodded, but smiled ruefully. "I do, but I'm a bit too freehanded to do it well. I never follow a recipe and sometimes my creative combinations are really better left uncreated." She produced the bottle of wine. "So, I thought I'd contribute something to the dinner, without ruining it. Will Pinot Noir do?"

Caroline nodded. "It's a bacon and veg frittata, so yes, I think that would be lovely, but you really didn't have to. Flowers and wine, it's too much, Kate!"

"Actually, the flowers were a steal. Literally. I picked them up and ran, so really no worries. Vase? I'll put them in water if you like." Kate kept a straight face as Caroline scrutinized her doubtfully.

"Just there. Did you really…"

"Of course. Nigel didn't tell you I was a raging klepto?" Kate grinned cheekily as she took a vase down from the cupboard Caroline had indicated. "I might be losing my light fingered touch though. A security guard on a scooter almost tracked me to your house, but I lost him just before the last roundabout."

Caroline laughed. "You had me on for a moment. About to put real doubts in my taste in friends, which is easy enough since I haven't made any in a long while."

Kate busied herself with arranging the flowers as Caroline uncorked the wine. Her attempt at humour had relaxed her nerves enough that she thought she might survive the night. "Why is that, Caroline?"

Caroline handed her a glass. "Come. Let's sit. I need to unwind a bit before I burden you with my social miscues."

Kate followed Caroline into the living room, taking the opportunity to appraise Caroline's outfit for the evening: jeans, a simple silk blouse with a beaded necklace and bare feet. She smiled at the thought that Caroline didn't see a need to mask her diminutive height tonight. Regardless of stature, the woman made a striking figure, and Kate was just as impressed with the casual elegance at home as she was the professional image at school.

Caroline turned to sit on the far end of the couch and caught Kate's smile. "What?"

Kate waved toward Caroline's bare feet. "It's just…shall I take mine off as well?"

Caroline grinned and nodded. "Barefoot is how we live in the Shire."

"Somehow I never envisioned the lady hobbits to be so well put together, Tolkein completely underdescribed that area."

"He wasn't so focused on the lady parts."

"Too bad; had he done, I might have been enthralled." Kate flushed, realizing too late that she sounded flirtatious. She set her shoes by the sofa, took a seat on the opposite end and smiled nervously at Caroline. "I appreciate the casual look."

Caroline's smile didn't falter and she took a sip of wine. "I don't mind you knowing my…shortcomings."

Kate groaned at the atrocious pun. "That's horrible, you know."

"Mmm. You should hear how often I traumatise the boys with my wordplay."

They sat for a moment, watching the fire.

"So, why has it been so long since you've made friends?"

"You are a bulldog, aren't you?" Caroline shook her head, but her smile took the bite out of her remark. "I don't think I'm all that different from most parents, really. Kids, doctoral thesis, work, trying to help John with his writing career. Before I knew it, fifteen years had gone by and I was barely keeping my head above water just dealing with the day to day. I have plenty of acquaintances, but very few, what I'd call, friends. What about you, Kate?"

She shrugged. "A few Uni mates that I stay in touch with; mostly through Facebook. No one local, though. Julia, I quite like, but I'm a bit too senior to really share things with her. When Richard and I divorced, it was really hard, because our friends came as couples. And when couples dissolve, the friendships seem to as well."

Caroline nodded. "Fortunately, John and I never got on with each other's colleagues enough to really form couple friends. We were…are…too different."

The fire crackled and they sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think the differences are what drove you apart?" Kate asked.

"No. I think Judith in our bed is what drove us apart." Caroline retorted dryly.

Kate didn't respond, and Caroline mulled her comment as she watched the fire. She sighed. "Actually, we drifted apart long before Judith came onto the scene."

"How so?"

"We were…comfortable…letting each live their own life. His writing, my thesis and both of us working full time. We had the boys, but even there, we didn't often overlap our parenting responsibilities. To be fair, I think we ceased to be real people to one another, and instead became something like two dimensional ideas. Does that make sense?"

Kate nodded, "I think so. It was similar with Richard. We each had our…struggles…and we went through them on our own. By the time we came out the other side, we really didn't know each other any longer."

"Exactly! It's as though you wake up one morning and there's a complete stranger in your bed and you'd just as soon be alone." She took a sip of wine and considered. "But, alone is scary. So you muddle through until fate intervenes. By the name of Judith." She laughed; a harsh angry laugh. "I'm such a sodding coward, Kate. I should have dumped John long ago!"

"Perhaps you should have. But I don't think you're a coward, Caroline. I think you struggle with wanting it all and not quite knowing what 'all' means with regards to your happiness. No offense."

"None taken. Go on."

"Well, we have these ideals laid in front of us from the time we're five, don't we? Marriage, children, work, if we must; but it's our marriage and families that come first, right? I'll bet you twenty quid that your mum told you that at least a dozen times when you were at Oxford."

"You would win that wager even if the number was a hundred times. Mum was so disappointed that I chose John, but she was glad that I had someone at graduation." She finished her wine and stood. "Fancy a picnic?"

Kate loved the way Caroline's mind worked. Right angles in conversation delighted her. "In front of the fire?"

Caroline nodded to a blanket covering the back of a nearby chair. "Spread that on the floor, and put another log on the fire, if you don't mind. I'll be back to refill in a jiff, then I'll dish us up."

Kate smiled as she readied their informal setting. The fire was warm, so she removed her scarf and sweater, draping them over a nearby chair, before settling down on the blanket to watch the fire.

"Just a few more minutes, but first have a little more…" Caroline's voice ground to a halt as she turned into the living room and laid eyes on Kate sitting, bare armed, on the blanket.

"Everything alright?" Kate asked.

Caroline swallowed. Everything that she saw was very alright, indeed. Kate's skin took on a caramel tone in the flickering firelight, and the effect was enchanting. She cleared her throat. "Nice top." She held the bottle of wine aloft. "More?"

"Please, thank you." Kate held her glass as Caroline poured.

"Music?"

Kate nodded.

Caroline touched the screen of a docked iPad and k.d. lang's distinctive cover of Hallelujah softly spilled from the speakers.

"I adore her." Kate closed her eyes. "This song always leaves me with a sense of calm."

Caroline chuckled. "I agree, but the lyrics aren't the most uplifting."

"What about 'when I moved in you, the holy dove was moving too' isn't uplifting?" Kate protested.

Caroline's mouth went dry and she felt a flush of warmth somewhere south of appropriate. She took a sip of wine before answering. "I'll give you that, Kate. But, then again, what about 'all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you'?

Kate laughed. "And I'll give you that. It does offer a rather poetic summary of love, don't you think? The highs to the lows in two lines."

"I wonder what it says about us that we choose to hear the words we do. Me, the dreary ones and you the hopeful one?"

"Probably more about where we are than who we are, yeah? I've had time to process my loss of marriage and…relationship…with Helen. I'm feeling hopeful. Two years ago, I may have had a very different reaction to these lyrics."

Caroline felt some truth in Kate's words, but evaded answering the question herself. She tilted her head, "Music is central to you isn't it?"

Kate smiled. "I often think in music. Notes, structure, tempo. Always have." She took a sip of wine. "You think in equations and spatial relationships?"

Caroline's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "How did…why on earth would you think that?"

Kate shrugged, but didn't answer.

"I think in terms of chemistry. Bonding, spatial considerations, positive/negative interactions. Maths…not so much. But how on earth, did you…would you…even consider that?"

Kate smiled, and shrugged deferentially. "Just a hunch. You are very ordered. So am I, but in a different way. You are…unrelenting, constant. I can…ebb…and flow, but I still move forward, although maybe not so directly. I think it's one of the reasons I really like you." She faltered, and cleared her throat nervously.

Caroline smiled. "I…you…this is terribly provocative discussion for an empty stomach and a full glass." She arched an eyebrow. "Let me go dish up our supper. Then, let's carry on, shall we?"

Kate nodded. "Indeed. I'll add a log while you're gone."

Caroline smiled and backed out of the room.

It was just dinner, she reminded herself as she headed toward the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11: Food for Thought

**a/n: I can NOT tell you how much I've appreciated your comments. Work, life...etc. It's been a bit...burdensome. So to hear that my words have brought a smile or a laugh is *such* a great pick-me-up! I'm so sorry it took so long for an update. Rest assured, these two characters are active in my imagination...and I so appreciate your encouragement. It's a boon! hope you enjoy this update...Aidyl, a special shout out for the phrase pivotal moment...it stuck with me! :) **

**Chapter 11.****Food for Thought**

_Caroline?_

_Yes, Beverly?_

Caroline typed out the text, surprised to hear from her PA so late on a Saturday. She set her mobile on the counter and resumed plating dinner for herself and Kate.

When she finished putting together a tray she still had no response from Beverly, so she pocketed the phone and returned to the living room. She found Kate sitting back against the couch, legs straight ahead and crossed at the ankles. She was watching the fire with a slightly dreamy expression.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She set the tray on a table and offered Kate a plate before settling down with her own supper.

"I was thinking that it's really nice to have such a pleasant evening. My weekends are normally quite dull." Kate nodded toward the salad and frittata on her plate, "Good company, a hearty fire and a lovely home-cooked meal is a treat not to be taken lightly!"

Caroline held her wine glass aloft, "To treats, then, and totally nut free, by the way. Salud."

Kate touched her glass to Caroline's and they smiled at one another over the rims as they drank.

Kate took a bite and rocked her feet to and fro in delight. "Fantastic, Caroline. I'd ask for the recipe, but we've already established I won't follow it."

Caroline chuckled, "Perhaps you'll get lucky and score a repeat invitation."

"That would be brilliant, but you should also know I wouldn't object if you packed an extra slice for a school luncheon now and again," Kate countered, a sly smile on her face.

"Mmm. You were saying before that you might ebb and flow, but that you generally move forward. I'm beginning to see your point. Convincing the Headteacher to bring you lunch is definitely a forward move, Ms. McKenzie."

"You are considering it though, aren't you?"

"I had no idea you were so incorrigible."

"It's best you know these things early, Caroline. I am a very demanding friend, but you get a lot in return."

"There's a question begged. Do continue."

Kate nodded. "Free concerts, whenever you want, for starters. Unless I have excess marking to do, naturally. My boss is a real stickler." She chewed a bite as she considered, "A good ear for listening, advice only when solicited, empathy on demand and, of course, ace at stealing fresh flowers."

Caroline chuckled. "You had me until the flowers reference. I know what you're paid, remember. You don't make enough to keep me in 'stolen' tulips. Still, the occasional packed lunch picnic does sound fun. I'll have Beverly schedule us."

Kate grinned. "I won't waste away, after all. My mum will be so relieved."

"Does she worry?"

"What mum doesn't?"

Caroline nodded. "True." She suddenly went rigid.

"You all right?" Kate asked, concerned.

"Sorry. I'm vibrating."

Kate blinked.

Caroline reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile. "Text. Sorry."

"That's a relief. I'd hate to set you abuzz." Kate smiled, innocently. Inwardly she thought, _Sod it.__Nothing ventured, nothing gained._

Caroline arched an eyebrow, cleared her throat in a prim manner, and read the text with a slight smile.

_I won__'__t be in on Monday.__Olivia had emergency appendectomy.__On train to Wales._

"Bollocks, speaking of worried mums." Caroline murmured as she typed out a response, a frown replacing the smile.

_How is Olivia?__Of course, take all the time you need._

"Problem?"

"Hmm?" Caroline looked up. "Oh. Beverly. Her daughter has had to have an appendectomy. Beverly's gone to Wales to be with her."

_She__'__s stable, just scared.__You know how kids are.__She wants her mum._

"Please tell her I wish her well, if you think of it."

"I'll tell her now, she'll be chuffed to hear it."

_Safe travels__—__Kate McKenzie sends her best wishes for Olivia and you, as do I.__I will endeavour to hold the school together; though it__'__s altogether possible you__'__ll come back to a shambling pile of ruins._

She put the phone down, then smiled apologetically at Kate when it immediately vibrated again. "So sorry."

_Kate?__On a Saturday night?__Either you__'__re having fun or you__'__re working entirely too hard.__I hope it__'__s the former.__Give her my thanks and enjoy your evening.__I appreciate your understanding, Caroline. Do NOT forget your conf call with the board on Mon at 13:30_

She shook her head and typed out a quick reply.

_Good night, Beverly.__Tell Olivia I said hello and feel better soon.__Cheers._

She pressed send. Then added a subsequent SMS,

_we are having a very good evening, if you must know_

She put her mobile on the couch and turned her attention to Kate. "Beverly says thank you and is intrigued that I appear to have a life."

"Is my presence enough to make you lively?" Kate asked coyly.

"You have added an element of uncertainty."

Caroline's answer was unexpectedly serious, and Kate tipped her head inquisitively. "May I ask in what way?"

"I like you, Kate. Most of the faculty tends to walk on eggshells around me. They either seem frightened, cowed, or too eager. You aren't like that at all." She held her hand up, as Kate looked about to protest. "No. I'm not saying you're brash, rude or assertive, thanks for almost ruining my point." She smiled as she put her empty plate off to the side and pulled her legs in so she sat cross-legged facing Kate. "You are always respectful, but you don't shy away from disagreeing with me if you think you have a valid reason. That's a difficult balance by the way. I wish I had your easy grace. But, in the end, I suppose it comes down to the fact that I can't always predict your reaction to certain things and I find that really compelling."

Kate put her plate off to the side as well and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them with her arms. "I…thank you. Honestly, Caroline, you don't know how lovely it is to hear such kind words. Especially from you, and especially as regards to being contrary!" She smiled ruefully. "My mum always told me that would get me in real trouble one day, but it seems it's paid off this year. I find you to be a wonderful leader, and you've created an environment at Sulgrave Heath which seems open to hearing varied opinions."

"Well, so long as you're not Frederick Bosdale."

Kate laughed a full throated laugh which gave Caroline a rush of pleasure.

"Not to let it go to your head, but I also find you smart and interesting. For example, I've never had anyone ask me about thinking in terms of chemistry before."

"You do, don't you?"

Caroline leaned in just a little. "Yes. But not so much in the linear fashion you might suppose. The thing I love about chemistry is in the nuances. Your very unpredictability and my attraction to it is a good example. Chemistry is about attraction and charge; balances and rotation. One electron can be the difference between stability and volatility." Her eyes locked onto Kate's lips and she inadvertently licked her own. "One tiny little change can reshape everything." She breathed in, and then raised her eyes to Kate's. She was pleased to see that Kate looked as rattled as she felt at the sudden change in atmosphere.

Kate's arms dropped to the side and she opened her legs so that she was sitting cross-legged, similar to Caroline. "I might have been a better science student with you as a teacher. Is it just my imagination, or are we no longer talking about chemistry?" Her voice had a slight hoarse quality, and Caroline shivered at being the cause of it.

She arched an eyebrow. "We are most definitely talking about chemistry, Kate. I don't think I can quite deny that any longer."

They sat, lost in each other's eyes. Kate was the first to look away, clearing her throat nervously. "I…I'm not sure what to do with that information, Caroline." She shook her head quickly. "No, let me rephrase. I know what I'd like to do. I'm just not sure what I should do."

"What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to kiss you." Kate's eyes were glued to the fire. "But I don't want to make the wrong move, there's so much to consider. Your boys, the school—ultimately I work for you, the fact that you're not gay—there's that, I don't want to lose your friendship, you, of course you—your feelings that is, they matter…"

"Kiss me."

Kate's head swiveled around, looking for confirmation of such a gloriously simple statement. What she saw reflected back caused her heart beat to speed up. Fleetingly, she worried it might burst from her chest in nervous excitement.

Caroline wore a hungry expression, her gaze fixed on Kate's lips. She leaned forward almost imperceptibly, granting an unspoken approval. Finally, she met Kate's eye and smiled; a sultry, slight upturn to her lips.

Keeping eye contact, Kate leaned forward, letting her weight shift to her hands, as she walked them slightly toward Caroline, narrowing the distance between them. "One tiny little change can reshape everything," she whispered. "Are you ready for that?"

Caroline shivered at her earlier comment turned round back at her. Kate was so close now that she could feel her words as little puffs of air on her cheek. "I can't promise easy, Kate. But I do want to try, and if you don't kiss me now I think I will quite possibly combust."

Kate's hand slowly came up, and she traced Caroline's cheek gently following the curve of her face to her chin, urging it to tip back ever so slightly. For an instant their eyes met, both serious at this pivotal moment. Then Caroline's eyes fluttered shut, and Kate breathed in the scent of her, closing the remaining difference, gently letting her lips graze Caroline's, with a pressure as light as …well…a kiss. She let the tip of her tongue lightly explore the contours of Caroline's lips, and was rewarded by a slight moan as Caroline responded to her touch.

Caroline's lips parted and she reached for Kate, pulling her closer while increasing the pressure of the kiss. She smiled against Kate's mouth when she heard the guttural growl that her passionate response evoked.

Her smile quickly disappeared when Kate's tongue teased her lips open further, and all sensible thought was lost for both women as they explored the taste, scent and touch of the other. The delight of discovery and the unknown potential stretching in front of them, expressed through alternating gentle and urgent surges was enough to drive them to a state of breathlessness.

Caroline broke away enough to gasp out a few words. "Kate, God almighty. Where did you learn to kiss?"

Kate's breathless response was coated with a hint of laughter, "Kristina Edelstein, year 10, but surely you don't want to talk about that now, do…?"

Caroline smothered her voice with another kiss, and then it was Kate's turn to break away.

"Speaking of, where…"

"I'm a fast learner."

Kate let out a laugh and allowed her forehead to come to a rest against Carolines; both women breathing heavily. "Indeed you are, but I'm willing to bet there are layers of stories to hear."

"Perhaps."

"I shall strive to be your confidante." Kate pulled away so she could meet Caroline's eyes. "I want to listen to you. To hear your stories and your worries."

Caroline smiled. "It's been so long since I've connected, I'm worried I might be rubbish at it."

Kate touched her kiss-swollen lips with a wry smile. "From where I sit, you're not too bad at connecting."

"Beginner's luck?" Caroline asked with a nervous smile. Now that the overwhelming desire to touch had been realised, she suddenly worried at the next steps.

Kate leaned back, creating some distance. "Are you alright, Caroline?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course."

"Oh no. Perfunctory is never a good sign." Kate tried to make light of the situation, but she couldn't help a fleeting sadness crossing her face.

"No, Kate. Stop." Caroline's voice commanded her attention. Her touch asked for it.

She lightly turned Kate's chin so that they were looking at one another.

"I want this. And, I'm not new to women. I just…need…your patience."

Kate let Caroline's words settle round her; the fact that her hand was pressing calming circles in the small of her back coaxed her into a smile. She responded, "I can be very patient if the reward is so great."

Caroline smiled. "In that case….can I interest you in dessert?"


	12. Chapter 12: Early Days, Redux

**a/n1: Thanks again to everyone who comments. It means a lot. Like...really. My whole day is brightened by the kind words. I only wish I could turn around a chapter a day as gratitude. Unfortunately, it's about a once a week possibility...hope this latest is some fun! **

**cheers!**

**Chapter 12. Early Days (redux)**

"Caroline?"

"Hmmm?"

"CaroLINE?"

"Yes, BeVERly?"

"Salmon or chicken?"

"Veal."

"Some of us are doing important work. Must you interfere?"

"Salmon."

"Thank you. Lunch will be on your desk in an hour."

"You are a saint."

"Mmmm."

Caroline resumed daydreaming.

It was Tuesday. Three days after her first date with Kate. Sixty four hours ago she'd been snogging up a storm with the future Head of Languages department.

That was a problem.

It was also pretty bloody fantastic.

Caroline was well and truly conflicted.

Or, was she just focusing her anxiety on Kate instead of the crux of the matter?

The crux being that she, Caroline Elliott was, in fact, a lesbian.

Always had been. Always would be. Even if she was the classic English mum.

And Kate McKenzie was an amazing kisser.

These were the facts. Now, the question was what was Caroline to do with these facts?

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?" Caroline's response embodied the surliness of every teenager she'd ever met.

"Kate McKenzie is on planning and has requested a meeting. Shall I tell her you are—"

"No!" Caroline interrupted eagerly. She caught herself and cleared her throat delicately. "That is, I'm not engaged. If…she'd like…I'm available."

Beverly's response was just a beat later than normal. When it came, Caroline swore she detected a note of polite amusement. "Of course. Ten minutes?"

Caroline stuck her tongue out at the speaker phone, but answered. "Right. Good. Brilliant."

She ran her fingers over her hair, smoothed her blouse and took a deep breath.

God. She hated this feeling of vulnerability.

God. She loved this feeling of excitement.

It was all very confusing.

Caroline did not enjoy being confused.

_One tiny change can reshape everything. Are you ready for that?_

Kate's rephrasing of her own words, along with that question, came back to her. She'd certainly been bloody ready on Saturday night. Of course she'd been ready; she'd been out of her mind with the need to be kissed by Kate.

But now? Was she really ready?

For learning another person, for putting herself at emotional risk, for the judgmental glares over dating a subordinate, not to mention a woman?

For spending time with Kate, enjoying her silent composure, her gentle grace, her dry wit, not to mention her fabulous lips? The tantalising promise of what else that mouth might do was enough to make her blush even now in the stark daylight of her office.

"Kiss me, Kate," she murmured, her head resting in her hands.

"I've always hated that play on my name, but coming from you it's not so bad."

Caroline's head jerked up, a mortified expression on her face. "I didn't realise you were here."

"Beverly waved me in, sorry, I should have knocked."

"You are very stealthy." She gestured to one of the chairs, "Please, sit."

Kate watched Caroline carefully as she sat down. "I'd ask what you were thinking of when I came in, but we agreed to keep our personal and professional relationships separated as much as possible. Would it be inappropriate of me to ask how you are doing?"

Caroline steepled her hands and took a deep breath. "I'm…wonderful. And I'm…scared." She raised her eyes to Kate's face. "How are you?"

Kate's voice was steady. "I'm here."

Caroline heard the weight of Kate's response and smiled. "That's good. That's really good. I'm afraid I'm going to need that for the beginning of…us."

Kate nodded. "Caroline, I'm not here to talk about us—I'm happy to, of course—but I do respect your wishes to try and keep some separation. I'm actually here to talk to you about the budget for my choral group and the venues you've suggested we explore for additional performances in the community. We had a meeting already scheduled for tomorrow, but I had the information early and I thought…" She shook her head. "And I wanted to see you. To make sure you were okay. I looked for you yesterday, but…"

Caroline cleared her throat, "Yesterday was insanity defined, with Beverly off in Wales and a conference call with the Board of Governors. I had intended to see you after hours, but by the time I made it to your usual after school haunts, you were gone."

Kate gestured at her mouth. "Dental appointment."

They smiled at one another nervously.

"Tea?"

"That would be lovely."

Caroline moved to the electric kettle and busied herself.

"So…" Kate started uncertainly, "Choir or chemistry?"

"Well, I know which is on my mind a bit more than the other." Caroline replied in an exasperated tone, "If you must know, my electrons are firing in a very excited orbit right now, Kate. And that makes me just a bit more volatile and a lot less noble than my normal state." She sighed.

"Chemistry it is." Kate tried to lighten the mood, but pulled a serious face when Caroline spun to face her. "Sorry."

Caroline poured tea and handed Kate a cup before sitting in the chair beside her. "We have twenty minutes."

Kate smiled. "More than enough time."

She held up a hand as Caroline leaned forward in her chair, took a deep breath and readied to unleash another emotional outburst.

"Just. Let me finish." She waited patiently until a decidedly petulant Caroline settled back in her chair and took a defiant sip of tea.

"I'm beginning to understand that you like definition and order in every part of your life. I think it's one of the things that drew me to you—your stability is strength. Right now, your home life is not stable and, it seems to me, that you feel as though our…beginning…has tipped you right over into a state of uncontrollable chaos."

Caroline nodded.

"So. Let's slow down and take this one day at a time. We don't need to throw your family into a tailspin with news of our relationship. There is time, Caroline, we don't have to rush this. I can be patient, so long as you are honest with me."

Caroline waved her hand in the air. "What do you call this?"

Kate let out a quiet laugh, reached over and captured Caroline's hand with gentle pressure. "I call this endearing honesty." She tilted her head. "Not many people get to see you ruffled. I appreciate your vulnerability with me, and I want you to know that I feel the same, but I'm willing to forge ahead, because I believe that what you and I might have together is worth the emotional risk." She gave Caroline's hand an emphatic squeeze and released it, sitting back in her chair to let Caroline have some space. "So, if it means pretending we're just colleagues or at most, friendly colleagues, then so be it. I only ask that we continue to make personal time for one another, within reason. The occasional dinner at my cottage; fair weather walkabouts after school, followed by tea or coffee or even, heaven forbid, a trip to the pub. What friends do, especially when one is hurting. Surely that's not too suspect?"

"Saturday night, it seemed as though everything moved so fast."

Kate nodded, "Well, it did. Mostly because you are a bloody good kisser and we kept interrupting our discussion to continue the exploration of that very pleasant tangent."

Caroline couldn't help smiling at the memory of their repeated efforts to talk about the reality of their situation. Each time, they'd only gotten two steps forward before one or the other had succumbed to the urge of touch, which quickly ignited into a need to kiss. Her lips tingled, even now at the memory and she couldn't help fixing her gaze on Kate's lips.

Kate stifled a smile. "You can't kiss me here."

Caroline shook her head. "No. I can't. I really can't." She took a deep breath. "God, almighty! What are you doing to me?"

"Offering myself."

"It was meant to be a rhetorical question, Kate. Thanks for planting overtly sexual images in my head, though."

"We Language teachers do make a living from painting pictures with words."

The image of Frederick Bosdale whispering sweet-nothings was enough to make Caroline shake her head again, shuddering in disgust.

"Bosdale?"

"Yep."

They sat for a moment in silence before Caroline chuckled.

"It's amazing. I have my mind set one way and you come in here, with your gentle logic, practical approach and sizzling sexuality and completely calm my nerves."

"Sizzling sexuality?" Kate fanned herself. "Mmm. I like that." She smiled, "Not sure that should calm your nerves though."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I—I am twisted round sideways, Kate and this," she waved her hand back and forth between the two of them, "these…feelings…are the most intense I've had in a very long time." _More intense than my anger at John for his infidelity_, she finished silently, unwilling to verbalise the depth of her emotions. "I don't want to not feel, but I'm so unclear on how to move forward, with all of this…emotion. But small steps I might be able to do. And that may be the space I need to operate in so we can get to know one another and whether we might…"

"React, catalyse or combust?" Kate arched an eyebrow.

"There's also neutralise, hydrolyse and…" she searched valiantly, "ferment."

"Now that's just reaching, Caroline. Even I know that and I never made it beyond basic Chemistry."

"It's just, I'm saying that we don't know, do we? How we'll be together?"

"And that's the point of trying, isn't it? Or do you already know and are just trying to let me down gently?" A guarded look came over Kate's face. "Is that it? You've made up your mind that it won't work?"

"No. God, no! I think we could be brilliant together." Caroline was quick to reassure Kate. She gave her head a shake. "How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Convince me to convince you that we owe it to ourselves to explore the possibility of being a couple?"

"I'll let you know once I've worked out the logic." Kate glanced at her watch. "I'm due back in class in fifteen minutes, so I must go, unfortunately." She reached into the folio she'd carried in with her and pulled out a clipped stack of A4s. "May I leave this with you?"

Caroline reached out to accept the packet with an inquisitive look.

"It's a proposal on a concert schedule. Three of the opportunities are in conflict with school hours and require a specific dispensation from you if the students are to be given approval to attend. You'll find all the relevant details outlined, but I'm happy to answer any further questions," she waggled her eyebrows comically as she finished, "even after hours if it is required."

Caroline couldn't help laughing. "You really did come prepared to talk about work."

Kate nodded. "But, I'd hoped we'd talk about more. I'm following your lead, Caroline."

"Thursday, dinner?"

Kate stood with a smile. "Let's do takeaway at my cottage?"

Caroline nodded with a smile that finally reached her eyes. "It's a date."

…

Kate made it all the way back to her classroom before she let her cheerful facade crumble.

She sank into her desk chair and took a shaky breath.

Was she making a mistake by letting Caroline set the rules and the pace? Was this the same old trap she'd fallen into with Richard and with Helen? With Richard, she'd been willing to rush into a marriage because it was expected—even though she had doubts about the depth of her own feelings. With Helen, she'd been desperate enough in her grief to throw herself headlong into a relationship that was based on dependency, need and Helen's enormous ego. Her marriage had left her disenchanted; her break-up had left her bereft. What would happen to her if she invested everything in Caroline, only to find it yanked away due to circumstances she couldn't' control?

One thing was certain. She needed to hold on to her heart until she was certain Caroline would be up to the challenge of loving it wholly.

She wasn't sure either of them were up to the task

...

**a/n: okay. you might want to shoot me, but...BUT! I found myself wondering about Caroline's fits and starts and how that really exemplifies their relationship throughout S1 and S2 (until she realizes what a daft plonker she really is!), and wondered how they got into the pattern of that. I don't think Kate is blameless, because...well...it takes two to tango. **

**At any rate, I think they have really great days and really-not-so-great days...so, this was just, in my mind a bit of a reality check.**


	13. Chapter 13: Two to Tango

**a/n: Once again, thanks so much for all of your gracious comments-they all mean so much-and really do serve as encouragement to continue. Earl Grey: I sort of love your moniker! :) Each and every one of the comments makes me do a little celebration dance, and I have to say my colleagues get a little confused at the spontaneous bad rhythm I occasionally display. Speaking of dancing...I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Two to Tango**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"Jeremy Hollingsworth, Rachel Hollingsworth's dad, is on the line for you. I tried to put him off, but he's insistent."

Caroline looked at her watch. "I have a bit of time, put him through, thank you."

When the line indicated the transfer, Caroline spoke in a commanding voice. "Caroline Elliott."

"Yes, Dr. Elliott, Jeremy Hollingsworth, father of Rachel Hollingsworth, one of your Year 10 students."

"Yes, Mr. Hollingsworth, I know your daughter. As a matter of fact, I recently attended a concert and heard her solo performance. She has a remarkable voice."

"Yes, we're very proud. Listen, the thing is…well. I've heard some information recently which makes my wife and me a bit uncomfortable regarding Rachel's involvement in the choral group."

"Go on, please." Caroline enabled the speaker mode so she could type out a quick request to Beverly for Rachel's schedule of classes and extracurriculars. She had a sinking feeling she knew where the conversation might be heading.

"Yes. Well. The thing is, there have been certain rumours about Ms. McKenzie that we find troubling."

Caroline allowed the silence to stretch uncomfortably until Jeremy broke it after clearing his throat a tad uncertainly.

"Rumours that you may or may not be aware of, so I'm sorry if I'm the one to bring you news."

Caroline tutted, "If rumours were news the Daily Mirror wouldn't have nearly the readership."

Jeremy chuckled nervously. "Yes, well. The thing is Rachel's been a little confused about things since she's heard other students mention that Ms. McKenzie might be a lesbian." His voice dropped to a whisper at the uttering of the l-word.

This time, Caroline only let the silence stretch an instant beyond comfortable before she responded. "I see. Well, Mr. Hollingsworth, Rachel is sixteen years old. I'm sure she finds a lot of things confusing. It's part of growing up, isn't it?"

"So you're saying it's true, then?"

"I'm not saying it is or it isn't. I don't think our conversation is about Ms. McKenzie's sexual orientation. It seems to me that this is about your daughter's questions and your comfort with the nature of the questioning." She waited a beat, ever the Queen of Useful Silence, before continuing. "Isn't it?"

"Erm. Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, Dr. Elliott, the thing is, we don't want to make an issue of this, but Ms. McKenzie has shown a special interest in Rachel, and has worked with her after hours one on one and we are uncomfortable with that, so…." His sentence tapered off, as though he expected Caroline to provide some solution that would avoid any messiness.

"Soooo…?" Caroline would have enjoyed baiting the man if she weren't increasingly put off by his narrow-mindedness.

"So, please consider having a discussion with Ms. McKenzie, or we will remove Rachel from her choir."

Caroline flexed her fingers.

"Mr. Hollingsworth, are you suggesting that Ms. McKenzie has behaved less than professionally in her interactions with Rachel?" She smiled as Rachel's schedule popped up in her inbox, opening the attachment quickly.

"Well…not exactly. She's very…involved though."

"Rachel hasn't said that Ms. McKenzie has acted in an overly affectionate manner?"

"No, not exactly. She's certainly praised Rachel in an extraordinary manner, and has taken pains to instruct Rachel regarding throat gargles and such. I believe Rachel idolises her and I'm not sure we're comfortable with that sort of relationship for our Rachel."

"I see. Well. Ms. McKenzie has performed in a superlative fashion since her arrival at Sulgrave Heath. I've observed her choir practices on more than one occasion and have noted the professional interest she takes in all of her students, your Rachel included. In fact, I've noticed that Rachel has blossomed under Ms. McKenzie's direction. She seems much more confident and assured this year than last, and I've attributed it to her affinity for music and singing, brought out from her participation in the choir. Unless you have some specific interactions that concern you I see no reason to have a discussion with Ms. McKenzie regarding anything based on speculative rumours. So…" She smiled as she let her sentence taper off, but as soon as she heard Hollingsworth start to stutter a reply she continued, "So, I suppose that means we should withdraw Rachel from Choir. A pity, but if you feel we must, we must. It's just….I'm looking at Rachel's schedule now, and we may have a few more…issues…for you to consider."

"Oh?"

"Yes, by the looks of it, and your logic, I'm afraid we may have to consider removing Rachel from her maths class, as well as running track as an extracurricular activity."

"Wha—er—why would you do that?"

"Well. You see, Mr. Hollingsworth, _the thing is_," she emphasized his repetitive phrase, "her maths teacher, Mr. Jonasson is recently divorced. And Mr. Edworthy, her track teacher is a young bachelor.

"I'm not sure I foll—"

"Logically, it's the same argument you just made about Ms. McKenzie. You're worried about your daughter being targeted as an object of interest by an eligible teacher, who has reason and opportunity to work with Rachel on a singular basis." She smiled grimly, "Or am I missing something?"

"Erm—well, that's not exactly what we were worried about. The thing is—"

Caroline dropped her conciliatory tone and interrupted firmly, "The thing is, you are making an allegation of improper conduct against one of my best teachers, based solely on some third-hand whispered rumours. These rumours, if true, only validate Ms. McKenzie's preference in mutually consenting _adult_ relationships. To draw a connection between sexual orientation and pedophilia is not a valid conclusion, Mr. Hollingsworth."

"Now see here, Dr. Elliott, we're just asking you to make sure our daughter is safe."

"My job is to ensure that your daughter, and all our students receive a first rate education in a safe environment. I believe we are achieving that objective and more with Rachel. If you choose to narrow her world vision by restricting the type of people she comes into contact with, then perhaps Sulgrave Heath is not the place for her." She modulated her tone once more, "Mr. Hollingsworth, I believe your worry comes from a good intention; I just think it's unfounded. I welcome you to come in and observe Ms. McKenzie's class room if you like. I think you'll find her professionalism impeccable. No appointments necessary—that's Sulgrave Heath's standard protocol—parents are always welcome in our classrooms." She held her breath waiting for his response.

"Dr. Elliott, I appreciate your opinion. Rachel _has_ come a long way this year, and you're right—I think a lot of it has to do with her solo performances in Ms. McKenzie's choir. I just don't want my daughter to confuse her feelings for Ms. McKenzie based on anything she hears or anything Ms. McKenzie does—no matter the intentions."

"Mr. Hollingsworth, Rachel will face many different ways of life as she goes forward. Keeping her isolated won't serve her well. Why don't you discuss our conversation with your wife and let's have a follow up next week? You can schedule a meeting or phone call with my personal assistant, Beverly. In the meantime, consider coming in and observing a class or choir practice."

"Thank you, Dr. Elliott." Caroline could tell by the uncertainty in Hollingsworth's tone that he wasn't quite sure what had just happened.

She shook her head as she disconnected the call. Managing parent concerns was often the hardest part of her job. Managing stupid parents was always the hardest. Unfortunately they were the most likely to cause the greatest trouble.

…

Kate smiled when the bell rang. She dried her hands on the kitchen towel and headed to the door. Her smile widened when she saw Caroline standing there with a wine bottle and a bouquet of mixed flowers. She opened the door and stepped out on the porch, surprising Caroline with her sudden proximity.

"Hiya!" Her hands circled Caroline's waist and she pulled her close.

"Mmph. Ohhh." Caroline grunted, then sighed as their hips connected. "Ms. McKenzie, I do believe you've missed me."

Kate replied with a lingering kiss, and then trailed her attention down Caroline's neck, reveling in the shivers that her actions elicited. She could feel Caroline's breathing hitch and grow erratic.

"Kate, you have me at a disadvantage, and I'd really like to even the odds right now," she waved her arms, the wine and flowers grazing Kate's back. "But let's take this inside, and away from prying eyes?"

"Right. Sorry—it's just been a long week, seems like days since I've seen you. Besides, the neighbours are elderly, they're either asleep or can't see." Kate murmured against Caroline's neck, smiling again at the shiver that followed.

She opened the door and gestured for Caroline to go in, "After you, Dr. Elliott."

"You really know how to make a woman feel welcome." Caroline's voice was a lower timbre than normal and she cleared her throat as she made her way toward the kitchen. "Oi, Oscar." She nodded at the cat who mewed indignantly at the sudden invasion.

"Only one woman I want coming round." Kate responded taking the flowers and nodding toward the wine glasses she had waiting, a corkscrew beside them.

"Lucky for me, then. I can do with a welcome like that every day."

Kate looked at her pointedly, "Every day?"

Caroline blushed at the intimacy her unguardedness had suggested. "Well, you know. In theory." A hint of a smile alluded to her hopefulness for their fledgling relationship.

"Nothing like a chemistry professor with a good theory." Kate smiled back as they busied themselves with the flowers and wine.

"It smells fan—"

"You look lov—"

They spoke on top of one another and laughed at the timing. Kate nodded at Caroline to go first.

"It smells fantastic—your comments about not being a good cook were exaggerated."

"Proof is in the pudding, or so they say—I tried to quench my creative urges this time around. Supper's a stew my dad used to make quite a lot-something his mother taught him. Jasmine rice and side salad to go along with it; sound alright?"

"Sounds lovely. Your father is from…"

"Nigeria. He came to England for University. This stew always felt a bit like home to him, or at least that's what he always told me. I loved it growing up and it's become a go-to dish for me." She spooned rice into a large bowl. "I hope you like it. And what I was saying earlier was that you look lovely tonight."

Caroline blushed as she glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a v-neck sweater over a pair of casual blue slacks; simple and understated. She was beginning to believe and appreciate that this was a look Kate quite liked. So much of her life was spent putting on a public image; to have the freedom to come to Kate as simply herself was a respite.

"Thank you." She cast a wolfish look at Kate's bohemian style, a peasant top over soft cotton twills, "And you look lovely as well." She handed Kate a glass of wine and held her own aloft. "To Friday nights."

"To date night Fridays." Kate added, lightly tapping her glass to Caroline's. "William and Lawrence are with-"

"My mum. She's got it in her head to learn all about video games and the internet. Thinks she can master it in one night. They were kitting her up with a guitar when I left."

"Your boys are either mortified or the best grandsons ever."

"A bit of both, I think. William assured me they won't let her over exert herself. Said something about creating a Facebook account once she grows dizzy from Rock Band. So, by the time I get home they will all likely be passed out on the sofa from too much laughter."

"It must be nice to have her nearby. Especially now."

"Mmmm. Generally it is, though she's been up and down, dealing with the loss of my dad. Mostly, I think she just feels free; their marriage wasn't exactly the most loving. But she's lonely. The boys help with that. Surprisingly, Lawrence has been fantastic with her."

"So then, you have a curfew?"

"Probably midnight or so."

"Enough time for dinner and a movie, if you like."

"Movie?"

"Fingersmith, based on Sarah Waters' novel. Do you know it?"

"Heard of it, but never watched or read it. Count me in; I could do with a good hour or two of escapism."

Kate handed her the bowl of rice and stew and turned back to grab the salad and bread, "Right then, let's get this date night started." She motioned to the small eating nook, and Caroline smiled as she noted the candlelight when she entered the small room.

"You've a lovely cottage, Kate. It's elegant, but comfortable, a nice space—and it feels like you."

Kate looked pleased and slightly embarrassed, which was a combination that delighted Caroline. "Thank you. I have to admit, it's been really nice creating my own home for the first time as an adult."

"Well, you've done a fantastic job." Caroline took a bite of her dinner and rolled her eyes in appreciation. "And this is amaz-wow!" She grabbed a glass of water and gulped half of it in two swallows. "Hot!"

Kate chuckled, "Oh, meant to say: it's a bit spicy, but if you have some bread along with it, you'll be okay."

"Nice timing, thank you very much." Caroline took a bite of bread with a smile.

"Before we get too far away from the school week, I should mention that Jeremy Hollingsworth came by to observe my choral group yesterday."

"Oh? How did that go?" Caroline had told Kate about her conversation with Hollingsworth earlier in the week.

"He stayed after for a few minutes, but no real substantive discussion." Kate shrugged, "I think it must have been okay though because Rachel seemed much more comfortable during practice today than she was earlier in the week. She actually talked to me today; she's been avoiding any real eye contact for the last few days. She seemed excited about her solo in our concert two weeks from now, so I don't think her parents are going to pull her from the group."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm glad to hear it, but am frustrated it was ever a consideration."

Kate smiled a bit sadly. "It's the world we live in, Caroline. Two steps forward, one step back." She chewed for a moment. "Speaking of, I've given consideration to the matter of the LGBT-Straight Alliance you mentioned to me."

"And?"

"I think it's a good idea. I don't particularly want to have grand conversations about my own sexual identity with the student body at large, but I do believe that LGBT students need a safe space within Sulgrave Heath, and that straight students who are allies should be able to express their support. By signing on as a faculty advisor I know I open myself up as a target for the narrow-minded population of the school. As you and I've discussed, I'm not so sure I'm brave enough to weather that on my own."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when Kate raised a hand.

"But, I don't have to do it on my own. I've found two other faculty members who would like to co-sponsor the Alliance."

"Really?"

"Yes, one who is gay and the other is straight: Mr. Fitzgerald, from Social Sciences and your own PA, Beverly."

Caroline couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face, "Beverly?"

"Indeed."

"What a fantastic idea, Kate!"

"She heard me talking about it with Mr. Fitzgerald and one thing lead to another, and suddenly we realised she had some real insight for any students who may be experiencing gender dysphoria."

Caroline nodded. "Sounds like you have a plan."

"We aim to launch it just as the next semester begins, with your approval."

"You have it, and my support."

They finished their meal talking about school activities and the upcoming exam period before moving to the living room and the movie.

Caroline settled on the couch with a sigh. "It's nice to have a relaxing evening after a long week." She rotated her neck, and groaned at the built up tension in her shoulders.

Kate started the movie, then moved behind the couch and began to massage Caroline's shoulders. "Relax." She kneaded her long fingers across Caroline's upper back, thumbs pressing between the shoulder blades as she worked out some of the stiffness built up over the week.

"God. That feels fantastic, Kate. You've missed your calling as a massage therapist." Caroline's voice was a cross between a moan and a sigh and the result had an immediate impact on Kate, who was already struggling to keep her breath even. The intimacy of rubbing Caroline's back, and the fact that she allowed her hands to slip under the neckline of Caroline's sweater tentatively now and again was creating such a strong desire that she felt herself flush. Her skin was so soft, so warm, so inviting.

"Mmmm." Caroline let out a long breath, and reached a lazy hand behind her and took hold of Kate's wrist, stilling the massage. "Come here."

Kate came unraveled.

"Caroline." Her voice was thick with emotion, and raspy around the edges. She moved uncertainly, and squealed when Caroline pulled her over the back of the sofa, spinning around so their faces were inches away from each other. Kate balanced on the frame of the sofa, her feet off the ground. She felt the bottom of the world drop away at the look of raw desire on Caroline's face, and she almost cried out in pain at the strong pull she felt deep within.

She could become addicted to that pain.

Caroline searched her eyes, finding her own desire reflected back. She felt her lips turn up in a seductive smile and she whispered as she leaned in to take Kate's lips. "What you do to me."

She marveled at the sensations exploding all at once. The warmth of Caroline's lips, the heat in her belly, the wetness that suddenly pooled between her legs. The pressure which seemed to be squeezing her whole body at once, and suddenly Caroline's hands were everywhere, and Kate's joined in the frantic tempo as she crawled over the couch and pushed Caroline back against the cushions. The sounds of their breathing filled the room, drowning out the movie, as each sigh fueled another.

Kate's eyes fluttered shut as Caroline's hands slipped under her blouse and stroked her bare skin. She broke away from their kiss and gasped, "Caroline."

Caroline pulled her closer, "Mmmm?"

"Caroline, if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to." Kate's voice was thick with restraint, and she pulled back once again. This time, she disentangled her body and slid back to the other end of the sofa.

"Sod stopping." Caroline's eyes were still heavy with desire, but were beginning to refocus, "This feels good, doesn't it?"

Kate snorted, shaking her head slightly. "You've a talent for understatement. You are magnificent. I've almost orgasmed twice already."

Caroline's eyes glazed over slightly at the bold comment. She cleared her throat, "Then why are you pulling back?"

Kate let out a long breath, and smoothed her hair back, tucking a strand behind her ear. It was a mannerism that Caroline found endearing and she smiled slightly at the gesture. Her skin was cooling at the sudden distance that Kate had put between them.

"I…don't know. Really. I mean, I'm not a prude."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "No, not with a kiss like that, you most certainly are not." She smiled. "Thank God."

"I'm just…well, this is all so new. You, and me. I don't want to fall into something too quickly, because people become scared when that happens. It's like jumping directly into the deep end of the pool after not swimming for years. The panic can send you out of the water for good." She shrugged. "I want us to swim together, but first I think we have to wade a little." She fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "Does that make sense?"

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair. "Now's not the time to tell you I learned to swim when my dad tossed me from a row boat into the middle of a pond, is it?"

Kate laughed.

"I'm still a little afraid of water to this day." Caroline sighed in mock resignation. "You are very wise."

Kate shook her head. "Not so much. I just want to give us the best chance for success. I think you're pretty terrific, and I want to get used to having you around."

Oscar jumped onto the sofa, startling both women. He mewed indignantly and curled up on the cushion between them.

"Right then. About that movie. Shall we restart it?" Caroline's eyes twinkled. "We have plenty of time to let this develop at a slow pace, Kate."

Kate reached over and squeezed Caroline's hand in appreciation.

"Also, I'll save plenty of money on hot water, as I imagine I'll be taking a lot of cold showers in the days to come." Caroline muttered.

Their laughter caused Oscar to open his eyes and glare at them.


	14. Chapter 14: The Music of the Night

**Chapter 14. The Music of the Night**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?" Caroline murmured, not shifting her gaze from the computer screen.

"I've just received an odd call from Matthias. He thinks there may have been some malicious mischief in the auditorium."

"Malicious mischief? What on earth does that mean?"

"No idea, but he sounded apoplectic. I think it might be best if you see to it immediately. Mind if I accompany you in the event additional resources are required?"

Caroline sighed as she pressed save and exited the document she was working on. "By all means, I could use some cheerful company anyway. A full morning of budget cuts is enough to make me want to strip off my clothes and wade through a field of stinging nettles as an alternative."

Beverly wrinkled her nose in sympathy. "That's pretty intense."

Caroline chuckled. "Come on then, let's see what this malicious mischief is all about."

"It must be quite the torture if you're gleeful about malicious mischief."

"Not at all, I'm just fond of alliteration. I've always found the term malicious mischief difficult to take seriously."

As they walked the corridors, they could hear the hum of classes, but as they neared the auditorium silence was more prevalent since there were no scheduled activities in the area during the latter part of the day.

The women entered and looked around for signs of the caretaker.

"Oi, up here!" Matthias Jameson called to them from the stage. He was standing near the grand piano.

They joined him and circled around to the spine side of the piano, and pulled up short in shock.

The lid had been carved in angry slashes and the phrase "Filthy Dyke" was clearly legible in large letters. The words stood out in stark contrast due to the exposed wood contrasting with the mahogany stained surface.

Beverly raised a hand to her mouth while Caroline set her jaw in a firm line, her eyes narrowing in anger.

Matthias ducked his head. "Apologies for the offensive language, Ma'ams. Tweren't nobody around when I came in to mop, and this just done for anyone to wander up on." He shuffled his weight. "A right stupid thing to do, wish I'd caught the wankers straight out." He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Sorry. Language."

Caroline realised her hands had clenched in fists and she took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she relaxed her hands. "Matthias, thank you for calling us. Please, can you check to see if we have any wood stain which can reduce the contrast?" She looked at her watch. Classes were just about to end. There wasn't much time. She directed her focus to the older caretaker. "And, please, can you keep this quiet for now?"

Matthias nodded, mumbling as he shuffled off. "Course. Eejits should be taken out and flogged for such a nasty business. In my day, would have been…" his voice continued in a steady drone, but his words became harder to discern as he moved up the aisle and out the door.

The final bell rang and Beverly turned to Caroline with a stricken expression. "Choir practice is held-"

"Here. Any minute now."

As if by design, the auditorium door opened and Kate walked in, her messenger slung across her chest, resting low on her left hip. Her face broke into a smile at the sight of Caroline and Beverly.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods? " She asked lightly as she stepped quickly down the center aisle. And then, picking up on their uneasy silence, she added in a more serious tone. "What is it?"

Caroline tried to keep her from coming up on the stage. "Kate, perhaps you ought to cancel choir practice today."

Beverly chimed in, "That's a good idea."

Kate ducked around Caroline and moved toward Beverly. "Why on earth would - oh." Her posture went rigid as she caught site of the vandalism and Caroline felt a surge of anger at the sudden pain that flashed over Kate's face. "Oh." She repeated in a whisper, her shoulders collapsing inward, making her appear smaller and terribly vulnerable.

Everything pushed at Caroline to move to her side, to put an arm around her protectively and shield her from the ugly defamation.

Everything pushed at her, but.

Fear was stronger than everything.

Fear kept her from moving to Kate's side. Anger kept her fists clenched, but she was no longer sure if the anger was directed at the vandals or at her own weakness.

Beverly darted an uncertain glance between the two women before stepping to Kate's side and gently pulling her so that she no longer faced the slur. "Come, dear. Let me make you some tea. And by tea I mean whiskey."

Kate shook her head and spoke in halting measures, "My students. Will be here. In ten minutes." She shook her head, eyes still clouded over in a daze. "I need to be here."

Caroline found her voice. "Let me handle them. Please."

"What will you tell them?"

"They won't see it. I will tell them you've taken ill. That you've had to go home early."

Kate looked at Beverly. "Cardboard. And tape."

Beverly looked confused for a moment, but then an understanding smile passed over her face and she nodded. "Give me two shakes." She took off at a slight jog.

Caroline tilted her head. "I'm not sure I understand."

Kate's eyes flashed with anger. "I won't let this…this…small-minded act of cowardice stop me from working with my students. I won't let whomever thought this would be an effective form of communication win. They are bullies and I will not let you fabricate a story of illness to reward their act of hatred."

Caroline blinked. "I…you…right. Absolutely. I'm…I was…shocked."

Kate regarded her without emotion. "I don't care if you stay or not. We can discuss the ramifications of this…act…later. Of course, if we can, I'd like to have the lid replaced." She closed her eyes, and Caroline watched as a look of steely resolve settled across her normally kind expression. "Actually. No."

"No?"

"No. Caroline, did you mean it when you said the Gay Straight Alliance had your support?"

"Yes." Inwardly, Caroline cringed. She would go to the mat for the GSA; of that she was certain. But she was too cowardly to hug her girlfriend in front of her accepting PA. What did that say about her—about her ability to be a partner? She shelved the thought when she realised that Kate was moving on with her idea.

"Then, let's make this a teachable moment."

Caroline canted her head and waited for an explanation. She took a step toward Kate trying, too late, to provide some support.

Kate moved to the front of the piano, neatly avoiding Caroline's contact. She removed her messenger bag and placed it on the piano bench before continuing, "Let's make a point tomorrow during morning assembly, help me rotate the piano." She unlocked the casters on the front wheels and started pushing. Caroline moved quickly to intervene.

"Kate, stop! You'll throw your back if you're not careful."

"Then help me," she grunted.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. We're rotating."

Caroline duly rotated as she scouted out the angle that Kate seemed intent on achieving. When she realised what Kate was doing she exclaimed, "You can't mean to show the entire student body…"

"To a point." Kate reached down and locked the casters in place. The spine side now faced the seats, the lid directly in view. She rubbed her hands together to free them of the grime just as Beverly rejoined them.

"Ah. Good, thank you!" Kate took the cardboard box and began to break it down.

"I brought a utility knife so we could cover it best."

As she worked, she waited for Caroline to protest, or to insist that this was not an appropriate reaction. When nothing came, she looked up to find Caroline waiting, hand outstretched for the first piece of cardboard. "Give it to me…I'll tape it; your students will be here any minute."

Kate smiled and handed it over to her.

Just as Caroline tore off the first piece of tape the auditorium door opened and Rachel Hollingsworth and Lawrence Elliott walked in together, hand in hand. They were laughing and grinning until Lawrence saw his mom. He faltered and pulled his hand from Rachel's, his eyes darting from Caroline to the ravaged piano lid behind her. Rachel looked up, startled by Lawrence's sudden change in attitude. She gasped when she read the slur, her hand flying to her mouth.

The audible expression of dismay jarred Caroline to action and she slapped the cardboard over the offensive language. Beverly rushed to help her with another piece so that the entire phrase was covered. Caroline found her voice as they began to tape it down. "Lawrence, Rachel…I'm sure this comes as a shock, but…"

Kate interrupted. "And it should. This is what small-minded bullies do to keep change from happening." She sat back on her heels and regarded Rachel and Lawrence with an open look of sorrow. "I'm sorry you saw what it said. I'm sorry someone in this school felt it reasonable to deface a magnificent instrument with such vitriol. I'm sorry we live in a world where cowards think they can instill fear and hold power through hateful language. However, I'm not sorry to be in a position to fight that type of control. I'm glad for who I am and I'm glad for the opportunity to speak out and live in defiance to such cowardice and bullying."

Lawrence cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking from Kate to his mother, to the ragged bits of cardboard taped at an angle on the lid of the grand piano. Finally he turned his gaze to Rachel and mumbled, "I'm late for rugby practice. I'll see you later?"

Rachel, subdued by the slur and Ms. McKenzie's reaction to it, only nodded in response. It also occurred to her that Dr. Elliott had no idea that she and Lawrence were an item. Her shock at their entrance together was obvious.

Caroline watched as Lawrence started backing toward the door and was only mildly disappointed when Kate stepped to her side and urged her quietly, "Go on. I can handle my choir practice. Beverly will stay with me for a few minutes, right?" She looked to Beverly for support.

"Of course. We'll handle this Dr. Elliott."

Caroline nodded briskly and set off toward the door. "Lawrence? Hang on. I'll walk with you."

As they started down the corridor, she broke the silence. "So, you and Rachel?"

His response was surly. She was beginning to get used to that. "I was going to tell you."

"She's lovely."

Lawrence cast a sidelong glance at his mum. Seeing no reproach evident in her expression he relaxed a bit. "She's nice."

They continued for a few seconds more before he continued. "Ms. McKenzie is your friend, isn't she?"

Caroline's heart hammered. Was it possible Lawrence suspected they were more? "Y-yes. She is."

"I know she's a lesbian, Mum. Ever since that group started, everybody's known it. But, I still like her."

Caroline stopped, indignation evident in her sharp reply. "I should hope so, Lawrence! You know better than to not like someone simply because they are different than you."

Lawrence grunted. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant: I don't know why it matters to people. Who people love. Love is a good thing, right?"

Caroline softened her expression. "Yes. Lawrence, love is a very good thing."

"Then why do people have to be so mean?" His eyes shimmered and he angrily swiped a fist over his face. "I don't want people to be mean to Ms. McKenzie or Mr. Fitzgerald or Beverly just because they're sponsors of GSA."

Caroline sighed. "Me neither. So, let's make a deal. If we hear anyone say anything mean about them let's stand up for them. And if you hear anything about who did the vandalism you'll let me know?"

Lawrence nodded. Then he smiled. "Can Rachel come over Saturday and study for exams?"

Caroline fought the urge to reach over and ruffle his hair. She knew he'd hate that, but he was just so cute at the moment. "Only if you do all your chores Friday and her parents approve."

Lawrence grinned and threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Gotta dash. I'm late."

"Off with you then." Caroline watched as he jogged down the steps and across the lawn.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Caroline started and turned to find Beverly watching her watch Lawrence. "Yes, I suppose they do. William's off to Uni in two years, and Lawrence with a girlfriend." She shook her head and muttered. "A girlfriend."

Beverly chuckled.

"How's Kate—erm—Ms. McKenzie doing?"

"She's handling her choir the way you'd expect. Professionally and with care. She told them the piano was defaced with a slur that was probably related to her activity with GSA, but didn't tell them anymore about the message. She encouraged them to think about the reasons why someone would resort to an act of vandalism instead of engage in a civil debate about a topic. Really, it was quite eloquent. I'm sorry you didn't hear it."

Caroline nodded. "I don't doubt it. She's very good."

"Mmm-hmmm. Personally, I think she was quite shaken by the act. I would have been if I were she."

"Lawrence worried you and Mr. Fitzgerald might also be targeted. Had you thought of that?"

"Heavens. No. I'm a bit more difficult to get to, Peter brings me to work and picks me up and I'm rarely outside the office area. But nice of Lawrence to worry about us. You might want to have a conversation with Mr. Fitzerald."

"Will do." Caroline checked her watch. "Choir ends in an hour, right?"

Beverly nodded.

"I'll check back with Ka—Ms. McKenzie afterwards to see how she's doing. Personally."

Beverly nodded. "She could use your support. You know she wants to make a point of this tomorrow morning during Assembly."

Caroline nodded, her stomach twisting a bit at the thought. She turned toward the administrative corridor. "Come on, then. My budget won't cut itself. I've time for a bit more work while the choir sings on."

…

When she opened the door to the auditorium the first thing she noted was the utter silence. The second thing she noted was the sight of Kate, huddled alone on her music bench. She'd removed the cardboard and had moved the bench so that she was facing the angry markings. Caroline's heart broke a little when she saw that Kate's shoulders shook with silent sobs.

She waited until she approached the stairs to speak.

"Kate."

The woman quickly ran her hands over her eyes and took a deep breath. Her posture returned to the elegant carriage Caroline admired. Even now, with tear swollen eyes, Caroline found her breathtaking.

"Kate." Caroline crossed the stage and put her hand on Kate's back. She was relieved when Kate immediately reached up and covered it with her own hand.

"You know what hurts most? I mean, I suppose if I ever thought I would be targeted with some slur I wouldn't be too surprised at the word 'dyke'. But, 'filthy'…that adds an element of hate that I can feel down to my very core." She tore her eyes away from the defaced lid and faced Caroline. "I tried to play after choir, but nothing seemed to come out right. My hands just kept missing the right keys. This was such a sacred place for me. And now…," she turned back to the lid. "It's not safe."

Caroline slipped her arm around Kate's shoulders and pulled her close. "I'll have cameras installed. We'll have security do indoor rounds until the last car is out of the car park."

Kate shrugged, "Won't matter. It's been violated and I don't know that I'll ever feel quite the same about my sanctuary here." She sighed. "Maybe I'm being melodramatic, it's all so very fresh." She put her hand on Caroline's knee and gave it a squeeze before standing up. "Best get this covered again. I don't want the students to see the exact message tomorrow morning."

Caroline helped gather the cardboard and place it once more over the offensive language. "But, you do want them to see that something happened?"

Kate nodded, her jaw setting in a firm line. "We can't pretend it didn't happen, Caroline. But we don't need to sensationalise it either. Will you address the issue with the students tomorrow?"

Caroline finished the taping as she considered her reply. "Yes. I will. But…"

"But?" Kate interrupted with a flash of anger. "Don't tell me you will sugarcoat it?"

"Really, Kate? When have you known me to sugarcoat anything with students…or parents for that matter?"

"You were ready to hide the whole thing earlier today and tell my students I was ill!"

"I'm sorry. That was wrong, but I was so stunned, I wasn't thinking properly…and you were hurt. I didn't want you to have to face your students and have to pretend strength."

"You misjudge me Caroline if you don't know that I'm strong."

"Okay. Let's just take a deep breath here. My words aren't coming out right and you're hearing the worst possible intention."

Kate blew out a breath of exasperation before dipping her head. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just…I've been…the last two years have been on my own mostly. I forget that I have people to lean on now." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and flashed a half-smile at Caroline. "I have **you** to lean on."

Caroline hoped fervently she could live up to the task. "I'll not sugarcoat anything. I've been in touch with the constabulary. I can speak to the punishment for such an act of hate speech."

"Thank you."

"There's little chance we'll find who did this."

"I know. But we can try. And more importantly, we can reassure the handful of students in GSA that we are committed to protecting them. We can encourage the general student population to recognize bullying for the cowardly act that it is and we can embarrass the vandals by refusing to waver."

"Come here." Caroline held her hands out.

Kate stepped into her arms and they hugged tenderly. Caroline's hands wrapped around Kate's waist and she swayed gently, as if to music.

"I'm very lucky you came to Sulgrave Heath," Caroline murmured.

"Mmmm." Kate's hum of agreement tickled Caroline's ear.

"Come on. Let's take tea. It's getting late…and we have a big day tomorrow."

Kate gathered her bag and followed Caroline up the aisle. "So…Lawrence and Rachel?"

Caroline shook her head. "I had no idea."

As they exited the school their talk took on a more relaxed teasing tone.

Tomorrow would be hard, but tonight they would try to forget the ugliness for a little while.


	15. Chapter 15: Are you Nuts?

**a/n: Happy Friday! Thanks for all the kind comments, I appreciate each one and know that leaving one isn't always convenient! I also appreciate greatly those who have said my characterization of Kate and Caroline feel right based on what we know from LTiH. That's high praise and sustains me for at least 5 more chapters! :) Hope they live up to your expectations! **

**Chapter 15. Are you Nuts?**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"It's time. Do you need some help with your robes?"

"Please. I can't seem to get the hood properly draped."

Beverly stepped behind Caroline and arranged the cloth. Both women felt the weight of the moment and treated the occasion with a grim solemnity.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely."

They walked down the almost empty corridors; most of the school was already gathered in the auditorium and an eerie silence fell throughout the halls. Typically, by this time they'd be well into the third stanza of a hymn and the impatient undercurrent of bored teenagers buzzing like a body electric would greet Caroline as she began the daily march down the centre aisle.

Today, though, was different. She and Beverly stood at the open doorway and looked into the full, but quiet, auditorium. Kate sat motionless at the piano and the attention of the student body was focused on her silhouette and the scarred, cardboard covered piano lid.

Beverly gave Caroline's shoulder a squeeze and whispered last words of reassurance, "Go on now. Go walk out the door. Hold your head up high, dear."

Caroline gave Beverly a brief smile and whispered back, "Of course. You didn't think I'd lay down and die?"

Kate turned her head, made eye contact with Caroline and started playing, as the Headteacher began her entrance.

At first, the tune was mournful, but it began to pick up tempo, and the notes became familiar, as Caroline progressed to the stage. She could tell when the students began to recognize the song due to the gasps and quiet laughs that erupted here and there among the assembly. However, it was obvious that today's assembly was out of the ordinary, so the mood remained reserved, despite the fact that "I Will Survive" now rollicked from the grand piano in a boisterous, joyful, and rousing fashion.

Caroline crossed to the podium, facing Kate. Both women wore serious expressions, despite the lighthearted music, and as Caroline took the podium, Kate slowed the pace and ended with a haunting return to the solemn tempo with which she had begun.

"Good morning." Caroline began as she always did.

"Good morning." The collective response came as it always did.

"Many of you recognise the unusual processional as a song most often associated with Gay Pride, and, indeed, it is widely considered a classic gay anthem. We think of it as lighthearted and campy, but why do you suppose it became such a touchstone for many LGBT people?" Caroline's head swiveled as she made eye contact with various students scattered around the auditorium, before continuing. "Let's consider these lyrics:_'__At first I was afraid. I was petrified.__'_ And later: _'__Did you think I__'__d crumble? Did you think I__'__d lay down and die?__' _For those among us who are considered different, these words resonate in a way that is difficult to grasp…if you're not different. Fear is a powerful emotion often used to suppress and oppress those who believe and live differently. At least one among us have used vandalism to invoke fear in an attempt suppress a group of students and faculty who are just beginning to find their voice. We all bear the consequence of this singular act of hate and ignorance. We've sat in this assembly day after day, week after week considering critical human values. Respect, Honour, Integrity, Compassion, Empathy. These are all words we've discussed and traits we've endeavoured to practice. I am sad to say that as a community we have failed, for we are only as strong as our weakest link."

Caroline paused and surveyed the student body, staff and faculty all of whom were seemingly attentive.

"We've a bully among us who has betrayed our trust, challenged our sense of justice, and threatened our safety. I can stand here and tell you that we: the teachers, and staff will do everything we can to ensure something like this doesn't happen again and that we will punish the offender to the highest extent possible. I can tell you that, and I mean it. I just don't believe it will make a difference. "

She let this admission sink in for a few seconds, then shifted her weight, and directed her attention to a teacher in the crowd. "Mr. Philbrook, what happens when you reprimand a student for talking incessantly in class?"

The maths teacher stood and answered in a voice loud enough to carry through the auditorium. "Respectfully, Dr. Elliott, not much. Most often they stop for a brief period, but resort to writing notes or, more often nowadays, they simply text their friends from their mobiles."

Caroline looked incredulous, "You mean they don't change their habit?"

"Not often. Occasionally, if they're particularly worried about an exam or a letter of reference they might amend their behaviour for a time." He shrugged his shoulders almost apologetically.

"Thank you." Caroline redirected her focus to the student body. "You see, I don't think we: the faculty, the management, the 'Establishment'," she used air quotes, "can mandate meaningful change. If someone has a mind to be disruptive or destructive they will be, especially so long as they have an audience willing to give them a stage." Caroline paused and tilted her head. "The vast majority of you don't find the existence of a Gay Straight Alliance at Sulgrave Heath to be a relevant topic in any way because it doesn't really touch your lives. Some of you are invested because of the community and sense of belonging it brings and because of this," she waved at the piano, "it's obvious that at least one takes exception to the GSA's existence."

She took a deep breath and looked around the auditorium.

"Take away their power by exerting your own power."

She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I'll let you in on a little secret; we try to pretend that you don't have power, but we know that you really do. Quite frankly, somedays we just hope to keep a straight face about it."

The students laughed lightly, and Caroline settled back into her stance once more.

"You see, diversity is something we say we embrace. But the thing about diversity is that the people who are different or diverse must be strong enough to speak out. And the people who represent the remainder of the population must be diligent in allowing those diverse voices to be heard, even if it's a conversation we don't find germane to our own life. Sometimes that diligence requires action. It was Martin Luther King, Jr who said: 'In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.' So, I entreat you as a powerful student body: Do not be silent in the face of this bully. You all play a role in making our school a safe environment for one another. You have the power to embrace diversity of all types: cultural, religious, racial and orientation. We will all be stronger for encouraging respectful dialogue. We will all be weaker for allowing hateful monologues. Take away their power and suffer no fools. Obviously, I and the staff will continue to actively punish and discourage disruptive behaviour, but you are the key to real change."

Caroline folded her hands on the lectern. "And to the person or persons who perpetrated this criminal act: I feel real sorrow for your ignorance. With such a narrow outlook you will live a small life. At least have the courage to speak your dissent in a public forum where your misguided message can be discussed. This," she gestured at the piano, "was a cowardly act and you are to be pitied not feared." She sighed. "Let us abhor cowardice and bullying. Let us speak in opposition to prejudice and narrow-mindedness. Let us endeavour to be better, let us endeavour to speak in the face of wrongdoing, let us embrace the differences that will make us stronger as a community."

She stepped back and nodded to Kate who stood and gently lowered the piano lid, closing the grand instrument. The two women descended the stairs and were joined by Beverly and Ryan Fitzgerald for a silent recessional.

"Are you insane?" Kate hissed under her breath as they exited the auditorium a few paces ahead of Ryan and Beverly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Caroline whispered calmly. "But if you'd like to discuss it, Ms. McKenzie, perhaps my office is a better place than the corridor?"

"That was nicely done, Dr. Elliott." Ryan Fitzgerald extended his hand to the Headteacher. "Thank you for those words."

Caroline shrugged, "I worry that most of the student body will find it boring or self-righteous, but perhaps a few will take it to heart."

Kate added, "It's quite possible you angered at least one to take further action—but more directly this time."

Caroline cast a warning glance at Kate who regarded her evenly.

Caroline redirected her attention to the group, "When is the next GSA meeting?"

"In light of the vandalism and the speed with which the specifics of the incident spread, we were thinking of scheduling an impromptu meeting tomorrow afternoon to check in with the students."

"A good idea. I'd like to attend for at least the first few minutes to address any safety concerns. I'd also like to remind all of you to be observant as you move around the grounds. I hope you are not targeted in any way, but we obviously cannot predict with certainty what might happen."

Students began to exit the auditorium amidst a low buzz of conversation; the normal rhythm of the school day permeating the corridor.

Ryan looked at his watch, "I have to dash. Thanks again, Dr. Elliott."

She nodded and gave Kate a questioning look.

Kate shook her head in an exasperated fashion. "Since this is my planning period, do you have time for a quick chat regarding how we might arrange for a new lid for the piano?"

Caroline gestured that they could return to the auditorium once it emptied. Beverly cleared her throat, "I'll be back in the office if you need me. I'll make the addition to your diary regarding the GSA meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Beverly."

As soon as they were back in the auditorium with assurance of privacy Kate let out a quiet growl of frustration. "What in heaven's name were you thinking, Caroline?"

"As I said, before, I've no idea what you're talking about, Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh."

"For a Languages teacher that is surprisingly inarticulate."

Kate smiled, despite her irritation. "Alright, Dr. Elliott, then let me start by saying you are a magnificent speaker and defender. Your speech was inspirational and I would follow you into battle anywhere."

Caroline tried to look modest, but she couldn't help but smile a little at the praise.

"That said I'm afraid you'd get your blasted head shot off within three minutes."

Caroline's smile faltered. "What?"

"Oh, don't what me! You were deliberately provocative at the end, Caroline! Tell me you weren't trying to anger the idiot who did this," she waved at the piano, "and provoke them into taking action directly against you!" She crossed her arms and gave Caroline a stern look.

"Oh. That." Caroline shrugged. "I got carried away?"

Kate sighed. "Promise me you'll be careful. There was real anger in that vandalism, and they used a sharp knife to carve that deep in the wood. Like you said, it's difficult to predict what someone like that may do if provoked."

"I'll be careful. I promise." Caroline sighed. "I've asked for security patrols to increase and I am having some of the school surveillance camera tapes reviewed to see if anything unusual pops up from late yesterday afternoon."

"Good idea."

"Now. On to more important matters."

Kate nodded, "Replacing the lid on the piano?"

Caroline shook her head, "No. Would you like to spend the weekend together week after next? The boys and my mum are away and I was thinking it would be lovely to have some time together without feeling as though we were on borrowed time."

Kate tried valiantly to keep her face even, but Caroline's invitation immediately warmed her cheeks and made her breathing hitch. Caroline's knowing smile indicated that the flush of desire had been noted, so she arched an eyebrow and turned toward the door before answering.

"Maybe."

Caroline chuckled and followed Kate up the aisle.


	16. Chapter 16: Dirty Talk

**a/n: Happy Tuesday (ish, depending on your time zone)! Cheers and happy reading-all comments welcome, and many thanks for those who have left some in the past-your consistent appreciation has been muchly appreciated. **

**Chapter 16. Dirty Talk**

"Beverly?"

"Yes, Caroline?"

Both women looked confused, as though something were off kilter. The silence lengthened as they puzzled over the situation.

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"Did you want something?"

Caroline's confused expression cleared. "Yes, actually." She waved her keys in the air. "Just wanted to let you know I'm leaving for the Headteacher's luncheon in Leeds. I'll be gone for the rest of the day, but will have my mobile should you need anything."

"Right. It's been pretty quiet here today, I think we should be fine."

As Caroline exited the school's car park and began the drive to Leeds, she thought about the days that had passed since the vandalism.

There had been a flurry of varying reactions to the incident, mostly positive. Students had overwhelmingly spoken out in support of the GSA and each of the Civics classes had given over a portion of a class period to discuss the issue in greater detail. Parents, likewise, had been supportive though there were some who worried about safety and needed reassurance that all precautions and preventive measures were being taken.

One student had been removed from Sulgrave Heath over the issue, and that had been almost as difficult to accept as the vandalism itself. Rachel Hollingsworth had been withdrawn two days after the incident and hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to her teachers and mates, as her father had been the one to come by and pick up her belongings.

Kate and Lawrence were both gutted by the Hollingsworth's decision and Caroline found it difficult to provide solace to either. Kate felt as though she had somehow failed Rachel and Caroline could not convince her otherwise. Lawrence, in typical teenage fashion, blamed Kate and the GSA for Rachel's departure. Caroline was exhausted from rationalising with him in an effort to turn his anger to constructive avenues. She and he were currently tolerating one another's presence and Caroline was eager for the coming weekend when they would have a break from each other.

She was equally eager for the coming weekend when she and Kate could have their fill of one another.

Even as the thought crossed her mind she felt her face flush. She was very much looking forward to spending more time with Kate, but she wasn't sure that she was emotionally ready for their relationship to move to the next level.

She exited the roundabout onto a lightly traveled country lane running, more or less, parallel to A61. It was a lovely day for a drive, she had extra time, and she did her best musing whilst driving. Her thoughts turned back toward Kate and their recent time together. They had managed several dinners and afternoon walks, and Caroline was beginning to feel more and more at ease with considering the idea of a long term relationship. Of course, it was easy to consider such things, but another to actually admit it to the world at large.

Not for the first time, she was struck by the hypocrisy of her very public support of the GSA and her intense fear of being caught out in having a relationship with a woman.

It was easy to be indignantly opposed to discrimination in the abstract, but another thing altogether to throw yourself out there as an easy target made larger due to children, a conservative mother and a career to think about.

Then again, wasn't she asking the students of the GSA to trust that they would be met with support and acceptance? Why shouldn't she expect the same for herself, or was she simply too cowardly to put herself at risk? Then again, it was quite different to be a forty-something coming out for the first time compared to a teenager.

She snorted, disgusted with herself at the endless loops of 'then agains' she was willing to entertain.

Before she could spiral into another series of similar thoughts a ragged thumpety-thump rhythm indicated a problem at the rear passenger side.

"Bollocks," she muttered as she pulled onto the shoulder. Taking her mobile from her bag, she got out of the car to assess the situation.

"Bollocks," she muttered again once she confirmed no signal and also that the rear passenger tyre was indeed very flat. She looked up and down the country lane and cursed her sunny optimism in taking the least traveled path. Looking heavenward she let loose her frustration in a loud string of phrases, ending with "Robert Frost be damned!" She took a deep, cleansing breath and turned her mind to the crisis at hand.

Her father had been useless at teaching her anything more than handing over money when it came to things like car maintenance and John had been even less helpful, most often leaving it to her to arrange for the routine garage visits. But she was an intelligent, modern woman and she should be able to figure out how to change a tyre.

Shouldn't she?

She took off her tailored jacket and uttered a silent prayer of thanks that she was wearing trousers instead of a fitted skirt. Opening the boot of the SUV she lifted the panel to find all of the tools she'd need to change the tyre, along with the spare itself.

Ten minutes later she resorted to pulling the owner's manual from the glove compartment and marveled at the multi-functional usage of the metal rod as both wrench and jack lever. "How clever," she hummed with real appreciation. She loved economy of design. Following the diagram, she inserted the rod into the jack body and tested the lifting mechanism under no load, almost crowing with pride when it worked properly.

Then she set out to position the jack under the frame which required getting down on her knees and studying the undercarriage before deciding where the jack should be positioned in order to bear the load. Gingerly she nudged the jack in place, consulted the diagram in the manual twice and tentatively began to raise the jack's platform so that it came into solid contact with the frame.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," she mumbled nervously and stepped as far away as she could whilst still able to operate the jack. Holding her breath, she pumped up and down and chortled when the flat tyre began to rise off the macadam.

Once the tyre had a clearance of several centimetres she realised she needed to extract the lever from the jack in order to use it to loosen the wheel nuts. She consulted the manual once more and cursed heartily. She was supposed to loosen the wheel nuts initially before lifting the car via the jack. She quickly undid the steps she'd successfully completed, removed the rod from the jack, fit it over the first wheel nut and twisted.

Nothing.

She set her feet wide apart, ran her hands down to the end of the rod (after all, she was a scientist and she understood the concept of leverage), took a deep breath and twisted.

Nothing.

"BOLLOCKS," she bellowed.

After twenty minutes she'd finally managed to loosen the wheel nuts. She was quite certain that using her foot to push, with all her weight and strength, was not exactly the safest method, and she was also certain that the grime that she'd just wiped onto her white shirt would never come out, but the wheel nuts were loosened, nonetheless. She felt a certain sense of victory in that.

Looking at her watch she was dismayed to find she'd been at it for nearly an hour. She had hoped to make the Headteacher's gathering in time for the post-luncheon meeting, but that wasn't going to happen; the event was a complete miss, much to her dismay. She redoubled her efforts hoping at least to make it to the local garage near Sulgrave Heath before closing. She might as well get her tyre tended to after all this trouble.

She repositioned the jack, lifted the car, further loosened, then removed the wheel nuts and regarded the tyre with trepidation. It was as wide as she.

"In for a penny, in for a pound."

What was it about this situation that had her spouting platitudes like a ninny? She shook her head, rubbed her thoroughly grimy hands together and took a deep breath before wrestling with the flat tyre.

When it refused to budge from the axle she screamed in frustration and threw caution to the wind, kicking the tyre multiple times in her tantrum. The last kick had her spinning around on one leg, clutching her foot in pain. When she finally calmed down and turned her attention back to the car, she was amazed to see the tyre spinning loosely.

A guttural whoop of victory broke forth and she couldn't help a feral grin spreading over her face. She wasted no time resting on her laurels though; she removed the tyre, put the spare in place and reversed the order of steps until the car was once again on solid ground with four firm tyres.

She rolled the flat tyre to the boot and hoisted it up and onto the cargo bed.

By now she was thoroughly covered in road grime, and she gamely patted her hands on her bum, giving up the idea of ever wearing this particular outfit again. She glanced at her watch. "Three hours and ten minutes. Surely a new record for longest tyre change, ever." She peered curiously up the lane. It was inconceivable to her that no car had come by during this entire ordeal.

As if on cue, a car appeared on the horizon and sped toward her, mockingly. She muttered a few more profanities under her breath as she got in the car and pulled back onto the roadway.

Fifteen minutes later when she approached the door to the local garage, she caught sight of her reflection in the glass, and vainly tried to tame her windblown hair. The door opened, as a customer departed, nearly hitting Caroline in the process.

"Oh! Pardon...Caroline! What on earth-are you alright?"

"Kate!" Caroline patted her hair twice more before clearing her throat and smiling breezily. "Yes, yes of course I am. Alright, that is. Never better. And you?"

Kate felt her lips twitching. Caroline was completely disheveled. Her clothes were covered in dirt, her knees looked as though they'd been rubbed in the ground, and there was a streak of black grime across her left cheek.

Kate was certain that she'd never seen dirt look so enchanting.

"Apart from a flat tyre after school today, I'm good."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. "You too?"

Kate blinked. "Is that why you're so," she gestured vaguely at Caroline's appearance, "tossed?"

"Help you, ma'am?" A gruff voice interrupted.

Caroline held her keys out, "Indeed. My tyre is in the back there, can you check to see if it can be patched?"

"Aye." He took the keys, regarded both women and scratched his head. "One of you knows how to change a flat a sight better than the other."

Caroline looked at Kate's grime-free clothing, then down at herself. "Did you? Really?"

Kate shrugged modestly. "My dad loved to work on cars. Also, I was at school, where there were loos and towels. Where on earth were you?"

"The road less traveled." Caroline muttered. "Just, let me nip to the loo and wash up, yeah?"

Kate nodded and watched in amusement as Caroline crossed to the Ladies. She tilted her head. Was that two handprints on Caroline's bum? She poured a cup of old coffee from the drip machine and took a seat in the empty waiting area. She handed the cup over to Caroline when she came out of the loo.

"You look like a woman who could use a drink."

Caroline pulled a face, but accepted the cup with gratitude. She took a swallow and shuddered, "What? Are you trying to poison me?"

"The barista here really should be working in a garage, don't you think?"

"Okay, okay, smarty boots. Point taken." She leaned back. "Will you take me for a proper glass of wine after my ordeal in the countryside?"

Kate surveyed the wreckage of Caroline's outfit. "Definitely. Where would you like to go? I hear the Three Legs Pub is just the spot for working class women, such as us."

Caroline regarded herself with a rueful smile. "I am a right mess, aren't I?"

"What are the odds, the two of us having flats on the same day?"

"Three." The gruff voice of the mechanic broke into their conversation. "A gent from the posh school you work at, Miss—he came in, were about three hours ago now. Had a flat. Same reason as you both." He held up a wicked long screw. "I just took a walk around your car, Ma'am," he bobbed his head toward Caroline, "and just like t'other two, were another screw in the front passenger tyre, just hadn't leaked out yet." He tilted his head, "Either you're all three driving through t'same construction area or someone's havin' a little mischief at your expense, I expect?"

Caroline growled in response. "Sodding little prick!"

"Personal attacks'll up your bill, ma'am." The mechanic protested, with a wry grin. "Have t'say though, I fancy a lass with a salty mouth and a willingness to get her hands dirty." His eyes raked over Caroline's wrecked outfit appreciatively and he stepped a little closer to the Headteacher.

Kate put a demure hand on the mechanic's forearm. "Pardon, she was referring to another prick." She smiled disarmingly while applying just enough gentle force so that he had to take a step back from Caroline to recover balance.

The mechanic's eyebrows knitted together, uncertain whether he'd just been insulted.

Caroline jumped in before he could work it out. "This gent. It wasn't Ryan Fitzgerald, by chance?"

"One and the same." He scratched his head. "Likely the screws were put in at different times…otherwise, you'd all been suffering from two flats at t'same time. Whoever did this, weren't the smartest ne'er-do-well, seein' as you all turned up asking for patches. Any self-respectin' mechanic would check the rest of the tyres."

"How fortunate for us," Kate agreed.

"Now, if it were me and I wanted to cause a real problem, I'd pour some water in the diesel tank." He nodded, "Ruin a diesel engine faster than anything barring a jackhammer."

Kate and Caroline exchanged worried looks.

Kate ventured, "Can we protect against that?"

"Aye. I could fashion a locking guard for you."

Caroline pulled her mobile out. "We'd best call Ryan."

…

Two hours later, they sat in Kate's living room, finally sharing a glass of wine.

"What a day," Caroline sighed.

"Mmmm."

Caroline peered at her over the rim of her glass. "You don't honestly blame me, do you?"

"You got that from Mmmm? Are you feeling guilty?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." Caroline blew out a breath, and peeked at Kate sheepishly. "Honestly, I'd hoped to anger the idiot into being stupid right after the assembly. As time passed, with no further incidents I hoped it was a one off and that…you know…"

"That your attempt to rationalise had worked?"

Caroline nodded.

"For what it's worth, I was rather beginning to believe it **_had_** worked. It was a very good attempt—and I think most of the school are in complete agreement that your logic is spot on. We are better for having diverse voices, beliefs and experiences represented in our student body. But then there are the few, Rachel's dad included, who can't seem to operate outside the lines of what they personally believe is right or safe." Kate frowned. "Sometimes I get so angry about small mindedness that I just want to hit sense into the bigots of the world." She shook her head, "But then that makes me every bit as wrong minded as they are."

"Are you frightened?"

"I was, frankly. At the beginning. That…message. Felt like a violent assault because it was so personal and so precisely worded and placed to make me feel targeted. But the tyres? That's a little more juvenile and a little less physically frightening if that makes sense?"

Caroline nodded. "I think so."

Kate continued, "I think we will continue to have problems until we find the source, but I'm not convinced that any of us are in danger of physical harm. The students, I worry a bit more about. We have to make sure they don't feel our fear and that they continue to feel supported and safe."

"You are a very good teacher." Caroline's half smile and quiet praise lit up the room for Kate and she ducked her head with sudden shyness.

They sat for a moment, enjoying the silence and the closeness.

"So?"

Kate stirred, "Mmmm?"

"You can change a tyre with no issue?"

"Oh. That. Truthfully, Michel Dobson and Roger Edworthy happened along, saw the problem and had it done in five minutes."

"But you said that you-"

"And I could." Kate smiled. "But I didn't have to, so why bother?" She gestured at Caroline's rumpled outfit. "What I wouldn't have given to see you in action out there on an abandoned country lane."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It was a comical sight."

Kate slid her hand up Caroline's thigh. "Comical isn't what comes to mind. I can see you now, folding your jacket and placing it in the back seat."

Caroline nodded, her attention focused on Kate's hand as it rubbed slow circles on her upper thigh. "I did." Her voice was a little hoarser than she'd expected, and she cleared it.

"Precisely laying out all the tools you need for the job." Kate slid a little closer.

"Uhm-hmm."

"Testing it out to make certain everything worked as expected." Kate rotated, hooked a leg over Caroline's thighs and straddled her lap.

"I did." Caroline leaned back and rested her hands on Kate's hips, looking up into very brown, very intense eyes. She had a difficult time concentrating on anything else.

Kate leaned in and whispered, "Going down on your knees and positioning just right," she trailed kisses down Caroline's neck, to the point at which her blouse came together before she took a slow, lazy breath and continued her thought, trailing kisses up her neck on the other side, "pumping up and down, thrusting and lifting and-"

A mobile started ringing, and Caroline groaned. "God almighty. What on earth is it, now?"

Kate took a steadying breath and leaned back. "It's your mum's ring tone, is it?"

Caroline nodded as the tried to calm herself.

"God bless your mum." Kate smiled ruefully.

"Something like that," Caroline agreed, answering the phone with a faux cheerful greeting. "Hi, Mum?"

"Oh?"

"It is?"

"I hadn't noticed."

"Indeed."

"Right. On my way, then."

"Bye. Bye-bye."

Caroline disconnected and raked her fingers through her hair. Kate smoothed the aftermath and tenderly kissed her cheek before sliding back from Caroline's hips and standing, her hand outstretched.

"Family dinner." Caroline explained in a regretful tone.

"Mmmm."

"I forgot."

"You might have had a little help."

"You are a vixen that way." Caroline smiled.

Kate chuckled. "I can be."

Caroline's face grew serious. "I've been thinking about this weekend."

"Oh?"

"I'm looking forward to being with you."

Kate's face softened. "Me too."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to-"

"There's no rush." Kate pulled her into a hug. "We've all the time it takes. I know you want me, Caroline. I can feel it down to my toes. Let's just enjoy the closeness. It will be worth the wait."

Caroline breathed in and marveled at the smells of Kate. Floral, spicy, warm, sweet, earthy, heavenly. A perfect balance.

"What you do to me," she whispered.

"I shall dream of you in mechanic coveralls, and nothing else," Kate whispered back. "Now be off before I lose my mind, rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

…

When Caroline walked into the door twenty minutes later, Celia took one look at her daughter; clothes covered in grime and demanded, "Why on earth are you grinning like a Cheshire Cat?"

Wisely, Caroline avoided answering the question. She was pretty sure that discussing the merits of role playing was not the sort of dinner conversation one ought to have with one's mother.


	17. Chapter 17: Chicken Soup and Bad Health

**a/n: TGIF! Hope you all have a great one! Again, thank you for taking time to leave a review, I don't do the greatest job of reaching out to thank folks individually-but each one of your reviews makes me smile and I appreciate the effort made on your part! I hope you continue to enjoy my take on things-especially as the 'mystery malicious mischief makers' are revealed...**

**Chapter 17: Chicken Soup is Bad for your Health**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"I have Ms. McKenzie and Lawrence here to see you."

Caroline took her spectacles off, a look of surprise washing over her face, "Thank you, Beverly. Send them in."

Within seconds, the door opened and Lawrence entered, a look of sullen defiance on his face. Kate followed, her blouse spattered with some sort of liquid. She carried a towel in her left hand and was dabbing at the wet areas as they entered.

"What on earth?" Caroline rose and came round her desk, indicating that Beverly could pull the door shut on her way out.

Lawrence looked down at his toes.

Kate shrugged, indicating she didn't fully understand the situation either, but she attempted to explain.

"Dr. Elliott, I'm not entirely sure what the intent behind his actions were, but Lawrence just burst into the school dining hall and purposefully knocked my plate from the table. Most everything went to the floor, but my soup went all over me, as you see."

"What? Are you burned?"

Kate shook her head, "I'm fine, soup in the dining hall is never that hot. However, Lawrence hasn't made any effort to explain his actions, and as you imagine they created quite a disturbance in the dining hall. I thought it best to adjourn to my classroom to try and understand what was going through his head. However, he's not answered any of my questions, so my last recourse was to bring him to you." She used the towel to apply more pressure to the damp areas on her blouse; her skin was a little irritated from the wet material.

Caroline turned her full attention to Lawrence. "Well?"

Lawrence took a deep breath and sighed. "I didn't mean any harm."

"Well, then that makes everything all right." Caroline nodded with a look of incredulity. "I'm sure Ms. McKenzie just overreacted at your selective act of incivility." She pointed to one of the chairs in front of her desk and commanded, "Sit down and start talking."

Lawrence sat down, eyes still downcast. "I heard someone talking," he mumbled, and then grew silent again.

"I wish I could say the same thing." Caroline mouthed to Kate, "_will you stay?__"_

Kate nodded and continued absentmindedly scratching at the moist places on her skin.

"Go on, Lawrence. What did you hear?"

Lawrence sighed. "I'm not a nark."

"What you're not is a hooligan. And yet, you assaulted Ms. McKenzie. I want to know why, and what that has to do with what you heard."

He protested, "I didn't assault her. I was trying to protect her!"

Kate looked up from her attempts to soothe the itchiness. "What?"

"I heard someone talking in the library. They were talking about Ms. McKenzie. I'm not sure everything they said, I tuned them out until I heard them say something about...a nut allergy." He shot his mother an anguished look. "They were laughing about lunch and talking about getting to the hall before the show started." He shook his head. "I just ran."

Caroline shot Kate a horrified look.

Lawrence continued, looking at Kate, "When I came in, I saw you had your plate already. I just...just...ran." He shrugged, as if further words were beyond his capability.

"Kate, why do you keep scratching at yourself?" Caroline moved toward her, scanning the areas where the soup had spilt.

"I...the material...I thought...but maybe it is welting a bit." She pulled her sleeve up to check her forearm more closely. "A rash." She closed her eyes. "Something was in my soup."

"Did you eat any?" Caroline asked.

Kate shook her head, looking at Lawrence. "No, he knocked it out of my hands before I had a chance. But I certainly would have." She smiled at him, "I...don't know what to say, Lawrence. Thank you."

He waved at her arm and blouse. "Are you sure you're well?"

Caroline chimed in, "Do you need an epipen?"

"No. Possibly some benadryl, but I think it's just a skin reaction—my breathing is unaffected. It's not that bad, honestly."

Caroline snapped her fingers, "I have a sports top." She went to the coat rack, rummaged through a small duffel bag and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt. She held it out for Kate, and motioned to Lawrence. "Turn around, let's give her some privacy."

For Lawrence's sake, Kate checked the cheeky response that came to mind. Instead she simply gestured to the door, "I'm quite well enough to make it to the loo for changing. May I rejoin you two in a moment?"

Caroline nodded and called after her, "Talk to Beverly, I think we may have some soothing ointment." Once the door closed, she turned back to Lawrence. "I am very proud of you."

Predictably, Lawrence rolled his eyes. "From hooligan to proud?"

Caroline sat in the chair beside her son. "Circumstances speak volumes if you won't, Lawrence." She watched him fidget. "I know that it can't be easy as the Headteacher's son. I think it's harder for you than William, honestly, and I'm not sure you've shared with me the real difficulties you face with your mates because of it."

Lawrence focused his attention on her, a slight nod telling her he was listening.

"I also know that you care about doing the right thing. Like a year ago, remember? When those two boys at the park knocked down your cousin, Eloise? You defended her so enthusiastically that one boy went home without a front tooth."

He ducked his head and grinned. "And the other bloke had a black eye."

Caroline bit her cheek to keep from chuckling. "And, while fighting isn't the best solution for every problem, it did highlight that you care about justice and respect and fair treatment." She ached to reach over and ruffle his hair, but she knew that would not maintain the grown-up atmosphere she was striving for.

Lawrence sat a little taller in his chair.

"So. You made a choice today to do the right thing. Help me to do the right thing, too."

He looked perplexed.

"Who did you hear talking in the library, Lawrence?"

He made a face. "That's the thing, Mum. I don't know. They were in another row and I couldn't see them for the books. I didn't think to look before I ran toward the dining hall. I do know there were two of them, one boy and one girl."

There was a light knock at the door. At Caroline's response, it opened and Kate slipped in.

"All right?" Caroline asked. Kate nodded.

"Lawrence was just telling me he didn't see the students who were talking, but there were two; a boy and a girl."

"There must have been a third." Kate replied. "I'm guessing, a prefect. I think I worked out a few pieces whilst I was changing."

She explained when both Lawrence and Caroline looked puzzled, "Prefects are the only ones who really have access to faculty meals. They set the tables and often refill our beverages. They also have the freedom to move around the school in a mostly unchallenged manner." She shrugged again, "Unless the students are in league with an adult employee in the kitchen it's the most logical answer."

Caroline nodded. "That's good." Turning toward her son, she smiled. "I think we can take it from here, Lawrence." As he stood, she added, "Thank you for protecting Ka—Ms. McKenzie. See Beverly for a pass to second lunch and an excuse for tardiness to Maths."

He nodded and moved toward the door. As he passed Kate, she nodded with a serious look. "My hero. Truly."

This evoked a shy smile. "I'm glad you're okay and I didn't hurt you when I knocked everything down."

"Lawrence?" Caroline called just as he reached the door. "Can you keep what you heard private until we have a chance to act?"

He nodded.

Once he exited, Caroline crossed to Kate. "Let me see your stomach."

Kate arched an eyebrow, "Are you asking me to disrobe in your office, Dr. Elliott?"

Caroline sighed. "I know what you're doing. Lighten my worry with humour, but Kate, this is ridiculous. Violent vandalism and, now, intent to commit bodily harm? It's time this nonsense was ended. May I?"

When Kate nodded consent, she gently lifted the blue workout shirt and surveyed the welts liberally covering most of her torso. "Ouch."

Kate shook her head. "It looks worse than it is. The anti-itch cream soothed it significantly."

"Still." She took Kate by the hand and led her to the seat that Lawrence had just vacated. "How are you?"

"A little shaken. I just…agree that we have enough now to make some progress."

"Who was the prefect at the faculty table today?"

"Prefects. Ari Kapil and Thomas Patterson." Kate answered promptly. "We can also check the library records. Each student is required to sign in and out, so we know that the two Lawrence heard had to have been in the library at 12:15, since Lawrence came into the dining hall at 12:20."

Caroline nodded. "We also know they would have left shortly after 12:15 if they wanted to get to lunch prior to…," she faltered. "God, Kate. Who knows the extent they contaminated your food. If anything had-,"

"If anything had happened, I would have given myself an injection, Caroline."

"Still, I just keep remembering you lying there, not breathing."

"Shh. I had a cold then, and wasn't near my epipen." She patted her hip. "It's right here, in my pocket; I always keep it close now." Kate covered Caroline's hand with her own. "It's lovely that you are so worried, but I'm alright. Let's focus on the issue at hand."

Caroline blinked. "You're right. Sorry." She took a deep breath. "Ari Kapil and Thomas Patterson. Are they mates?"

"Not particularly, that I know of."

"So. Let's check the library registry for a male/female pair that are particularly friendly with one or the other of our prefects."

"This is indulging my secret fantasy of snogging a beleaguered, but sexy, Deputy Inspector, you know," Kate murmured. She looked at her watch and sighed. "Unfortunately, I have class now. So, it looks as though you get to solve the mystery without me. My other hero in the House of Elliott."

Caroline made a face.

"Will you call the authorities before confronting them?" Kate fretted.

"Most likely. This latest stunt represents a lack of conscience that is too malignant to dismiss."

Kate nodded, biting her lip. "I always liked Thomas. I hope it's not him." She sighed. "I don't envy you. My afternoon will be filled with verb conjugations; promise me you'll be safe."

Caroline crossed her heart and kissed her finger. "Come back after final bell and I'll update you."

...

"Caroline?"

"Yes?" She turned, "Kate."

"I've been in suspense for three hours. Any news?"

She crossed the room and sat across from Caroline, leaning forward so her forearms were on the desk.

"Ari Kapil's father lost his job two months ago as a quality assurance engineer. His replacement is gay, and apparently his dad has made a lot of comments about his dismissal being due to quotas rather than performance. Ari's spiraled out of control, he's definitely bought into his father's bitterness. When I pulled him from class he was quick to let me know his thoughts on the GSA and the faculty sponsors."

"Tell me you had some support when you pulled him from class?"

"I took Roger Edworthy with me. He was on planning, and has a large enough presence to discourage any daft ideas of physical recourse."

Kate nodded, "Good plan."

"So, in the course of my conversation with Ari, and with the library attendance diary in hand, Leigh O'Shaughnessy and Bill Pinkerton were identified as the other students involved in the vandalism. We called in constables prior to pulling them from their last class. All three have been taken to the station for further questioning, and the police are notifying their parents of the potential charges. I believe that you and Lawrence will also have to answer some questions, but I've arranged for those interviews to be conducted here, first thing tomorrow morning."

"You had a busy afternoon! I don't know Bill Pinkerton, but Leigh auditioned for the choir. She dropped out just after Rachel won her first solo performance. I found Leigh difficult to work with; she seemed to have an inflated sense of her talents, and the other students treated her with kid gloves, said she had a volatile temper. I was relieved when she made the decision to drop out."

"She fits the part, then and possibly accounts for more motive for the anger aimed at you in particular—if she felt that Rachel received preferential treatment."

Kate nodded, thoughtfully. "What will happen to them?"

"Expulsion for starters. Zero tolerance policy was obliterated at every turn: destruction of school and faculty property and intent to do physical harm." She reached out to touch Kate's arm at the mention of physical harm. "The authorities will determine if summary offences will be leveled, but additionally, I think we should seek to have them cover the cost of repairs to the piano as well as our tyres." She leaned back in her chair with a tired sigh. "Do you think that's fair?"

Kate considered the question.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I'd worry if they were allowed to stay on as pupils." Her tone intimated a deep regret at the waste.

Caroline squinted her eyes. If she didn't know better, Kate were wondering the extent at which her teaching interactions might have influenced Leigh's destructive response.

"Kate, these students made deliberate choices that were clearly outside the accepted standard of behaviour—for God's sakes, who knows what their intent was in lacing your lunch with peanut oil. They will pay and deserve the consequence of those decisions. Hopefully, they can learn from this and be better for it. Regardless, it is out of your hands now, and I, for one, am glad that they are no longer a threat."

Kate nodded. "I know. It's just never easy; admitting defeat when it comes to a student."

"Think of the ones who benefit. There are twelve students in the GSA. All of whom are safer because of your commitment to that group and the absence of those determined to see it fail."

"You're right. Of course you are. I'm just a bit maudlin is all." She shook her head as if to clear her head of any sadness. "On to something a bit more positive." She leaned forward with a suggestive smile.

"Do tell." Caroline would never grow tired of that lopsided smile and arched eyebrow.

"I've been daydreaming this past three hours about snogging a certain beleaguered, sexy Deputy Inspector slaving away to protect my honour."

"DI Elliott at your service, ma'am."


	18. Chapter 18: Innuendos

**a/n: Oh. Wow. It's been soooo long since I posted last! My apologies. Writing hasn't come so easily the past couple of weeks, but I hope to be over the hump now. Selfishly, I hope you all are aren't finding it difficult to read!**

**also: there are some really good stories out there to read...I hope you're enjoying them as much as I am! :)**

**I hope to be back with another chapter before the American Thanksgiving (in which we give thanks for the pilgrims taking advantage of the Native American's hospitality...but, hey, TURKEY)...**

**Chapter 18: Innuendos**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"Someone wants to see you go into the weekend on an up note."

Caroline turned from the filing cabinet to find Beverly hidden behind a huge vase of red roses.

"For me?"

Beverly peered over the flowers with a wry smile. "No. Actually they are for Bosdale, I just took the liberty of redirecting them; you get the roses, he gets the large order of office supplies from Ryman." She turned and set them on the conference table. "Of course they're for you. Big plans this weekend?"

Caroline felt her face warm and her heartbeat speed up as she pondered best how to answer Beverly's question. She settled for redirection, "Fountain pens and highlighters can be romantic."

"Aha! So you admit there's romance afoot." Beverly flashed a delighted smile. "Care to share?"

Caroline's face heated up more as she struggled with a best answer option. She was certain she might start perspiring if this kept up.

She tried to pull off a nonchalant expression as she answered breezily, "Do I seem to be the sort to kiss and tell, Beverly?"

"Never you, of course. But your suitor apparently doesn't share your sense of discretion," Beverly nodded to the bouquet. "And good on you, I say. You deserve a bit of romance, Caroline." She smiled. "If I'm not overstepping my boundaries."

Other than Kate, Beverly was the only staff member to know about Caroline and John's separation. The revelation had not been Caroline's doing as John had rung up school one day and left a detailed message regarding the timing of his first weekend with the boys after he'd moved out. Delivering that message was one of the very few times she'd seen Beverly fumble for words. That she'd not heard a word of speculation from any of the other staff cemented Caroline's belief that Beverly could be trusted. However, she wasn't quite ready to share her budding relationship to Kate with her PA—even if Beverly might suspect.

Evade and divert. That was the course of action Caroline preferred in situations like this.

Shaking her head in a vague fashion she asked, "Speaking of weekends, shouldn't you be commencing yours?"

Beverly knew when she was being dismissed. "Indeed. I sincerely hope to be seeing you with a smile on Monday."

After the door closed, Caroline openly viewed the roses with consternation. Of course they were pretty. Of course it was a lovely gesture. Especially ahead of their first weekend together. However, for the life of her, she couldn't envision Kate being so blatant about their relationship. Surely she knew that there would be questions and speculation.

Not to mention that any devious nosy Nelly might not think twice about trying to take a look at the card to see if there were any good gossip to spread around campus.

There were plenty of nosy Nellys at Sulgrave Heath.

It was a sweet thought, but the execution wasn't well planned and Caroline felt a surge of annoyance at Kate. Not to mention that Caroline wasn't a big fan of cut roses. She found them so…overdone.

She uttered a low tsk of irritation and plucked the card from the bouquet.

_Caroline,_

_William told me about the recent vandalism, a scary business! He also told me that 'Mum broke the case'. He was very proud, and rightly so. Well done! I miss your intellect and sharp wit. Perhaps you'll join me for dinner one night next week?_

_fondly,_

_John_

Caroline blinked. She read the card twice more, then stared blankly out the window. She felt as if she'd been kicked in the stomach. John had hardly spoken to her for two months, and almost always the conversations had focused on logistics related to the boys. Now a dozen roses, a flirtatious tone and an invitation to dinner; this was a change she hadn't seen coming. What was he thinking and, more to the point, what should she be thinking?

A cheerful chirp indicated an incoming text and interrupted her brooding confusion.

_At the risk of seeming eager, I didn__'__t think the dismissal bell would ever sound. 7:30__—__your place, as planned? _

Kate.

Positive, steady, strong, present Kate.

Beautiful, intelligent, fearless, gentle Kate.

Romantic, intense, sexy, feminine Kate.

Caroline shook her head and registered the feeling of guilt that she'd assumed Kate would be so presumptuous. John, on the other hand, was another thing altogether. John was a self-absorbed wanker who had walked out on her without so much as a backwards glance. For the sake of the boys, she would be civil. That might include dinner, but it didn't mean she would be falling prey to his manipulative attempts at charming her.

Not when she had a chance at something really nice. Something really important. She had a feeling this thing with Kate could be just that.

She typed out a reply, a sly smile replacing her frown.

_Even earlier if you can. How__'__s that for eager? I__'__m leaving now__…_

She picked up the stack of paperwork that had to be addressed before Monday morning, slipped it into her bag and regarded the roses for a moment before scooping up the vase with her free arm.

As she exited school she saw her opportunity. She fell in step with Alice Upshaw, an older woman who had taught history in superlative fashion over the years that Caroline had been Headteacher.

"Happy Friday, Alice!"

"And not a day too soon!" The woman tempered her reply with a smile. "I'm getting too old to keep up with my students, Caroline—but don't tell the management."

"Your secret's safe with me. Two days of rest and you'll be right as rain." She shrugged the arm with the vase of roses, "And perhaps these beauties might brighten your mantle this weekend? They're looking for a home."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "What was wrong with the old one?"

"Unsuitable intentions, I'm afraid. No worries, though, they come with no baggage, only drink a little and are disposable after you tire of them." She smiled. "Honestly, they're destined for a lonely Friday night on a street corner if I don't find a taker."

"Just happens I have a free hand, an empty mantle and a soft spot for homeless thorns." Alice took the vase and gave a hearty sniff. "I'll pour up a couple glasses of cider and let Timothy believe I have a mystery suitor. Perhaps that'll put a kick in the dosy bugger's backside and he'll actually take me out for a night on the town tomorrow."

"Mind you, I don't give marital advice, but I do wish you luck." Caroline smiled and waved as they parted company.

…

Kate stood in her bedroom experiencing a sense of déjà vu. Her bed was a resting place for a mound of clothes flung there in a fit of pique. Not unlike the afternoon before her first dinner at Caroline's.

But this wasn't just dinner.

This was a weekend. Practically two whole days. The stakes were so much higher.

This included over-night wear.

The problem was Kate didn't own pyjamas, except for a set of flannels she reserved for only the coldest nights. With the exception of those few nights, Kate slept in the nude. As a concession when she visited her mum, she had a pair of fleece trackies and a selection of old t-shirts she wore until she retired to the bedroom. Then everything came off.

Trackies and an old t-shirt wouldn't cut it with Caroline. Even if the t-shirt was from Prince's Nude tour in 1990. She'd always loved the irony of throwing it off just before crawling under the sheets.

However, irony had no place at Caroline's this weekend. Sensual did. And while she liked to think her nudity might be an alluring temptation for Caroline it also seemed a bit presumptuous.

"Sexy, but modest. Temptress, but not vixen. Willing but not expectant." She blew out an exasperated breath. "No problem."

She glanced at her watch.

Just enough time for a quick shopping trip on her way over to Caroline's house.

Now. What to wear for breakfast?

It felt very sixteen-going-on-seventeen but in the most delightful way. She bloody well might be moving into her fourth decade, but she still felt like a teenager when it came to Caroline.

As she completed her packing, she danced around the room enjoying 90's music and the anticipation of the weekend to come.

…

Caroline placed a bright arrangement of tulips on the mantle. "Beautiful, Kate. But careful, you'll spoil me."

"Tis the season." She smiled at Caroline's quizzical expression. "For tulips, not spoiling, but I'm happy to try."

"Come on. Let's get your bag upstairs." Caroline bit her lip and smiled shyly. "Not to sound too forward, or anything, but I assumed you might stay—"

"With you?" Kate finished Caroline's statement with a question.

Caroline was touched by her graciousness. It was obvious that both of them were nervous, but Kate wasn't willing to let Caroline flail in the deep end on her own.

"Well. Yes. I mean if you want—"

"If you're not sure—"

"I don't want to assume—"

"There's no pressure—"

"Never not at all, let's see—"

"Where the night takes us—"

"No rush—"

"There's no hurry—"

They were breathless by the time they reached the top of the stairs. And slightly confused. Which seemed to be the theme of the evening. In the most delightful way.

"Right then, why don't we temporarily put your bag in my room, and go from there?" Caroline smiled, again shyly. "This way."

Kate took in the narrow hallway lined with pictures of William and Lawrence. Here with missing teeth, there with braces, and always with the expression of boys raised knowing they are loved. Every third or so picture included Caroline or a man, Kate assumed, John.

Kate felt the gravity of the moment, despite the levity of tone. She had been invited into a special place. This was a sanctuary, Kate was certain of it. Caroline was so put together, so structured, so ordered at school. And here she was too, but this was a different sort of order. There was vulnerability here, the way the pictures walked through the life of a family, the love on display for anyone to see. Caroline was such a reserved figure at school, that to see her, here, surrounded by these images of her family with an unguarded happiness made Kate's heart thump hard against her ribcage. In fact, it almost hurt it felt so good to be in this inner sanctum.

_Good God, If I__'__m this sentimental about the hallway how will I manage to keep from puddling on the floor when I enter her bedroom? _

Caroline tilted her head, the shy smile replaced with a furrow of concern. "You all right, Kate?"

"Never better, just admiring the pictures; your boys are beautiful, Caroline." _And so are you,_ Kate finished silently.

"They are, aren't they?" Caroline surveyed the photographs fondly. "I can't quite believe they're practically grown men." Her face changed when she came across John. "Well, one of them is a child, but let's not speak of John this weekend."

"Suits me." She lifted her bag slightly, "Lead on, and I will gladly follow."

Caroline indicated a bathroom off the hallway, "This is the guest bath; I thought perhaps you might prefer to use it this weekend?"

"Agreed. Bathrooms are so much more intimate to share than beds." Kate said seriously. Caroline pursed her lips but stopped when Kate chuckled.

"Well they are, aren't they? A bit…of course, if you'd rather…"

"Caroline, it's fine. At the moment, I'm so happy to be here I would agree to walking all the way to school for a trip to the loo."

"My mum always said that the loo is the greatest vestige of privacy." She rolled her eyes, "Dear God, did I really just say that?"

"You did. You have become that woman. Dreadful, and I'd had such high hopes."

"What you must think of me. I'm not totally hopeless, you know. With respect to interpersonal communications, it's just-"

"You're nervous."

"I'm a great big gob of nerves, Kate. To be more precise."

"It's just me, Caroline." She dropped her bag and stepped close, taking both of Caroline's hands with a gentle squeeze. "Nothing to be nervous about, nothing to prove; just the two of us, enjoying the moment. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright?" She leaned forward slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Caroline's lips.

She felt Caroline take a deep breath, and was rewarded with a genuine smile. "Right. Right." She drew the word out on her exhale. "Let's drop your bag and head downstairs. Dinner is almost done, but I thought you might fancy a glass of wine in the garden beforehand."

"Lovely."

"Here we are." Caroline ushered Kate into the room at the end of the hallway.

The master bedroom was simply furnished, but elegant in a way that all but screamed Caroline. Kate immediately noted the absence of a masculine touch; it was as though John had been written out of the script, and for that she was immensely relieved.

She put her bag on the floor of the small reading nook and turned back toward the door. "Shall we?"

Caroline nodded, her face a mixture of anticipation and relief at Kate's willingness to allow things to develop at a slow pace.

She followed Kate down the stairs and to the kitchen, each woman lost in her own thoughts; the silence more companionable than awkward. Caroline found it difficult to keep her eyes on anything other than the figure ahead of her and the gentle sway of those hips. Kate's natural movement was seductive and lit a fire that definitely tickled Caroline's fancy. For the first time in the several months they'd been seeing one another, Caroline realized that she had the luxury of time on her side, and that the now-familiar heat might be stoked into an all-out raging inferno. And why-bloody-not? She was a grown woman for God's sakes. She deserved to live a little. She felt sure that making love to Kate more than qualified as living a little.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kate's low voice roused Caroline from her musings and she blushed at having been caught out.

"Erm..." Caroline looked frantically around the kitchen, and pointed at the bottle of red wine on the counter. "Why don't you pour while I check on tea? Then we'll," she gestured to the garden, "and perhaps I'll share my thoughts for free?"

"For free?" Kate teased, "Careful, I'll mark you as easy."

Caroline felt certain that her face might resemble a roadside flare. She turned quickly to the hob, and lifted a lid from the stew pot that simmered over the low gas flame. She was relieved that Kate didn't press her for further details.

The air was crisp when they stepped into the early evening moonlight. Caroline led the way along a mulched path to a fire ring, where she'd laid several pieces of firewood earlier in the afternoon. A small teak table with two cushioned chairs was sat close to the fire. Kate smiled when she saw settings for a meal. The scene was idyllic.

"Dinner for two under the stars by firelight?" She reached back and took Caroline's hand with a gentle squeeze. "Dr. Elliott, I might think you have ulterior motives."

Caroline bridged the distance and whispered in Kate's ear. "You, my dear, are a star pupil." She smiled at the shiver her sudden closeness and breath evoked. "Cold?" She asked coyly.

"Keep doing what you're doing and I'll be hot in no time."

Caroline looked down and realised she was stroking Kate's arm lightly with her free hand. "Mmmm."

Kate spun around slowly, her chocolate eyes lit with intensity. "It's lovely to have you all to myself with no worries about curfews, mothers, hooligans or curious-but-kind PAs." Her left hand came up slowly and cupped Caroline's cheek. "You are a difficult woman to pin down, Caroline Elliott."

"Probably not so difficult this weekend." Caroline answered with a teasing wink. "And I think I will enjoy it tremendously. Do you know, I think our entire weekend's conversation might be comprised of double entendres?"

Kate gently pulled Caroline's face toward her own. "Darling, I've been reading subtext into our conversations for months now." She kissed Caroline lightly and smiled into the embrace when Caroline responded by drawing the kiss into an exploration of each other's wine flavored lips.

Zinfandel never tasted so good.

"I could drink you up." Caroline whispered breathlessly, her eyes hinting at a challenge.

"Your lips are so soft, so silky," Kate purred in response; "I could be satisfied with nothing more all weekend."

Caroline broke away with a chuckle. "I may have met my match."

Kate cocked her head, "We're still playing, right? Because you know you have."

"Just, let me light the fire."

"Can't you feel it raging?"

"Never hurts to fan the flames, a bit. A little separation, a little oxygen, builds the heat more effectively."

"I think it's called unresolved sexual tension. The air is positively thick with it, Caroline."

"Settles around us like a glove, doesn't it? Cheese?"

Kate's brow furrowed, "What?"

Caroline smiled cheekily and gestured toward the table. "Cheese? Grapes? Pita points?"

Kate's shoulders slumped slightly. "I…really…there's no response for that, but for the record, there is no subtext for 'pita points'…I will take one, though." She put her wine glass down and picked up a handful of finger food. "Double entendre dueling does leave one depleted."

"And hungry?"

"Ravenous."

"Excellent." Caroline took another sip of wine. "Do you mind lighting the fire while I plate our dinner?"

"I'll gladly work for my gratification, Caroline."

"Mmmm. Mind you, I think I'll put you to the test later." Caroline winked. "But for now, stoke the fire, and I'll be back with something that will delight your tastebuds."

Kate watched her disappear back down the path toward the house. She fanned herself.

Who needed a fire when Caroline Elliott was near and the night was young?


	19. Chapter 19: Just Desserts

**a/n: Well, this took a little longer than I meant it too...I'm about a week behind! I do hope it's worth the wait-and that you've enjoyed reading up on all the other great stories in the fandom. I'm about to head over to the new forum...hope to see you there!**

**also: thanks so much to everyone who is taking the time to read my words-the favorites and follows and comments are beyond awesome. **

**Chapter 19: Just Desserts**

_"__Caroline?__"_

_"__Yes, Beverly?__"_

_"__A package arrived for you.__" _

Caroline lightly touched the pendant around her neck as she pondered her reflection. It was simple but elegant and it paired nicely with the midnight blue silk pyjama set she'd chosen for the evening. It was perfect.

Except.

It was the most thoughtful gift John had ever given her. It had been delivered to school her first day as Headteacher and it had quickly become a favorite. She liked the weight of it and the way it hung on her neck and she'd always thought it framed her chest and face just right. She wanted this evening to be perfect, but it somehow felt wrong to wear jewelry from her estranged husband when she very much hoped she'd be wearing nothing else in an hour's time. And she would most definitely not be in the company of her estranged husband.

She sighed; oughtn't've been more difficult to remove her wedding ring? She'd done that a fortnight ago and toasted the event with a glass of champagne. Somehow, the removal of this necklace felt far more permanent and more akin to an amputation than removing the diamond encrusted wedding ring. To be fair, the ring was always a bit more flash than she preferred. But, it had signified for twenty odd years that she belonged to someone.

Apparently she was over it.

No, this necklace had no place in her bed alongside Kate McKenzie. They deserved a fresh start with no reminders.

Even if it was elegant and dressed up her silk pyjamas. She smiled as she unfastened the clasp. She had a feeling Kate would accept her as is—no adornments. Holding the necklace in her fist for a moment she took a deep breath and reconnected with the emotions that had hung heavy between them in the garden. Her body still vibrated from the pleasure of it.

They'd nibbled at their dinner, lost in conversation and each other's eyes. Afterwards, they'd turned their chairs to the fire and sat peaceably, finishing their wine and listening to music fed into a remote speaker. Later they'd danced under the moonlight. Caroline's breath grew shallow at the memory.

_Kate dropped her hand and stood causing Caroline to blink at the sudden separation. It had been so relaxing, sitting there basking in the heat of the fire__—__or the heat of each other, Caroline wasn__'__t really certain, and she didn__'__t really care. _

_She only knew it felt comfortable and exciting all at once and she was disturbed at the sudden cessation. She bit off the protest that sprung to her lips when she saw Kate extend a hand. _

_"__Dance with me?__" __A tender smile graced Kate__'__s face and Caroline could swear she felt her heart flutter. She was summarily opposed to such sentimental poppycock when she heard others talk about it; and yet, there it was: definitely a flutter. _

_Never mind the familiar warmth significantly lower than her heart__—__she was growing accustomed to that flush, but tonight there was a muscular tightening that was almost painful. _

_It hurt so good._

_She chose to keep that cheesy remark to herself._

_Instead she answered by way of taking Kate__'__s offered hand. Stepping close she whispered in Kate__'__s ear and smiled at the shudder her breath caused._

_"__Only if I lead.__"_

_Kate__'__s breathless reply had caused her to shiver in return._

_"__Careful what you ask, darling. I might follow your every request.__"_

_Her mouth dry, her heart pounding, she__'__d led Kate in a modern waltz. Their bodies carried as much heat as the fire they__'__d abandoned and at every opportunity Caroline increased the contact. Kate was taller and proportioned perfectly so they fit together almost like hand-in-glove. Caroline marveled at the rightness evoked by their contact. _

_As they glided around the garden, Kate brought one hand from Caroline__'__s shoulder and caressed her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes in appreciation. Kate__'__s long fingers traced her jawline, then cupped just under her chin gently turning her face upward. When Caroline opened her eyes she found Kate looking on her with an almost dazed expression. _

_Her breath was taken away at the want in that look._

_"__You are magnificent,__"_ _Kate murmured as she leaned in slowly, her eyes searching Caroline__'__s for permission. Seeing what she__'__d hoped for she smiled and gently met Caroline__'__s lips with her own, breathing into the kiss with a soft sigh that almost unraveled Caroline__'__s tenuous hold on control. Eagerly she opened herself to the possibility and they swayed under the moonlight._

_Caroline was absolutely positive she__'__d never experienced anything so soft and warm as Kate__'__s lips__—__every time they kissed it was the first sensation she registered. The rational portion of her brain catalogued subtle tones of sweet and salty; the not-so-rational part of her brain felt her horizon diminish to the points of contact between herself and Kate:_

_Tongues, gently touching, receding, tasting, tracing the other__'__s lips, _

_Lips, in turn both gentle and insistent, pressure pulses keeping time with their breath. _

_Hands, Caroline__'__s left come up to stroke Kate__'__s cheek; the taller woman tilting her head so that their foreheads rested gently together. _

_Quiet gasps punctuated the night air._

_Kate__'__s left hand, cradling Caroline__'__s neck, her right slipping lower onto the crest of Caroline__'__s hip, her thumb stroking down and up and down again, relishing the softness of the linen trousers, shyly exploring the hollows and swells of Caroline__'__s body. _

_Caroline__'__s right hand, palm laid flat, on the small of Kate__'__s back pulling her closer. _

_Closer still she stepped between Kate__'__s legs, dropping her hands to guide Kate into contact with her thigh._

_Kate__'__s breathing hitched at the intimate touch. She moaned softly, twisting her head slightly to the right. _

_"__Caroline, I__…" __Her breath caught again as Caroline rocked gently, increasing the friction between them in a rhythmic fashion._

_"__God, you__'__re driving me mad.__" __Her voice was ragged and she lowered her mouth to claim Caroline__'__s again, this time urgently with a hunger that left Caroline starved for more. _

_"__Though this be madness, yet there is method in it.__" __Caroline murmured as she broke away with a sigh and then trailed kisses down Kate__'__s neck. It was a form of divine madness, indeed: she was growing drunk from the tastes and smells of Kate._

_Kate__'__s breathless voice held a note of vexed amusement, __"__Good on you for Shakespeare and bonus points for a most enjoyable methodology, but did it have to be Hamlet?__" _

_"__Mmmmm.__" __Caroline__'__s hum created a vibration along Kate__'__s neck, causing goose bumps to erupt over the sensitive area. With a groan Kate smiled lustily and took action._

_Stepping back and pivoting, she spun so that she was behind Caroline, cradling the length of the slightly shorter woman. Circling her arms around Caroline__'__s waist she whispered, __"__I want to touch you, Caroline. Please, may I?__" __She punctuated her request by splaying her left hand, palm flat along Caroline__'__s belly, and dipped her index and middle fingers just below the drawstring waist of the linen trousers. She began to caress slow circles against Caroline's warm skin. _

_Caroline sucked in a harsh breath at the sensations the suggestive touch elicited. Arching, she threw her head back against Kate__'__s shoulder. _

_"__Good God, Kate. I think I__'__ll explode if you don__'__t.__" _

_Immediately she felt strong arms tighten, pulling her so that she was nestled securely in the contours of Kate__'__s body. Kate guided them back a step, so that she could use the trunk of a nearby cedar for leverage. _

_"__You__'__re not worried about the neighbours?__" __she whispered reluctantly, as though she was afraid Caroline might suddenly realise where they were. _

_"__You can touch them later, darling, but I think they are a little too old for you. For now let__'__s start with me.__" __Caroline replied, gyrating her hips so that she ground into Kate__'__s pelvis. She smiled when she was rewarded with a groan that made it clear Kate was straining to control her physical reaction to Caroline__'__s gentle thrusts._

_Kate__'__s voice was low and breathy when she managed to reply, "How should I take care of you, Caroline? Tell me what you want."_

_"I...want...you." Caroline brought her hands to Kate's thighs and ran them down her quads, circled to the side and came up to the hips before reaching back to cup Kate's ass firmly. "I want you to touch me, everywhere, Kate. I want you to kiss me," she turned her head and met Kate's lips in a gentle kiss. Breaking away from the embrace she completed her request. __"__I want you to kiss me everywhere, Kate.__"_

_It was as though her words were a key, leaving Kate free to explore Caroline__'__s body at will. _

_She deftly unbuttoned the lowest three buttons of Caroline__'__s peasant blouse and ran her hand along the soft skin, wordlessly murmuring her appreciation of the textures and contours at her fingertips. Creating a pocket of distance between their bodies, she unclasped the bra that had blocked access to Caroline__'__s breasts. _

_Both women groaned when Kate moved the silky material aside and cupped Caroline__'__s breast. The nipple was already tight and sensitive; it only took a light pinch and Caroline__'__s knees buckled. Kate__'__s right arm pulled Caroline closer, settling the shorter woman into her body more securely._

_"__I__'__m not sure I can stand, Kate.__" __Caroline ground out the reply between laboured breaths. __"__You are literally making me go weak in the knees.__"_

_"__I have you, dearheart. __Just__…__let me hold you...let me feel you__…__let me take you... You want that, don__'__t you?__" __Kate punctuated her words with short kisses along Caroline__'__s neck and finished with a light nip on the sensitive flesh of her earlobe. _

_Caroline bucked slightly at the erotic sensations flooding her body._

_"__You are magnificent.__" __Kate repeated the words she__'__d said earlier, but there was a note of reverence now that had not quite been there before. She shifted her attention away from Caroline__'__s breasts and dropped her hand lower. _

_Caroline held her breath in anticipation. Kate__'__s fingers were so elegant, so dextrous, so beautiful and they were tracing patterns on her skin that made it seem as though every nerve ending was standing at attention. She felt a throbbing pain between her legs that could only be soothed by Kate__'__s touch and she was growing despera-_

_"__Ohhhh, god, Kate,__" __she heard the guttural cry and realised it was her own voice that was expressing her pleasure as she felt Kate__'__s initial stroke. She was incapable of words when Kate entered her with one finger. Her hips bucked on their own accord and she registered her impression that Kate was mighty strong to keep them both from toppling over in an awkward heap._

_That strength and endurance would come in handy, she was cert-_

_"__Fuck me!__" __Her plea caught them both off guard when Kate__'__s thumb sent a fresh volley of pleasurable ripples through Caroline__'__s body. _

_Dimly she felt Kate__'__s face turn up in a smile, as she hugged Caroline closer. __"__Oh, that__'__s a request I__'__ve longed to hear,__" __she whispered. She picked up her rhythm and was answered with Caroline__'__s quiet murmurs of approval. _

_Caroline was driven beyond the point of words, her focus only on the sensations that surged through her body. _

_The cool night air, the openness of the garden, the stars that swirled in and out of her sight line as her eyes blinked in pleasure. Above all, the feel of Kate__'__s body, her strength, her tautness, her breath, her hands. _

_Oh, God. Her hands._

_Caroline felt the orgasm start in the soles of her feet, as tiny pinpricks of light; the warmth and the rumble of it stormed her body in waves, and she held her breath on one long inhale. She exhaled slowly as the tremors finally began to subside, leaving her limp and feeling a bit like a rubber band._

_"__I__'__ll take this over yoga any day,__" __she murmured in a slightly giddy tone. _

_"__Class is yours every day of the week if you like.__" __Kate offered with a low chuckle. __"__You feel amazing, Caroline.__"_

_"__I__'__m so glad, because I__'__m not sure I can move. You may be stuck between me and a tree indefinitely.__"_

_"__Hardly a rock and a hard place,__" __Caroline could hear the smile in Kate__'__s reply._

_They were silent for a moment, enjoying the intimacy._

_Caroline took a deep breath, __"__Mmmm. I feel so light-almost as though my lungs were full of helium.__"_

_"__Ooh. Glad you don__'__t sound like it. That would be quite the turn-off.__" __Kate grunted in displeasure when Caroline shifted away from her and turned, taking her by the hand._

_"__I can turn you off?__" __she arched an eyebrow._

_Kate grinned, her features smooth in the moonlight. Caroline lost her breath at the beauty of her. _

_"__No, actually. I am suddenly. Definitely. Irrevocably. Turned on. Thanks to you.__" __Her brown eyes twinkled when Caroline tugged at her slightly._

_"__Come on, then__…__let__'__s make better use of those blankets I brought out. It__'__s such a gorgeous night. I__'__m feeling the need to lie down and indulge in a little heavenly body watching.__"_

_Kate__'__s grin widened at the wolfish smile that Caroline flashed. __"__Dear God. Thank you.__" __She pushed off from the cedar and gave Caroline__'__s hand a squeeze. __"__Did I mention this is the best Friday night I__'__ve ever experienced?__"_

_"__Well, let__'__s take it to a whole new level. Again. Shall we?__" _

_"__Let__'__s indeed.__" __Kate followed as Caroline led the way._


	20. Chapter 20: Something to Chew On

**a/n: Good heavens! I'm so sorry to have been so long in posting this update! Your kind reviews and queries are much appreciated, truly! I hope this Chapter lives up to expectations, and I hope it's not so long before my Chapter 21-but no worries, I am still around and puttering at the keyboard!**

**Happy New Year to all! As always, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts if you're so inclined, your words are great to read!**

**also: yay for S3 finally!**

**Chapter 20. Something to Chew On**

"Caroline?"

"Caroline?"

"Mmmm, yes, Beverly?"

"Are you alright?" Beverly stepped into Caroline's office, having abandoned the phone system due to Caroline's unusual lack of response.

Caroline looked up from where she stood at her bookcase. "Indeed. I'm really well, Beverly. And you?" She smiled.

"I'm…." Beverly's eyes narrowed as she observed Caroline moving toward her desk. "You're limping."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are. Or if not limping, you're moving very gingerly. What happened?"

Caroline settled herself behind her desk with a sigh. "I'm fine, Beverly. It was just…an active weekend."

Beverly's mouth formed a small 'o' when the penny dropped. She cleared her throat and tried to hide a knowing smile. "Well. Good to see you prioritising a proper exercise regime. Can't be proactive enough with your well-being."

Caroline's mouth quirked upward. "Mmmm. What was it that you needed, Beverly?"

"Oh. Right," she lifted the stack of reports she carried. "Kate McKenzie dropped off the compiled test statistics from the Languages department. You were on your conference call with the Independent School Association, and I didn't want to disturb you."

Caroline was certain her heart rate sped up at the mere mention of Kate's name. She worked hard not to allow her face to break out in a loopy grin, even though she felt as though her insides had just turned into a warm, gooey marshmallow.

The effect was more pleasant than it sounded.

She schooled her expression and nodded toward the already cluttered meeting table.

"Put them there with the others, please. And make certain my diary is clear for the next two years so I can get caught up."

"Not possible, chief. You are, however, clear until 12:20. At that time, I expect you to take a minimum of twenty minutes break to eat a balanced meal and then you're free until 14:00 at which point you are expected to drop in on the sixth form assembly."

"A right tough taskmaster, you are, Beverly." Caroline donned her spectacles and resolutely picked up a folder. "Don't mind the snoring you may hear later."

"Coffee, in a jiff." Beverly smiled fondly at Caroline, who was already immersed in the report she was reviewing.

Not more than four minutes passed before Caroline's mobile chimed an incoming text. She recognised the personalized alert tone and eagerly looked at the screen.

_Sorry I missed seeing your face when I stopped by a bit ago. How are you? _

Caroline's expression softened as she responded to Kate's message.

_A bit sore, I admit. I think I need to undertake a serious training programme._

It took less than a minute for her reply.

_If the role of personal trainer is open, I'd love to bid on the position. Or positions as it were._

Caroline's face broke into a wide grin and her fingers flew across the touch screen.

Lawrence would have been proud of her texterity. And mortified at her message.

_You've not inquired as to the benefits._

Again, the response was prompt:

_Perhaps an interview with a demonstration of my skills is in order? You could go over the benefits in detail…_

Caroline felt her body react to the message.

_I think we just might work something out. 16:00 at your place?_

She held her breath awaiting the response.

_You are keen to move quickly. I respect that in someone about to embark upon a rigorous training programme. See you at 16:00…_

Caroline felt absurdly reassured that her impression of the weekend's success had just been validated by Kate's willingness to see her again so soon.

….

Kate silenced her mobile, locked it to the home screen, which was a picture of Oscar Wilde-Child curled up in front of a cosy fire, and put the device into her bag. All the while she wore a slightly dreamy smile.

"Don't you look like the cat what ate the canary?"

Kate started, her hand flying to her chest. She spun around to find Julia Harris in the doorway wearing a suddenly contrite expression.

"Sorry, Kate, I didn't mean to startle you. You look a very pleasant world away. Good weekend, I take it?"

Kate felt her smile broaden and realised dimly she seemed to have lost all control of her expressions. She raised her hands in an admission of defeat. "Great, actually."

Julia glanced at her watch and growled. "Sounds like a juicy talk, and I only have three minutes before a department meeting. I'm going to find you later today and grill you properly."

Kate shook her head. "A lady never tells, Julia." She primly placed her hands on the desk.

"We're mates, you and I, not ladies! I'm dying to tell you about Roger and me…so…tit for tat? It's only right."

Kate settled for deflection, "You needed something?"

"Oh, right. You remember the summer scholars program I mentioned a couple of weeks ago, Summerfuel? My academic advisor at Lady Margaret Hall has accepted my précis and I'm set to develop the spatial modeling course I'd submitted. I was wondering if you could review my course syllabus for grammatical and substantive errors?"

Kate shook her head with a modest chuckle. "Grammatical, yes. Substantive? I believe you may need Dr. Elliott for that." She felt a thrill at the mere utterance of Caroline's name.

She definitely had it bad.

"It's only A levels content. I think you can handle it." Julia's look resembled that of a sixth form pupil who thought her teacher could do no wrong.

Kate smiled and took the proffered A4. "I'll mark it, if warranted, with comments. I'll leave it in your inbox—I have to dash just after final bell—an appointment." _And I'm not planning on being late for that._

Julia smiled, "Mmmm. Thanks, Kate. We'll catch up on our weekends tomorrow morning over coffee?"

Kate laughed and shooed the young woman from her doorway.

Looking at her watch, she was pleased to see she still had fifteen minutes before she was due to teach. Just enough time to revisit Friday night's activities. Again.

She didn't think she would grow weary of the remembering.

_The night breeze was just cool enough to make the blankets that Caroline had brought from the house a nice touch. They spread one on the ground and lay down, Kate pulling Caroline into the curve of her body as they reclined on one hip and elbow and turned their faces skyward. _

_"__That was…" Caroline took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing the end of the sentence on her exhale, "cathartic." _

_Kate laughed, her pleasure a low rumble in her chest that Caroline pressed back against with a secondary sigh of contentment. "That's nice."_

_"__What?"_

_"__Feeling you. Your vibrations. Being so close that where you stop and I start seems to blend together. Just then, it was as though your laugh was an extension of my pleasure."_

_"__Reactions," Kate observed._

_"__Of the best kind." Caroline burrowed her way back into Kate with a shiver. "You really are proportioned just right, Kate McKenzie."_

_"__Mmmm." Kate's murmur conveyed a note of happy amusement at Caroline's relaxed sense of familiarity. She dropped her head and brought her mouth close to Caroline's ear. "Are you calling me a good fit?" she asked, her voice almost an octave lower than normal. _

_Caroline turned her head and surprised Kate with a kiss. The gentleness of the gesture was enough to soothe Kate's immediate anxiety. She hadn't meant to sound presumptuous, but her attempt at witty riposte might possibly come off as entitled or…_

_Kate's thoughts fizzled as her body registered the sensations of Caroline's touch. What had begun a gentle kiss turned into a charged exploration when Caroline twisted her body, simultaneously rotating and lowering Kate to the blanket. Kate arched, her shoulders digging into the earth, her hips thrusting unconsciously to meet Caroline's hand when it slid under her top and contacted bare skin. It felt as though every cell in her body was hanging in limbo awaiting Caroline's next move. Lightly ridged goose bumps erupted in the wake of Caroline's touch which was charting an unmistakable course for a destination that was beginning to throb almost painfully with a desperate longing._

_She bit her lip, but the groan escaped around the edges and she opened her eyes to find Caroline watching her with a fascinated expression, a shy smile playing about her lips._

_"__What you do to me," she whispered and captured Kate's mouth in an impossibly gentle kiss, just as her long index finger swept down, making such a light contact that Kate bucked petulantly when the contact broke and the kiss was ended._

_"__Please." _

_Caroline smiled, and gave in to the simple request._

_Kate's breath caught and she held it for unimaginable seconds, lost in the sensations that flooded her entire being._

_Flashes of light: the moon and the stars twinkling; dots of red and blue dancing under her eyelids, keeping time to the movement of Caroline's hand. She felt the rhythm as music and she listened with her entire body._

_The rustle of the grass beneath the blanket, the occasional trill of a wren, and her breathing entwined with Caroline's heated exhalations played counterpoint to the delicate notes vibrating within, building intensity, growing into a roaring crescendo that she could only hold fleetingly, as the melody softened, receded and, finally, drew to an end._

_"__Brava," Kate gasped. She looked at Caroline, who watched her with that same fascinated expression. She smiled at the awe that she saw in Caroline's eyes, and to her great horror, she began to giggle uncontrollably._

_Caroline blinked, "What?"_

_Kate gasped, her words interrupted by sporadic giggles, "It's just…that…" She took a deep breath and tried again. "That was…you know…glorious..." She erupted into another fit of giggles, and waved her left hand helplessly, hoping that Caroline could see her sincerity. She closed her eyes and willed her giggles away. "You. Are glorious, Caroline Elliott. You make me feel so much that I just can't contain it all." She finished with a slight shrug._

_Caroline's face broke into a broad smile. "Oh." She nodded. "That's good then, yeah?"_

_Kate took a deep breath, relishing the almost ticklish sensation she felt throughout her entire body. "Mmm. That's very good."_

_They lay there for several minutes, lost in each other's closeness. Caroline curled her head onto Kate's shoulder, resting her right arm across Kate's chest. _

_"__Blimey." Caroline's quiet voice broke the stillness._

_"__What?" Kate shifted her chin downward so she could make eye contact._

_"__It's Friday night, and I'm laid about in the garden with my lover." She nodded to herself. "That's what you are, you know: my lover."_

_"__I like that."_

_"__In my garden." She shook her head slightly. "My mum would be mortified."_

_"__Mmmm. Are you?"_

_Caroline snorted in a surprisingly feminine fashion. "Oh, no. I quite fancy the feeling of being out here in the open." She raised her head and looked around. "Well. Almost. The shrubbery is quite dense." She chuckled, "And the neighbours are quite old."_

_Their quiet laughter persisted, even as they gathered up the blankets, blew out the candles and made their way into the house. _

"Ms. McKenzie, are you alright?"

Kate started, and shook her head, her face flaming immediately. She raised a hand to her cheek as she focused on the student stood at her desk.

"Goodness, I'm a world away today, Rebecca! My apologies, what was it you asked?" She looked around and realised that her class was beginning to filter in, the Monday morning lethargy apparent in the body language as they slumped into their desks and began to pull out textbooks.

She stood, gathering her thoughts, as Rebecca prattled on about a French movie she'd seen over the weekend.

It was going to be a long day, but the promise of 16:00 would see her through it.


	21. Chapter 21: Three is the Magic Number

**a/n: a longer than normal author's note this time, folks. there are potential spoilers coming up in this note, in the event you've been living under a rock so far as LTiH S3 goes...so skip down to the story if you don't want to read my soapbox rant...**

**But first, something I should have been saying every chapter...and that is that I do not own, nor purport to own, any characters following in my rendering of LTiH (naturally, there are a couple of unique characters, but all in all, this is a borrowed universe...in no way a making of my own imagination). I don't intend to profit in any way from the re-fashioning of Caroline, Kate, Beverly or any other LTiH canon characters. Except, of course, the emotional profit I take from your comments! :)**

**It's been a rough start to 2015 on LTiH and there's been a lot of good, thoughtful and provocative discussion on the good, and bad, that the K&amp;C storyline has given the lesbian community. The recent twists in the show have certainly dulled my appreciation of the overall message and I've found myself (as many of you have) angered at the disregard and disrespect afforded same sex motherhood, marriage and status within society. On the other hand, I very much appreciated Sally Wainwright's depiction of their relationship in the first 2 series and wish, fervently, that we'd see more exploration of those very real narrative dilemmas. Instead, we've been shortshrifted in favor of Celia and Caroline's reconciliation. 'Cause true reconciliation is possible when the source of conflict is...you know...run over in a parking lot.**

**But, I digress. My original intent in T42 (thanks Utsira for that moniker) was to carry up until the beginning of S1. Now, I can't bear to deposit C&amp;K on that doorstep. So, instead, I've done a leapfrog in time. So far there've been two distinct 'acts' in the story...the early days, leading up to the revelation that a relationship is possible and then, the beginning of the relationship up to the point of those early fumblings which really were anything but (in my imagination). So, now we enter the third, and final series of chapters. Likely ten in all...and representing an alternative path.**

**I may seem full of myself, and apologies if it comes across that way...mainly, I want you to know there's an end point in sight (this will not be an interminal story), but also: I needed to say, that for a long time after E4, I felt like continuing this story was futile. I've been humbled by so many new stories and love the resilience of this readership, writership and community (as evidenced in the LTiH forum moderated by Seaforce Breeze). **

**Anger is only constructive when it's moderated and focused to positive intent. I appreciate the dialogue Sally Wainwright started. I'm sad at the turn it took, but see this as a means to provoke a larger conversation in the public eye. **

**In the meantime, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post. My very sincere thanks to those of you who have posted recent inquiries about an update...it makes my day more than you know.**

**Chapter 21. Beginning Again: Three is the Magic Number**

"Caroline?"

"Caroline?"

She uttered a cry of surprise at the soft hand on her shoulder. The file she was holding fell to the floor as she spun around, her hand instinctively at her chest.

"Beverly! You gave me a fright." Caroline bent down to pick up the papers scattered at her feet.

"I called you twice, but you didn't seem to hear." Beverly's eyes were clouded with concern. Caroline was definitely not up to snuff. She hadn't been for some time, truth be told. Ever since….Kate.

Beverly motioned for Caroline to sit down. "Can we…talk?"

Caroline sighed and moved toward her chair, Beverly watching whilst she circled the desk. Over the course of the past several months Beverly had noticed troublesome changes about her boss. Her suits hung more loosely and there were dark smudges beneath her eyes. It was clear that she wasn't eating or sleeping well and her general fatigue was beginning to show in her work. Just yesterday she'd forgotten a conference call with the Board of Governor's and would have missed the appointment completely if Beverly hadn't noticed her line was not engaged at the allocated hour.

This was a mistake that couldn't be repeated without serious scrutiny by the Board.

Beverly knew the time had come to tread where Caroline didn't want company. But sacrifices must be made to move forward. She just hoped to come out with her head intact. A woman in pain was a dangerous beast.

And Caroline was in pain.

"Yes, Beverly?"

Beverly realised she'd been caught out mulling her next move. Caroline's tired eyes were focused on her, a hint of the old spark glimmering in her gaze. Beverly was almost delighted to see the right eyebrow arch and a wry smile turn up one side of Caroline's mouth.

"Is this an intervention?"

"Your very question suggests it should be."

"Touché." Caroline leaned back. "Beverly, I'm not sure you fully realise your importance to me. You've been steady, fair, accepting and unbiased. Lately, those are things that have been lacking in my life away from Sulgrave Heath."

"Perhaps, then, you'll grant me a bit of lenience for my next words."

Caroline smiled and bowed her head. A tiny nod.

"You can't keep going on this way, Caroline. It's clear that you're being eaten alive by grief and regrets. You must accept what's happened and move on." Beverly smiled slightly, "Or…."

"Or?" Caroline leaned forward, her interest piqued.

"You can get out of your office for a few minutes, take a walk around a quiet school. Most of the teachers are already cleared out for summer hols. You've spent a lot of time, lately, shut up in your office. I think you need to visit your old haunts." Beverly smiled.

"My old haunts?" Caroline repeated. "I fail to see how sitting in an empty auditorium or wandering the Languages corridor will make me buck up and soldier on." She closed her eyes. "It's stupid really, after all…we were hardly a couple before it all came crashing down. Perhaps my mum is right and…"

"Horseshit and poppycock." Beverly interrupted with a stern tone, causing Caroline to open her eyes wide in shock. "Well it is, and you know it. Don't let anyone belittle what you and Kate had. It was…well. It was extraordinary; it ran deep and it was life altering. Don't let anyone make you believe it was less than that."

To Caroline's great horror, a tear spilled over and ran unabated down her left cheek. She wiped it away just as it reached her jaw line. Her voice was very small when she replied softly, "It was, wasn't it?"

"So it was. Though I don't think it's doing you any good the way you're moping about, kiddo." Beverly hastened to add, "If I may call you kiddo."

Caroline was torn between a chuckle and an indignant reply. She opted to laugh as she replied, "Don't think I'm playing at melodrama, Beverly. I just…I can't quite pull myself together." She held up a finger, "and, yes, don't say it…I am speaking to a professional about it."

Beverly snorted. "It's not a professional I think you should be speaking to, Caroline."

Caroline canted her head quizzically, but before she could ask, a knock came at the door.

"Dr. Elliot, I'm sorry; I'm looking for Beverly. There's a…situation which requires her governance."

Beverly stood and whispered, "Please. Go take a walk. Now."

Caroline nodded and stood, theatrically kicking off her heels. "If only to appease you, Beverly."

…

She had to admit it was nice to stretch her legs. She took a deep breath and reveled in the silence of the corridors. She let her mind wander, as it often did to two school years prior, when she'd first begun to listen to Kate play. Those were the good times, the early days. Before things became difficult, distorted and, finally, demoralizing. Now the piano was silent and Kate was gone.

She wondered how the first months of motherhood were going for her former lover. She'd heard the news, of course. She'd been listening for it. When Julia Harris gushed over the beauty of the tiny baby, she'd fled the faculty room and cried with joy for what she imagined was Kate's great happiness and grief over her own fear and pride that had torn them apart. Despite the certainty that Kate had closed her heart off from Caroline, it just didn't seem to be getting any easier dealing with this chasm of loss in her chest.

She remembered, vividly, the last time they'd shared the same space.

It had been her mum and Alan's wedding. Kate was lovely, radiating a quiet beauty as she sat at the piano bench during the service. God, that smile playing about her lips. Later, laughing with Harry and Ted as the shambling oafs had flirted and competed for her attention. Caroline had been ready to dump an entire swimming pool over their heads if it meant they would leave Kate alone for a moment.

Of course, then she'd had her chance and managed to drive Kate away with a curt retort, after Kate wished her a Happy Christmas.

_"__Yeah, how likely is THAT?" Her tone was sharp, her pain- and her anger- evident and she immediately bit her tongue and whispered, "Sorry."_

_Kate ducked her head, clearly uncertain what to say. So, they fumbled along, and then Kate had walked away. Caroline had left just afterward, too weary to feign further happiness for the newlyweds. She'd done her duty. She loved her mum and Alan and would never have considered missing their golden moment. But it was done and she was exhausted from the effort. Sod it all; she was heading home to her own bed. She'd deal with missing the morning after brunch later._

Three days later (three!), Celia had mentioned in an off-handed manner that Kate had returned, not 30 minutes later, asking after Caroline.

Of course, she'd called immediately, or as close to immediately as celebrating Boxing Day in Ripponden with her two boys, Raff and Gillian and the newlyweds would allow. Kate had seemed distant, her mother was visiting and she had family around. They'd had a stilted conversation and Kate had finally admitted returning because she'd left a favorite scarf in the hall.

"I'd gladly have brought her the scarf." Caroline muttered as she turned down the corridor, her stockinged feet silently retracing her steps from two years ago.

It would have been nice, actually: to have had a reason to visit Kate's cosy bungalow again.

She snorted and chided herself, "Horseshit and poppycock." She'd had a reason, of course. The first day of term Beverly had given her the news.

"Kate McKenzie has sent a letter requesting leave. Apparently she's been restricted to bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy."

Still Caroline hadn't gone to visit. She'd called, and had spoken with Kate's mum, who politely answered Caroline's questions and suggested, rather firmly, that Kate was in a delicate state and stress would be detrimental to her health as well as the child she carried.

So Caroline had stayed away. Kate had delivered the child, a healthy daughter, and Caroline sent a bouquet of flowers, a plush toy, a set of lullabies and, after much consideration, a children's chemistry dictionary and science kit. The card read:

_Dearest Kate, _

_I'm so happy for you…I know this is what you've wanted for years: to be a mum. You will make a magnificent, and very pretty, one. I have a strong conviction about that._

_I hope the flowers brighten what is already a bright day, the lullabies bring you and the baby peace and quiet and…well, it's never too early to start a child down the path to a career in science. _

_You know where to find a willing tutor should you need one._

_Yours,_

_Caroline_

She'd waited impatiently to hear anything in response. Finally, four days later (four!) she found the reply in her post box, written in Kate's left-handed scrawl.

_Dear, dear Caroline:_

_Your flowers brought a smile, the lullabies a sigh of relief, and the infernal chemistry set a rueful chuckle. My mum is keen to make a volcano and it's taking every ounce of strength I have to force restraint upon her sudden interest in reactivity and minor explosions. I fear she's putting me through my paces as a training exercise for motherhood._

_Thank you for your thoughtfulness and your good wishes. They've warmed my heart more than you know._

_Yours in kind,_

_K_

"What does that even mean, 'yours in kind'?" Caroline muttered as she turned down another corridor.

Three paces later and she pulled up.

There was music coming from the auditorium.

She stood, glued, debating a hasty retreat or a full-on rush to the front line.

_Of course, it mightn't be. Anyone could be playing. _

But, the odds were very good that it wasn't just anyone.

Her feet began moving of their own accord and she sighed, realising she was merely along for the ride. Her body had responded first, brain be damned.

Blessedly, the door was ajar, so she peeked in and felt a lump form in her throat almost immediately at the sight of her.

The music was melancholy. While the tempo was moderate there was a yearning quality to the piece that drew Caroline in and down the aisle before she fully caught up to what she was doing. She pulled into a row midway down standing quietly. Her vantage point allowed admiration of the view along with the opportunity to take deep calming breaths in an effort to slow her heartbeat, which was adding a percussive effect to the tune.

Once finished, Kate sat motionless at the keyboard, and Caroline could see her breathing was also erratic. When Kate reached up to wipe her face, emitting an audible sigh, she also realised that Kate was unaware of her presence.

"Mr. Barnes obviously didn't recognise the value of your little mirror—if he returns as your temporary replacement in fall term, we'll need to demonstrate." She stepped into the aisle and continued, "It's lovely to hear you play again, Kate."

Kate was so still for a few seconds after her comment that Caroline wondered if she'd heard.

And then, without turning, "Caroline. It's lovely to hear your voice again."

"I've missed you."

"I'm sure school and the boys and the newlyweds and…John have kept you busy."

"Along with shopping for chemistry sets and lullabies."

Kate turned, and Caroline could swear she saw a trace of tears drying on her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Kate?"

Kate nodded, an embarrassed smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Fine, fine. Just a puddle of hormones at the moment; that's a part of new motherhood I wasn't quite properly anticipating."

Caroline stepped down the aisle, smiling cautiously. "I remember bursting into tears when Lawrence laughed the first time. John called me mental, which only served to prolong the waterworks." She shook her head. "I also burned his dinner that night on purpose."

"Sounds perfectly logical. Thankfully, my mum understands the sensitivity of hormones and hasn't challenged my emotional fits." Kate stretched and stood, and Caroline quickly averted her gaze. Her swollen breasts were too tempting; she feared she might seem callow if Kate caught her staring.

Kate gestured to the box on the floor beside the piano bench. "Beverly called and told me there were some personal books in my classroom that I'd left behind. She was afraid they might be lost for good in the summer shuffle if I didn't pick them up. I couldn't quite pass up the opportunity to play here again. I miss the acoustics."

God bless Beverly.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you came for a visit, even if it was only to retrieve," she peered into the box, "Keys to Fraser and Squair's French Grammar?" She smiled. "Riveting."

Kate chuckled, "That's just the starter, there's also Montaigne's complete works and Descartes' _Les passions de l'âme _for the really good stuff."

"The Passions of the Soul. That positively screams of provocative summer reading, especially in the original language."

"Wouldn't want my mind to wither away with nothing but a steady diet of _Meg and Mog_ and _Little Mouse's Big Book of Fears_."

Caroline considered. "Well, a big book of fears might lead to some interesting avenues of thought, especially in combination with Descartes." She held her breath, fearing she'd taken the flirtation too personal.

"I've missed you, Caroline."

"I can't deny that makes me happy to hear."

They let the silence stretch between them, until Caroline could bear it no longer.

"So. Tell me about your daughter. What did you settle on for a name?"

Kate's face broke into a grin. "She's only three months now, but she seems to be going on ten years for all her bossiness. She's called Lina."

Caroline looked perplexed. "Lena? Why it's lovely, of course, but it's not nearly so Victorian as the choices we discussed." She felt her face begin to flush at calling back their relationship, and she continued hastily. "Lena. Is that short for Eleanor?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders, "Something like that. Would you like to meet her?"

Caroline grew still and the smile left her face completely.

"I would love to meet her, Kate. If you'd let me…perhaps…visit?"

Kate bit her lip and Caroline's knees nearly gave way at the memories that habit recalled.

"I think…perhaps…that would be lovely."

As if timed by a prankster God, a ringing from Kate's bag startled them both. Kate glanced at the caller id and shook her head apologetically, "It's my mum."

"Of course." Caroline took a step backward to give her a semblance of privacy. She was happy for the distraction, because she feared breaking out into a victory dance, if she basked in Kate's shy gaze a second more.

Which would be very undignified in her stockings.

"Of course. I'll be home soon." Kate disconnected the call and turned back to Caroline with a sigh. "Sorry. I have to go…it's almost Lina's lunch time, and I seem to be packing the goods."

Caroline shook her head with a rueful sigh. "Nice try. I'm not even going to touch that remark."

Kate laughed. "I have missed you, Caroline." She gathered the box and both women started walking out of the auditorium.

They'd made it to the corridor and Kate turned toward the nearest exit. "Well, this is where I head out."

Caroline nodded; suddenly shy. "Of course. Erm…about…that visit. Would it…? Could I…?"

"Can you come for tea on Saturday? Around six? Lina will go to bed around seven, so this would give some playtime but also time for an adult dinner. If you'd like." Kate punctuated her last sentence with a short inhale and waited for Caroline's response.

"Saturday sounds perfect. I'll bring…sparkling water…to celebrate."

"Well. I'll see you then."

"Yes."

Kate started for the door, but turned to find Caroline standing there watching her. She smiled and nodded toward Caroline's feet, "I've missed that."

Caroline laughed. "I'll wear shoes to tea, I promise."

Kate called over her shoulder as she pushed open the exit door with her hip. "So long as you doff them at the door…my home used to be considered an extension of the Shire, remember?"

Caroline stood for a full minute, reveling in the unexpected turn of events.

Then she spun on her heel.

It was time to find Beverly and have a little talk about formalising that pay raise.


	22. Chapter 22: It Takes Two, Baby

**a/n: Happy Valentine's Day plus two! :) **

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed especially after my last chapter. You made my week so much brighter! For those who signed in as guests, I couldn't thank you personally. So thank you now! Earl Grey and Jax, your words definitely put a big grin on my face. **

**In the meantime, I've found myself channeling dialogue in the oddest moments, which is such a nice change of pace from the sadness and anger I'd been experiencing...so, if I can bring a smile to you, as well...then it's a double win for me! **

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 22. It Takes Two, Baby**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly?"

"I'm going to miss these moments."

"It's only summer hols, Beverly. We'll pick up right where we left off in fall term." She pulled her spectacles low on her nose and peered at her PA who was stood in the doorway. "You are looking forward to some time away, aren't you?"

Beverly laughed, "I'll still be coming in, now and again. I've things to take care of; after all, I'm a highly respected and highly compensated member of the staff, don't you know. I'll just miss the regular interaction with you—taking off to parts unknown for exotic experiences. I have to admit, I'm more than a little addicted to the daily updates regarding your mum's love life and the escapades of your step-sister."

"Gillian's a married woman now. She'll be dead boring from here on. And I'd hardly call Ripponden parts unknown or exotic."

"Mmmm. Aren't you watching the farm while she and Robbie are away for their honeymoon?"

"Yes, but-"

"And aren't there sheep to tend and tractors to mend? Gillian always seems to be fixing some piece of machinery or other, based on your telling of it."

"Beverly, I'm watching the farm—not working it. Raff will be minding most of the normal chores, and Lawrence is keen on tending the sheep for his summer science project. Far be it for me to point out that worming sheep will require a certain amount of proximity, and I'm pretty sure that more than the sheep will be shorn by the time he gives up the clippers."

"Like I said, exotic experiences."

Caroline snorted, but sobered quickly. "Actually, now you say it, perhaps I ought to convince Gillian that a professional be brought in for the shearing."

"She'll be accusing you of incorporating her farm if you're not careful."

Caroline pursed her lips speculatively. "I bet there are quite a few tourists who'd be interested in trying their hand at sheep shearing. We could charge a pound a minute. What do you reckon?"

Beverly shook her head. "I'd reckon I could hear Gillian screaming bloody murder all the way to Harrogate at the idea of her sheep with a mohawk and mullet."

Caroline cringed slightly at the phrase 'bloody murder' in relation to Gillian. She sighed, "You're probably right. She is a purist when it comes to that farm. Mind you, she does an amazing job keeping it all going—a sprawling place like that." Shrugging, she refocused on Beverly with a bright smile, "So, perhaps you're right, exotic experiences await; I've even bought a new pair of dungarees for the summer."

Beverly bowed her head, "Easy now. Next thing you'll tell me you have a special someone to take for a tour of the barn." She peeked at Caroline with a sly smile.

"Beverly!" Caroline tutted in a friendly warning tone. "Look here, you might fancy yourself a matchmaker, but I'll thank you to let a grown woman tend her own love life."

"Mmmm," Beverly nodded. "Don't think I noticed you walking a little lighter this afternoon, miss."

"It's premature to even call early days, Bev."

The familiarity caused the normally cool temperament Personal Assistant façade to crumble and Beverly's face broke into a wide grin. "Why Dr. Eliott, I do believe summer brings out the child in you!"

"That and a good walk, my dear, dear Bev."

"Aha! I knew it."

Caroline couldn't stop the grin from taking over, as she pushed her reading glasses back into place. "Beverly, I've work to do. Have a good summer."

"See you Monday."

"Right." Caroline shook her head, the smile lingering long after Beverly's footfalls had faded.

She was having tea with Kate tomorrow.

She didn't dare get her hopes up.

She couldn't quite manage to hold on to her heart.

She put down the report she was not reading and began to gather her things. It was Friday, it was the beginning of summer, and Kate had agreed to see her.

Screw work. She had a new outfit to buy.

…..

"This Caroline; you still love her?"

"It's not that simple; and I never said I was in love with her."

"You should know this now: a mother always sees when her child is in love."

Kate gently laid a blanket over Lina, who was napping peacefully. She cradled her baby's head for a few seconds before turning to follow her mother out the nursery door.

"It's not so simple, Mum," she repeated stubbornly as they walked to the living room.

Ginika sat on the sofa and picked up her knitting, all the while regarding her daughter with a doubtful expression. "Then please explain the complexity to me," she asked as she began working the yarn with quick, practiced clacks of the needles.

"Well. Caroline has a lot of…baggage."

The flashing needles paused, and Kate knew without looking that her mother was eyeing her critically. She hurried to explain.

"An ex-husband who is still very much in the picture, for one thing; and a teen-age boy who believes his dad walks on water and that I stand in the way of their happily ever after. Not to mention a mother who could pass for Jonathan Goodluck's passive aggressive white sister. She belittled our relationship every chance she got."

Kate sat back; certain that her point had been made.

"Mmmm." Her mum's tone indicated it had not.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why is it every time you say that, I know I'm in for a teachable moment?"

Ginika put her knitting to the side and focused on her daughter, who was sat across from her doing a very good impression of the defiant teen she remembered from twenty five years before.

"Katie-girl, you've given me circumstances. Not reasons. Can your Caroline not rise above her family prejudices and follow her heart? You told me she asked for another chance. You said no." Ginika's face expressed more gentleness than her words. "I think it is you that carries the baggage."

"Me?" Kate shook her head, a flash of anger evident, but she refrained from further comment and began the count to ten. As a child, this was how her parents taught her to argue. _Listen. Hear. Reflect. Engage. _Fat lot of good it had done her with Caroline.

As if reading her mind, her mother continued, "What were your expectations of Caroline?"

Kate glanced desperately at the baby monitor, but Lina slumbered peacefully on. There was no getting out of this conversation. She sighed.

"I expected to be respected. I expected to be regarded as an equal partner, not a dirty little secret or a passing fancy. I'm a grown woman; I did not expect to skulk from one hotel room to another feeling as though I'm a sexual deviant." She thought a few seconds more, and continued. "I expected her to be more curious about me. To show more interest in my life, my history, my dreams." She sighed, "I expected her to feel as deeply for me as I did for her."

"And what did Caroline expect of you?"

Once again Kate thought before replying. "She expected me to accept what she had to offer as enough. She expected me to keep quiet about our relationship." She shook her head slightly and amended, "No, she expected me to be discreet and judicious with respect to my confidantes—"

"A reasonable expectation," Ginika interjected.

Kate glared at her mother, whose expression remained calm.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Always yours, love." Ginika smiled and reached over to pat Kate's knee. "But sometimes you need a gentle shove to get out of your own way."

"Do you know, I find it very unnerving how you go from being the doting gran knitting a baby blanket, to uber analytical Dr. McKenzie in two seconds. It's just not natural." Kate rearranged her legs, so that she was sitting with her legs crossed, Indian-style on the cuddle chair. "But you are my mum, so please. Go ahead. What should I do?"

Ginika only shook her head with a soft laugh. "Surely you know the Professor never makes a decision for her student, love. But if you're asking my opinion, I think you're making a good start by having Caroline over for dinner tomorrow night. And, as your mum, I hope you give her a chance to make you happy. You deserve that, my girl."

"What makes you think anything will be different now?"

"Kate. Listen to yourself. Listen to your heart. If the two of you were in a vacuum, would you want a future with Caroline?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"No. Take it one piece at a time, until you come to a piece that needs to be changed. Then change it or count it lost."

Kate grunted. She hated when her mother applied the logic of Economics to emotions. She hated it more when it worked.

Ginika held up a finger, "One. Did Caroline admit her deficiencies?"

"Yes." Kate thought back to Caroline's admission in the garden that she had never had a good model for healthy relationships. She smiled slightly as she remembered Caroline's heartfelt words when she swore she would endeavour to be better.

"Two. Did Caroline tell you she would try to address those deficiencies?"

"Yes." In fact, Caroline had asked about her father, and had even visited once. Of course, it had been awkward, when her dad had rolled over and bared his bum thinking Caroline was a nurse there to give him a shot, but she'd been brilliant about it.

"Three. Even after you'd told Caroline that you were done, did she show support?"

"Yes." Caroline had appeared at hospital, that awful, awful day when she'd all but lost hope for the baby she carried. Even now, she remembered the relief at Caroline's timid question, _"__Do you want me to__…__come in__…__with you?__"_ She curled her hand, reliving the warmth of Caroline's grip. She often flashed back to that moment, when Caroline's relieved gasp was the validation that her eyes weren't deceiving her: her baby's heartbeat was strong and steady. She felt her face warm at the shame of her quick release of Caroline's hand. It had felt too right, the three of them connected like that. She couldn't allow even a second to build hope in Caroline again. So she'd been cruel in the face of Caroline's grace.

"Four. Why do you keep comparing Caroline to Richard and Helen?"

Kate's head jerked in surprise. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because Richard and Helen ran roughshod over your gentle nature." Ginika stood. "Come; talking makes me thirsty, and tea makes listening so much more pleasant."

Kate laughed as she stood to follow her mother into the kitchen. "You always did know how to make the medicine go down easier. I can only hope to be half the mother you are."

"You are a natural; anyone can see that by watching you with Little Lina Ballerina."

Kate rolled her eyes, but before she could comment on the subtle influences such a nickname, however cute, could cause, her mother picked up the previous topic of conversation.

"Richard practically argued you into marriage, Kate. Sometimes I think that was his real training for litigation. It seems to me that he played on your very strong desire to be a mother. From an outsider's view, and in hindsight, your entire relationship was built on becoming a family." She motioned for Kate to gather cups and milk while she busied herself with the kettle.

"And, while I am angry at Helen for the way she treated you in the end, I am very thankful you found your way to her. Accepting your sexual orientation was difficult for all of us, but it has made all the difference in your self-confidence. Of course it is alway easy to see in retrospect, but I believe you never felt quite comfortable in your own skin until you recognised your attraction to women."

Kate smiled. "I do liken it to feeling as though I gained use of a hidden sense. I feel a sort of equilibrium I didn't know before."

Ginika nodded. "You walk with purpose now. But Helen found you when you were most vulnerable and presented herself as a solution for all of your pain. I am not her mother, so I won't take the time to suss out the deficit in her personality that makes her go from wounded soul to wounded soul always acting the savior." Ginika poured tea into both cups and joined Kate at the small breakfast bar.

"I think you've taken the lessons you learned in those relationships and have over compensated with Caroline." She took a sip and closed her eyes in appreciation. "Good tea is almost impossible to find in America."

Kate considered her mum's words as they spread jam on homemade scones.

She had let Caroline set the early pace and expectations for their relationship. She had pushed aside her own insecurities for the first several months, willing to give Caroline the space she needed to find her own equilibrium. But she had needs as well, and one of them had been to protect her heart from being broken by another strong personality who only wanted her for a brief period, or for a singular purpose.

Ginika wiped her mouth carefully, and then placed a hand over Kate's.

"From what you've told me, especially during the first few days of our visit, it seems that Caroline is at a crossroads. Twenty years of marriage, and a lifetime of suppressed feelings make for a long road to equilibrium, as you put it. She must feel out of control compared to the previous orderliness of her life." She picked up the baby monitor with her free hand and smiled at the sight of her grand-daughter. "Meanwhile, you felt the very real call to move forward with what you considered your last chance at having a biological child." She turned the monitor and slid it toward Kate. "Perhaps now, you are both in a better position to discuss exactly what you mean to one another?"

Kate squeezed her mother's hand and gave her a sheepish smile.

Sometimes words weren't necessary in the McKenzie family.

Had she misjudged the depth of Caroline's feelings for her because she was too focused on not being hurt again? Had Caroline's small steps been building momentum for a future together? The look in her eyes earlier in the day suggested that Caroline was far more invested than just a fleeting fancy.

Kate nodded. "Tomorrow, it will be my very great pleasure to introduce you to Caroline."

Ginika smiled, showing her teeth.

"And it will be my very great pleasure to tell her how much I love my daughter, and how much I hate to see her heart hurt."

Kate laughed.

Caroline was about to discover dinner with the McKenzie women was an experience indeed.


	23. Chapter 23: Take a Chance on Me

**a/n: Hola and Happy Monday! Thanks again for the very kind comments...**

**hope you enjoy my spin this go around...**

**Chapter 23: Take a Chance on Me**

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Beverly? Are you alright?" Caroline's foot hovered over the brake, her eyes darting to the car's audio screen, where Beverly's phone number was displayed.

"I'm fine, Caroline. Matthias is in a bit of a tizzy though."

"What's happened?"

"He went in this afternoon to do a spot of cleaning so he could finish up early Monday and discovered a plumbing line had burst in one of the custodial closets. Your office is quite soggy."

"My office?" Caroline tapped the brake and cursed inwardly.

"I'm afraid so. The closet shares a wall with your office. Matthias has secured a wet-hoover, but there may be some damage to the books and papers on the lowest shelves and drawers of your cases and file cabinets."

"Unbelievable!" Caroline blew out an exasperated sigh. "Of all nights for something like this to happen." She signaled her intent to pull over. "Is Matthias still there?"

"Oi. I am, ma'am!" Matthias' gruff voice bellowed in surround sound.

Caroline blinked in surprise.

"Sorry, Caroline, I meant to say at the onset that I had you on speaker. Matthias just walked in with the hoover."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I suppose I should come out to see what the damage is, then?"

"No need. I think Matthias and I have it in hand. We'll just spread any flooded materials out on the boardroom's conference table to dry. We can use a classroom for the rest if there's any spillover. I just wanted to let you know what was what before you came in on Monday to find the aftermath."

Caroline mouthed a silent, _Thank you, God_, before saying with utmost sincerity, "Thank you, Beverly."

The reply was laced with a slight undercurrent of laughter, "No problem, boss. I thought you might have...plans tonight. "

Caroline smiled, "I do not. And now I'm well and truly running late."

"Have fun. Home by midnight." Beverly disconnected before a flustered Caroline could reply.

She was merging into traffic again when her mobile rang once more. With a growl of frustration she connected using the button on the steering wheel. "Yes, Beverly?"

"Uhm. No, it's Kate." Her soft voice instantly caused Caroline's face to break out into a surprised smile.

"Kate! Sorry. It's just that Beverly had rung me not two minutes ago, and I'm driving so I assumed it was her again. Hi! Hi. Hello." She cleared her throat nervously, "That is, erm, hello, Kate."

"Hi." Kate sounded as though she was trying to suppress a chuckle. "Beverly, calling on a Saturday. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, nothing, really. My office flooded, that's all."

"Flooded! How on earth?"

"Pipe burst, Matthias found it this afternoon. He's wet-hoovering now."

"Oh. Do you need to go in to check the damage?"

"No! No. That is, no." Caroline suddenly felt a tightening in her stomach. "Kate, not that I'm objecting, but why are you calling?" She held her breath hoping it wasn't to cancel their dinner.

"Right. Well, the thing is Caroline…" Kate's voice was hesitant, almost apologetic. "I…uhm…"

"Of course, I understand. It's no problem, really Kate." Caroline's professional persona slid over her instantly bruised heart.

"What are you talking-Oh! No. Caroline, you've got it all wrong. I'm not cancelling our da—dinner."

"You aren't?"

"No. Not at all, in fact, I'm very much looking forward to seeing you."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Oh. That's good. Right?"

"I think so."

Caroline nodded, embarrassed at the sudden threat of pressure building at her eyes. Tears of relief; how humiliating. The relief, though, was glorious. She took a careful breath. "Okay. So. Then, exactly why are you calling?"

"Right! Well, the thing is, I'm sorry to invite you over as a guest and then call to ask you to run an errand, but my mum is in the shower and she won't be able to do it before you get here, and that would be awkward, so. Right." She paused and Caroline could hear a short inhale. "On your way, would you mind terribly stopping off to pick up some milk?"

"Of course. No problem at all. In fact, I'm just about to pass Tesco now. I'll pop in and be over in fifteen minutes. Alright?"

"Lovely. The timing is just right. See you soon."

"Bye then. Bye-bye." She disconnected the call with a smile. Then she laughed and did a most undignified shimmy in her plush leather seat. The domesticity of this simple request made her heart feel as though it might burst from her chest. What more inane thing spoke 'solid ground' than being asked to stop and pick up milk on the way home?

….

Forty-five minutes later, Kate looked at the clock with growing concern. Caroline had not yet turned up, and her mobile rolled immediately to voice mail.

"I'm sure it's nothing, love," Ginika tried to reassure her.

"It's just not like Caroline to be so late. She was always so-"

A chime of the doorbell interrupted her response and she turned to answer the door without another word to her mum.

Ginika smiled. It was so obvious: Kate's love.

….

Kate hurried from the kitchen where she'd stood talking with her mum, but her feet slowed when she saw the flashing lights of a constable's car in front of her home. With growing dread she opened the front door.

She almost cried out with relief at the sight of a disheveled Caroline standing on her stoop arguing with the constable.

"I've told you, I'm fine, absolutely no need for you to escort me. And see? Here she is now." Caroline turned to Kate. "Hi. I'm so sorry I'm umph-"

Kate hugged the words right out of her.

She pulled Caroline close, tears of relief springing to her eyes. After a brief embrace, Kate pulled back, her eyes full of concern as she scanned Caroline from head to foot.

Caroline's face was broke out in a lopsided smile. She held a carton aloft. "I brought milk." She waved at the constable, who was stepping backwards to his vehicle, tipping his hat at Caroline. "Thanks again." She turned back to find Kate staring at her with a frown.

"What on earth happened? You're bleeding."

"Am I?" Caroline touched her head, just at the hairline. "I thought that had stopped."

"Caroline, what happened?" Kate took her by the hand and gently led her into the living room.

"I was stepping out of Tesco when…oh. Hello." Caroline's voice suddenly shifted to a more formal tone. After a beat she continued, in a significantly softer one, "And, hello."

Kate looked over her shoulder to find Ginika stepping in from the kitchen. She cradled Lina in her arms.

"You must be Caroline," she stepped forward. "I'm Kate's mother, Ginika." She lifted Lina slightly in her arms. "And this is Lina."

Kate could only watch, silently, as Caroline limped a few steps forward. Her shoes were a wreck.

"Lena." Caroline reached her free hand up to gently touch Lina's cheek. "She's perfect." She looked up after a few seconds to find Kate's mum watching her carefully. "Ginika. Kate has spoken of you often."

Ginika nodded, "She's told me a lot about you as well." Her tone was non-committal, but her smile gave Caroline hope it wasn't all bad.

Ginika nodded toward the milk and took if from Caroline with a free hand. "Let me take this. I think Kate wants to speak with you in private."

Caroline watched them move into the kitchen, then turned and started when she realised Kate had approached from behind and was busily surveying the damage to her new boots.

"They're ruined."

"I know. Pity, too. This was their debut."

Kate stood erect and flashed a concerned frown. "Come with me and let's get you cleaned up. Perhaps you can actually tell me what happened as well, hmmm?" She took Caroline by the hand and guided her past the guest bathroom, and down the hallway to the master bedroom.

"Really. I'm here all of three minutes and you're already taking me to your bedroom, Kate?"

"You really are feeling full of yourself, aren't you, tottering in here on a broken boot with a bleeding head, not to mention a rip in the seat of your trousers?"

Caroline's hand flew to her bum, "Is there? How undignified. To think, I've flashed my pants to all those bystanders at Tesco. Not that I was hoping you'd see them tonight, but do you like the colour? I remember crimson seemed to be your favourite."

Kate spun Caroline around and gently motioned for her to sit on the closed toilet. As she began to rummage in her medicine cabinet she used her best teacher voice to ask, "Caroline, all joking aside. What. Happened?"

"It was nothing, really. I was stepping out of the shop when one of those souped up autos came flying out of nowhere. I was halfway across the lane; a young boy saw the whole thing and managed to shove me out of the way. I came down solidly on the macadam and my mobile was cracked, and I think I must have grazed my head on something. I'm sorry I didn't borrow someone else's mobile to call you, but by the time I'd come to my senses there was quite a crowd and all I could think of was getting a new carton of milk and hurrying here. Because I was bleeding, the constable was concerned and followed me." She shrugged nonchalantly, as though the whole ordeal was as commonplace as...picking up milk.

"By the time you'd 'come to your senses?' " Kate's tone indicated the experience was less than commonplace.

"Well. In a manner of speak-ow!" Caroline's answer dwindled to a hiss as Kate daubed peroxide on the cut at her hairline.

"Sorry." Kate's perfunctory swabbing belied her gentle tone. "You were saying?"

"I...was a little rattled." Caroline admitted.

"Jesus." Kate turned to the bin to dispose of the cotton ball. She took a deep breath, her face a mix of emotions. "I'm so sorry, Caroline."

"What on earth do you have to be sorry about?"

"Well I nearly got you killed, didn't I? If I'd only checked my bloody shopping list twice all this would have been avoided, and we'd be in there enjoying a family dinner!" Kate gestured vaguely toward the dining room, her voice on the edge of tears.

Caroline stood and bridged the short distance between them. She gently turned Kate and brought a hand up to loosely cup her cheek.

Kate closed her eyes and leant into the contact.

"Hey. The only one to blame is the wanker racing that bloody car in the car park. I'm here now and I'm fine." She shrugged, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm in need of another pair of trousers though. I don't want your mum thinking I normally flash my pants during a family dinner."

Kate kept her eyes shut; she felt the building pressure of unspent tears and was certain that the sight of Caroline's concern would undo her.

"Kate." The tenderness in the other woman's voice shattered her control, and with a hiccupping cry she pulled Caroline close.

"Shhh. I'm here." Caroline whispered, swaying gently in an effort to comfort.

"These bloody hormones," Kate snuffled. "You must think I'm mad."

"On the contrary, after being away from you for so long, I'm pleased as punch that my potential demise evokes so much emotion. And also, don't think I'm excluding myself from the 'family dinner' reference. You said it; I heard it."

Kate made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob and swatted Caroline's shoulder. "This is not at all how I thought this evening would go." She pulled back and wiped her tear drenched cheeks.

"Here." Caroline offered a tissue. "How did you expect the evening to go?"

"Thanks." Kate sniffled into the tissue whilst composing herself. She flashed a watery smile and shrugged, "You know. Awkward hellos, nervous introductions, you adoring Lina, slowly becoming re-acquainted with each other, my mum interrogating you about, well, everything." She finally made eye contact with Caroline and grew still. "Perhaps an after dinner talk, just the two of us, about our past and present."

"And future?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Time will tell, I think." Kate sighed. "I'm rubbish at playing cards these days, my emotions are always on my face. Obviously you'd be blind if you didn't know I still have feelings for you, and I'm pretty sure you're signalling you still have some for me. But…," her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"We have hurdles to overcome?" Caroline supplied.

"We do."

"Well then. Let's commence with the nervous introductions, shall we? I hardly count the five seconds I was with your mum a true introduction. But…I'm afraid I may already adore Lena." Caroline smiled. "She's perfect, Kate." She took a deep breath and pointed to the door, "Right, so then, shall we? I'm ready for my interrogation."

Kate led the way back into her bedroom proper. "Not before I get you a decent pair of trousers to wear. I can't have you showing your pants."

"Mmmm. I definitely wouldn't want your mum thinking I'm easy."

Kate chuckled, her humour returning. "It would make for a fun line of questioning, though."

"Easy now, Pal. My answers might incriminate her daughter."

Kate pulled a pair of black leggings from her closet. "These might be a little long on you, but I think they'll match your top nicely." She looked at Caroline's boots. "You'll have to go without shoes, but…then again, this is the Shire's annex." She kicked her own shoes off to show solidarity. Handing the leggings to Caroline she headed back to the bathroom. "Use my bedroom. I'm just going to rinse my face so I don't look a puffy fright. Back in a jiff."

As Caroline changed she considered the terrifying seconds when she feared she might be mowed down. Her biggest regret she'd decided, in the aftermath, would be in not living her life on her own terms, with the woman she loved. And here she was, with a second chance.

She would get it right this time.

Failure was simply not an option.


	24. Ch 24: I Could Have Danced All Night

**a/n: happy weekend, all! **

**Chapter 24: I Could Have Danced All Night**

"Kate?"

"Yes….Beverly?"

"Hullo, Kate. Sorry to be ringing you on a Saturday night, but is there any chance Caroline might be there?"

"As a matter of fact, she's just putting on some trousers."

"Oh, good! May I…pardon? Did you say…erm…"

"Would you like to speak to her?"

"If…I'm not interrupting anything."

"No. Of course not," Kate smiled sweetly, as she walked into the bedroom where Caroline was stood forlornly inspecting her ruined boots. "It's for you." She held out her mobile.

"Uh…hello?"

"Caroline!"

"Yes, Beverly. Why are you calling me on Kate's mobile?"

"Because yours keeps rolling to voicemail and Roger Edworthy gave me a bell asking why your school identification card was found in Tesco's car park."

"Was it? Oh. That's a bother."

"Mmm, I'm sure. He also said the clerk mentioned you were prostrate on the pavement at one point. May I ask: are you well?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just a minor thing with a speeding car, but I'm afraid my mobile's out til Monday. My ID must have been dislodged in all the excitement and overlooked when I picked up my bag."

"Right." Beverly's tone was uncertain. "Well, then. I suppose it's a good thing the clerk knew Roger teaches at Sulgrave Heath. He's got your ID and will leave it with me sometime next week since he'll be by to do some prep work for summer football camp." Beverly paused. "So, I'll leave you to…your evening, then."

"Yes. Thanks. I'm keen to actually begin it. I'm sure our hours will cross next week, Beverly; see you then." She disconnected and handed the phone to a bemused Kate.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did Beverly know to find you here?"

"Oh. Come now, Kate. Don't you realise we were being played by Beverly when she asked you to come by school to pick up your personal books?"

"Were we?"

"Beverly practically led me by the nose to the auditorium that day."

"Did she?" Kate smiled.

"Mm-hmm. She's like a pit bull, that one."

"Sounds like she thought you were in want of something, if she went to all the trouble of putting us in the same place."

Caroline considered Kate's words seriously before answering.

"More like, I think she thought I might be in need of assistance." Her smile held a trace of sadness.

"She's a good friend," Kate said softly.

"Oh, she's definitely become a valued advisor, no doubt about it. We don't socialise outside of work other than the odd faculty party, but I think she knows me better than most of my so-called friends." She snorted. "And definitely better than my mum."

"Not to change the topic, but speaking of mums…" Kate nodded toward the hallway.

"Of course! Lay on, MacDuff." Caroline smiled.

"Oh. Careful now, as you may remember, Shakespeare will get you everywhere," Kate smiled coyly.

"In that case, 'the course of true love never did run smooth'," Caroline returned with a wry smile. She gestured to the door, "Onward."

….

Ginika looked up from where she was sat in a rocking chair, with Lina bundled against her chest.

"I think there's nothing more beautiful than a sleeping baby," she said to Caroline and Kate as they entered the living room.

Kate laughed softly, "I know I'm new at this, but I think there's nothing more _peaceful_ than _that_ sleeping baby." She looked at her watch, "And it is about time to put her down for the night." She turned to Caroline, "I was hoping you'd have a bit of time to see her when she's awake. Despite only being a few months old, she's very advanced and her motor skills are coming along better than any other baby, ever. It's very impressive."

Caroline nodded, a twinkle evident in her eye, "I never doubted it, of course. She's bound to be a prime minister and a Nobel Laureate." She crossed the room and addressed Ginika. "So sorry for our abbreviated introduction, Ginika, and all the drama of my arrival. It overshadowed the reality that I'm glad to finally have an opportunity to meet you. Kate's told me so much about your adventures in academia; I'm keen to hear them live, as it were." She looked down at the sleeping child. "But first, would either of you mind awfully if I held her?"

Ginika smiled, and shifted Lina upwards. "Careful, the smell of her is addictive."

Caroline leaned down and gathered the baby close to her chest. "Aren't they all?"

Kate cleared her throat indignantly and Caroline hastily amended her comment.

"I mean, of course Lena has the best baby smell ever!" She twisted from side to side, continuing to gently rock the infant whilst studying her little face. "Oh, Kate. She is absolutely beautiful."

Ginika interjected, with a fond look at Kate, "The apple didn't fall from the tree in that aspect."

Kate sucked in an embarrassed breath, "Mother!"

Caroline smiled as she looked up from Lina. "I agree."

Ginika stood, "Not to break up the party, but why don't I put the child to bed while you two put the finishing touches on dinner?"

Kate moved to Caroline's side and gently leant in to kiss Lina's cheek. "Thanks, Mum. I'll check in on her a bit later."

Caroline offered the sleeping baby over to Ginika who received her grandchild with a sing-song welcoming, "Come now, little Caroleena Ballerina, let's off to beddy-bye." She winked at Kate, who glared back. "I'll be back in a few minutes, love."

Caroline slowly turned her gaze to Kate after Ginika disappeared. Her mouth opened and closed and opened again. It almost seemed like she was pumping her vocal chords, but the well had run dry. Finally she sputtered, "Caroleena?"

Kate shrugged.

"But you said she was called Lena as a nickname for Eleanor."

Kate shook her head, "No, actually you said that. I only said it was something like that."

"Why are language teachers so bloody literal?" Caroline's face was a study in exasperation mixed with shy pride. "But…it's not Victorian at all. You seemed so fixed on Victorian when we discussed names."

"Her eyes were so blue; it just seemed to fit." Kate shrugged again, a bashful smile playing about her face. "And it's actually Carolina, with a long i, but Mum gave her the nickname because it rhymes with ballerina, concertina and weirdly, hyena."

"Hyena?"

"Lauging Lina, my tiny hyena." Kate sang, her hands spread in a don't-ask-me gesture.

"Blimey. That's...charming?"

"More like macabre, but kind of you to try." Kate led Caroline into the kitchen. "It's been lovely having Mum to help me get on my feet with Lina, but now and again I wonder just how much psychotherapy might be required to undo some of the early imagery."

"For you or Lina?"

Kate laughed, "Time will tell." She nodded toward the fridge as she headed for the stove, "Would you take out the salad and butter and hand me the milk? I'll just finish up with a gravy for the chicken and potatoes."

"Ah, good to know my milk plays a key role in the evening's meal. I'd hate to think I ruined a good pair of boots for Oscar's supper." She handed the carton over and turned back to the fridge, falling into the comfortable routine that she and Kate had established months before. "Speaking of, how is Wilde-Child doing with a baby in the house? And, what is it with you McKenzie women and rhyming?"

Kate looked up from the roux she was stirring. "Mmm. You know, I never realised that. My mum must rub off on me more than I know."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ginika entered with a smile for both women, but her gaze rested on Caroline. "Oscar is certain that Kate has brought a spawn of the devil in his home. Half the time he's under the furniture, the other half he stalks the house with his tail three times the normal size."

"Give him ten years and he'll grow out of it," Caroline suggested, remembering her own experience with the boys and Shaftesbury, her regal grey tom.

"Kate has three books on introducing cats to infants."

"And more than a few scratches to go along with it," Kate added with a rueful smile, stirring the milk into the saucepan. "But we'll get there yet. I'm determined to have a happy little family."

Caroline dropped her gaze to the floor, suddenly at a loss for words. The image of Kate, Lina and Oscar as a happy little family was a bit too small for her taste.

Ginika noted the flash of pain that crossed Caroline's face at Kate's declaration. She shook her head in quiet exasperation.

"I always told her father, that girl was going to make herself miserable with her single minded convictions," Ginika tsked as she crossed to help Caroline finish laying out the plates. "But, here she is, so close to her heart's desire." She reached out and touched Caroline on the shoulder, "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Caroline."

Caroline met Ginika's gaze and saw the seriousness in the older woman's eyes. She nodded, "Even though I've not been part of Kate's life recently, I feel as though I know you already, Ginika. She spoke of you so often when we were…well. You know."

"When you dated, you mean?" Ginika pressed, not willing to let Caroline off the hook by not saying the words.

Caroline looked surprised at Ginika's question. "Well. Yes. If you like, when we were dating." She cast a furtive glance at Kate who was simultaneously pouring the gravy into a boat and frowning at her mother.

Ginika nodded. "Come, let's sit, while Kate brings us our dinner." She smiled, showing her teeth ever so slightly, as she waved Caroline to the table. "You know, it was quite a surprise when Kate informed us of her sexuality, but my husband and I thought back to her childhood and realised it had been there all along, we just chose to ignore it. I've found now, it is so much easier to embrace her for who she is: a beautiful, accomplished woman. I admit that I might be biased." Ginika winked at Kate, who put the platter of roasted chicken with yearling potatoes on the table with a firm thump and a good-natured scowl. "Likewise, anyone she brings to our family as a special someone should also be embraced."

"Yes, well. Caroline, there you have it. You aren't the only one with a mum who isn't afraid to air her opinions." Kate set a steaming bowl of vegetables and the boat of gravy alongside the chicken and pulled out her chair. Sitting, she smiled sweetly to her mother and mouthed, "Behave."

"I'd have to say, at first glance, your mum's opinions are vastly more progressive than my mum's."

Ginika smiled, "Surrounding yourself with bright young minds in a liberal city like New York will do that to the most resistant of us old folk."

"You sell yourself short, Mum. You've always had a soft spot for my happiness."

"That's true. But, it doesn't hurt that I'm exposed to talented young students who express their individuality in an articulate manner with reasoned logic." She tilted her head. "Of course, then there are the ones with multi-coloured hair and piercings in places God did not intend there to be holes, who think life is one big party. They are the ones I want to lock up in their room until they get some sense."

"Some of my best mates at Uni had multi-coloured hair and piercings," Kate protested.

"Oh, I remember," Ginika replied evenly.

Caroline laughed. "Yes, Kate. I quite see what you mean. Only, I ascribe to your mother's line of reasoning."

"Here, take some chicken and remember who cooked your dinner," Kate nudged the platter toward Caroline's plate. "Mum, will you start the salad?" For her part, she dipped into the bowl of roasted veg before passing it over to Caroline.

"This looks, and smells, fantastic, Kate" Caroline smiled. "You certainly seem to have gotten up to full speed after a difficult pregnancy. Tell me, how are you doing?"

"Really, really well." Kate held up her fizzy water and waved it in the air. "And tonight is a celebration. It's nice to have you around again, Caroline."

Caroline and Ginika touched their glasses to Kate's.

"It's lovely to be invited. To the McKenzie Mums!" Caroline added.

"To us all." Ginika nodded. "Cheers."

"Cheers," they chorused.

They tucked into dinner, and conversation turned to teaching differences between University level and Sixth form curricula and student accountability. Kate, for the most part, let her mother and Caroline dominate the conversation, while she watched the give and take with a bemused smile. Occasionally, she jumped in to defend the role of music and languages in rounding out a complete education,

"…even if they are only going to be scientists or economists!" She laughed and pushed her plate away. "I mean, really, just listen to the two of you! Mum, you wouldn't be nearly the logical thinker you are today if you hadn't studied the structure of a Bach concerto or deconstructed Debussy's Preludes. Hand on heart, that is the reason I fell in love with the piano." She looked at Caroline, "And you! Stepping down the aisle to 'I will Survive'. Don't tell me that wasn't inspired by something other than math or science!"

Caroline cast a sidelong glance at Ginika. "So whose temper did she inherit?"

"Keep talking to me as if she's not there, and you'll see a temper." Ginika admonished, paradoxically avoiding looking at her daughter.

Caroline nodded. "You are a wise woman." Turning to Kate she smiled, "I was inspired that day. And it had everything to do with a certain music teacher and very little to do with math or science. Also, I might have a very secret appetite for the music of my youth."

Kate laughed. "Of course you do! Remember when I caught you reviewing budget to 'Another Brick in the Wall'?"

Caroline's face registered happy surprise at the memory.

It had been a rainy Sunday afternoon; Alan and her mother were at the farm, William was at Oxford, and Lawrence was spending the full weekend with Angus. Kate had been cooking a stew for supper while Caroline was immersed in work. She'd not realised she was singing loudly enough to draw Kate's attention, but suddenly there she was, singing along with that smile; God, that smile.

They'd laughed and sung and then they'd begun to dance to horribly lovely 80's music. When Pandora saw fit to play Adam Ant's 'Strip' they'd taken it seriously and wound up making love on a blanket hastily tossed in front of the fire. Later, they'd sipped a glass of wine, still nude, in front of the raging fire. It had been one of the most liberating days of Caroline's life.

She cleared her throat, painfully aware that Ginika was busily looking to and fro, whilst she and Kate processed the memory. "Yes. Well, only a voice a mother could love."

Kate nodded with a smile and a sigh. "Ahhh. So, Caroline, fancy some pudding?"

Caroline bit off the risqué reply that immediately sprung to mind, and dumbly nodded, while Ginika caught herself between a smile of amusement and a look of disapproval: these youngsters. So caught up in their drama, but so transparent. Life had a funny way of repeating all the important lessons until they were well and truly learnt.

Kate pushed back from the table and began to collect the dishes.

"Here. Let me." Caroline's fair hand covered Kate's, and for a second their fingers mingled, a swirl of chocolate and vanilla, before Caroline pulled away and stood up. "You look knackered, Kate. Sit, and tell me what's what."

Ginika smiled.

As Kate directed, Caroline made a pot of chamomile tea and served up a dish of sorbet to each of the McKenzie women before joining them at the table.

A murmuring from the infant monitor drew their attention and Kate began to push back from the table.

Ginika was quicker, "Let me, love. You have the 2 a.m. feeding." She stood and smiled at Caroline. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm sure I'll see you again soon." She clasped Caroline's hand briefly before bending to give Kate a kiss on the cheek. "I'll just calm little Lina, then settle down for some knitting before bed. You two have fun."

Kate smiled, "Good night, Mum."

Caroline felt her heart beat accelerate when she and Kate were finally alone. She jumped in before she could talk herself out of it.

"Are you ready to call it a night, or would you like to, erm…that is, can we…? Shall we…" She gestured with her head toward the living room. "A cup of tea in front of the fire?"

Kate smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
